A Folha e o Som
by BastetAzazis
Summary: A filha de Sasuke e Sakura narra a história de como as vilas do Som e da Folha finalmente se tornaram aliadas, e como uma verdadeira amizade jamais pode ser esquecida. SasuSaku. Naruto/OC.
1. Prefácio: Doze Anos Antes

**A Folha e o Som**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__A filha de Sasuke e Sakura narra a história de como as vilas do Som e da Folha finalmente se tornaram aliadas, e como uma verdadeira amizade jamais pode ser esquecida. SasuSaku. Naruto/OC._

**Beta-reader:** Miateixeira, que se recusa a corrigir erros de português, mas que está sempre atenta à continuidade da história e tem ótimas dicas escondidas na manga.

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 1:** Doze Anos Antes

Todos conhecem aqui na Vila do Som a história de como o meu pai, o Otokage, travou uma guerra sanguinária contra a Vila da Folha apenas para seqüestrar a minha mãe. Dizem que ele a viu pela primeira vez quando Orochimaru-sama foi derrotado pelo Jinchuuriki de Konoha e jamais foi capaz de esquecê-la, a ponto de enviar todos os ninjas treinados pelo antigo Otokage para a Vila da Folha com a desculpa de vingar o nosso líder, apenas para trazê-la com ele.

É claro que tudo isso não passa de uma lenda, uma das muitas histórias que os pais contam para seus filhos a noite, apenas para enfatizar os atos de bravura do nosso Otokage. A Vila Oculta do Som é a mais recente vila ninja, e histórias como essa são necessárias para apagar o passado sombrio deixado pelo primeiro Otokage, Orochimaru-sama, e mostrar que somos ninjas tão fortes e poderosos quanto os ninjas da folha ou qualquer outra nação shinobi.

Entretanto, eu prefiro a história que a minha mãe me contava sempre que eu lhe perguntava, com lágrimas nos olhos, se o meu pai era realmente tão forte e tão cruel e impiedoso quanto diziam as lendas sobre ele. Ela me pegava no colo e sorria, e então me contava, sempre com os olhos brilhando, dos tempos que ela e o meu pai ainda eram genins da Folha. Como ela e todas as meninas da vila eram apaixonadas pelo meu pai, e como ele teve que deixá-la em Konoha por causa do selo de Orochimaru-sama e da sua promessa de vingança pelo clã destruído.

Minha mãe nunca deixou de amá-lo e treinou mais e mais para trazê-lo de volta. Foi apenas quando conseguiu reunir seu antigo time genin novamente, que também contava com o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, que o terrível Orochimaru e a organização interessada em reunir os bijuus foram derrotados. Mesmo assim, meu pai só voltou a Konoha depois de cumprir sua promessa: vingar os assassinos da sua família.

Dias depois que meu pai deixara minha mãe e seu amigo em Konoha uma vez mais para seguir sozinho atrás do irmão, ele voltou. Não com um exército de centenas de shinobis do som, mas acompanhado apenas do seu Time Hebi, formado pelo tio Suigetsu, tio Juugo e a Karin. E ele não precisou invadir a vila para encontrar minha mãe; mesmo sem nunca demonstrar seu amor por ela, eles deviam ter uma ligação muito forte, pois ela pressentira que ele estava a caminho e foi ao encontro deles antes mesmo que chegassem aos portões de Konoha. Na verdade, as histórias contadas sobre a invasão e o cerco de Konoha têm a cara do tio Suigetsu, e eu não duvido que tudo tenha saído da cabeça dele...

- Sasuke! – minha mãe gritou assustada quando o viu se aproximando pela floresta. Ele ainda tinha os olhos e as mãos sujos de sangue, e ela correu ao encontro dele. – Os seus olhos... O Sharingan... está diferente...

- Eu o matei, Sakura – ele confessou com lágrimas nos olhos. As lágrimas, misturadas com o sangue desciam pelo rosto dele, dando-lhe uma aparência assustadora. – Eu o matei e roubei os olhos dele. Eu me tornei o mesmo monstro que passei a vida inteira odiando.

Seus companheiros estavam alguns passos para trás, e imagino que não tinham ouvido nada do que eles conversavam. Mas é fácil entender porque o tio Suigetsu inventou tantas histórias sobre aquela noite, ele jamais admitiria que vira o Segundo Otokage, Sasuke Uchiha, chorando nos ombros da minha mãe. A imagem de um guerreiro sanguinário caberia muito melhor em seus propósitos.

- Está tudo bem, Sasuke – minha mãe tentou consolá-lo, abraçando-o. – Você voltou para casa. Eu e o Naruto vamos...

- Não – ele a cortou –, eu não posso voltar, Sakura. Eu não quero voltar.

- Mas... Sasuke? – ela o considerou, em dúvida.

- Eu não posso viver nesse lugar, com a maldição que cai sobre o meu clã. Eu não posso continuar com o destino de morte e assassinatos de cai sobre a minha família aqui.

- Mas então... por quê? – ela perguntou, lutando para que lágrimas não escorressem de seus olhos e o abraçando com ainda mais força.

Meu pai se soltou do abraço dela e a fez levantar o rosto para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Uma vez você esteve disposta a vir comigo – ele respondeu à pergunta não formulada. – Eu não podia levá-la daquela vez, Sakura, mas agora...

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante. Deve ter sido difícil para um homem como ele dizer suas próximas palavras, mas ele aproximou-se mais dela, afastando-se dos seus companheiros para garantir ainda mais privacidade.

- Você disse que me faria feliz – meu pai continuou, desprovido de todo o seu orgulho. – Eu preciso de alguém que me dê felicidade, Sakura, ou vou enlouquecer como o meu irmão...

- Sasuke...

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos, assustada com o que acabara de ouvir. Ela imaginara aquele momento todos os dias desde que meu pai deixara a vila, o que significava alguns anos.

- Eu vou para a Vila do Som – meu pai explicou. – Agora que o Orochimaru está realmente morto, há vários prisioneiros que não têm para onde ir, precisando de um líder. Nós vamos formar uma nova Vila Oculta do Som, uma verdadeira vila ninja e não um laboratório para experiências insanas.

- E você quer que... que eu vá com você? – minha mãe adivinhou, sorrindo pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Meu pai respondeu acenando com a cabeça. Ela estava prestes a responder que sim, mas sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar em ter que deixar seus pais e seus amigos para sempre.

- Sasuke! – um grito forte e feliz soou na floresta, vindo da direção de Konoha, despertando minha mãe de suas dúvidas.

O ninja que gritara apareceu logo em seguida, abraçando meus pais simultaneamente.

– Sasuke! Você está de volta! – ele berrou no ouvido dos dois. – Eu disse para a vovó Tsunade que agora que derrotamos a Akatsuki e o Orochimaru você voltaria.

Meu pai desvencilhou-se do abraço do amigo e o encarou seriamente:

- Eu não vou voltar, Naruto – ele respondeu. – Eu só vim aqui buscar a Sakura – completou, olhando para minha mãe.

Naruto olhou sucessivamente para meu pai e para a minha mãe, um olhar perdido, como se o chão tivesse acabado de se abrir sob seus pés.

- Sa... Sakura-chan? – ele virou com olhos suplicantes para minha mãe, perguntando silenciosamente se ela realmente o deixaria.

Ela não teve coragem de responder, apenas baixou a cabeça, evitando os olhos azuis do amigo.

- Por quê? – ele insistiu. – Nós lutamos juntos para trazê-lo de volta, Sakura. Nós só conseguimos vencer o Orochimaru juntando nossas forças... nós três! Eu pensei que éramos um time novamente...

Minha mãe continuou em silêncio.

- E então, Sakura? – meu pai perguntou quando o silêncio entre os três ficou insuportável. – Quem você escolhe, eu ou o Naruto?

Ela levantou os olhos, olhando ofendida para o meu pai. Ela e Naruto sempre foram amigos apenas, unidos pelo desejo de salvar o meu pai das garras do Orochimaru-sama, e agora ele a obrigava a escolher... uma escolha que não fazia sentido.

Mas minha mãe sempre teve um coração grande demais para uma pessoa segurar sozinha. Não foi apenas o amor incondicional que ela sentia pelo meu pai, mas a necessidade que ela lia nos olhos dele de alguém que pudesse apaziguar seus temores, seus pesadelos, as lembranças duras e desagradáveis que um homem com sua história carregava. Com a intenção de levar um pouco de paz e alegria ao meu pai, ela decidiu dar as costas à sua vila, à sua família, aos seus amigos. Mas ela não faria isso sem antes se explicar ao amigo que dividia o mesmo sonho de reunir seu antigo time novamente.

- Naruto... – a voz dela era quase um sussurro enquanto ela se aproximava do amigo. – Eu tenho que ir. O Sasuke precisa de mim.

- Mas... Sakura-chan – ele murmurou com lágrimas querendo transbordar dos enormes e sempre sinceros olhos azuis –, por que vocês precisam ir embora? Por que vocês não ficam aqui?

Ela parou a menos de um palmo dele e, sem que meu pai pudesse escutá-la, murmurou:

- O Sasuke está... – ela vacilou, procurando a palavra certa. – Ele ainda está abalado com tudo o que aconteceu, com tudo o que descobriu sobre o irmão e o clã Uchiha. Se eu deixar ele partir sozinho, acho que o perderemos para sempre.

- Mas Sakura, eu...

- Nós vamos voltar um dia – ela disse, impedindo-o de continuar. – Eu prometo. - Um sorriso desajeitado formou-se em seu rosto.

Naruto desviou os olhos da minha mãe e os pousou mais a frente, na figura do meu pai.

- Sasuke! Eu não vou deixar você levar a Sakura!

Ele empurrou minha mãe e partiu em direção ao meu pai, mas um ataque direto contra aqueles olhos era quase impossível e, antes que alguém percebesse qualquer movimento, já tinha uma espada encostada em sua garganta. No instante seguinte, os três companheiros do meu pai os cercavam, observando atentamente os movimentos de Naruto.

- Sasuke, não! – minha mãe suplicou, correndo até eles. – Eu vou com você. Eu quero ir com você. Mas, por favor, não faça nada contra o Naruto.

Um brilho furioso saía dos olhos do meu pai. O rosto ainda sujo de sangue realçava ainda mais o vermelho escuro dos seus novos olhos, mostrando a fúria que crescia dentro dele. Minha mãe sabia que naquele estado ele já havia perdido a razão e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-lo fortemente pelas costas.

- Sasuke, por favor – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, as lágrimas escorrendo abundantemente dos seus olhos. – Isso só vai torná-lo igual ao Itachi.

Vagarosamente, meu pai abaixou a espada, e seus olhos, vermelhos e furiosos, voltaram para o preto inexpressivo.

- Vamos, Sakura – ele disse, voltando-se para a minha mãe. – Vamos embora.

- Mas... – Ela olhou mais uma vez para o Naruto e depois voltou a encarar meu pai. Ele queria que ela fosse com ele imediatamente, com a roupa do corpo, sem tempo para se despedir de ninguém. Sabendo que jamais se perdoaria se desistisse naquele momento, ela baixou a cabeça em assentimento.

Meu pai a segurou pelo braço, e ela deixou ser levada para longe de Konoha e do país do fogo. Com os demais integrantes do Time Hebi protegendo meus pais, Naruto sabia que era inútil correr atrás deles. Ele nem sequer tinha forças para persegui-los. Minha mãe, seu amor de infância, tinha escolhido fugir com o seu melhor amigo. Ele sempre soube que ela era apaixonada pelo meu pai, mas naquela noite, ele não tinha como fechar os olhos e negar que a sua Sakura-chan jamais seria sua realmente.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Acho que essa fic é bem diferente do que eu já escrevi sobre Naruto, espero que gostem.

**DICA:** Reviews deixam a autora animada a continuar escrevendo... :P


	2. A Vila do Som

_Meu pai a segurou pelo braço, e ela deixou ser levada para longe de Konoha e do país do fogo. Com os demais integrantes do Time Hebi protegendo meus pais, Naruto sabia que era inútil correr atrás deles. Ele nem sequer tinha forças para persegui-los. Minha mãe, seu amor de infância, tinha escolhido fugir com o seu melhor amigo. Ele sempre soube que ela era apaixonada pelo meu pai, mas naquela noite, ele não tinha como fechar os olhos e negar que a sua Sakura-chan jamais seria sua realmente._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 2:** A Vila do Som

Eu nasci exatamente um ano depois que meus pais chegaram à Vila do Som. Foram tempos difíceis; a vila era habitada apenas por antigos prisioneiros, cobaias do Primeiro Otokage, que haviam perdido suas famílias ou não tinham mais um lar para regressar. Poucos confiavam nestes ninjas, e a vila era obrigada a aceitar qualquer tipo de missão para garantir seu sustento. Foi uma época de miséria e trabalho duro, forjando os shinobis mais impiedosos que se tinha notícia.

Eu lembro daquela época apenas através das histórias contadas pelo tio Suigetsu. Ele, Juugo e Karin formavam o time mais respeitado da vila, responsáveis pela segurança do meu pai e sua família. Tio Juugo e tio Suigetsu estavam sempre por perto, garantindo que nenhum mal pudesse ocorrer a mim ou a minha mãe sempre que meu pai precisava deixar a vila, enquanto a Karin sempre fazia questão de nos ignorar. Ela odiava a minha mãe e me odiava também, apenas pelo fato de que a filha de Sasuke Uchiha tinha o cabelo rosa igual ao da mulher que ele escolhera como esposa.

Para minha mãe, aqueles anos devem ter sido os mais difíceis da vida dela. Além de estar longe dos seus pais e amigos, a Vila do Som era muito diferente da próspera Konoha, e ela tinha apenas o meu pai, quase sempre ausente lutando pela sobrevivência da nova vila, quando todos pareciam ignorá-la. Provavelmente, foi por causa da língua ferina da Karin que os demais habitantes da vila jamais a respeitaram como ela merecia, vendo-a apenas como uma simples amante do Otokage. Enquanto todos se sacrificavam para que o a Vila Oculta do Som fosse reconhecida pelas demais nações shinobi, Karin sempre tinha um comentário maldoso sobre como o papel da minha mãe na vila se restringia a cuidar de mim e dos meus irmãos, que vieram anos depois.

Para piorar, os famosos jutsus médicos que minha mãe aprendera sobre a tutela da Princesa Tsunade, que seriam bem-vindos em qualquer outra vila oculta, eram praticamente inúteis no Som. As missões que sobravam para nós eram sempre as mais perigosas, recusadas por outras vilas e que nós éramos obrigados a aceitar por uma quantia pífia. Quando um ninja do som voltava para a vila significava que sua missão fora bem sucedida, do contrário, ele seria encontrado morto. Mas isso não a assustou; minha mãe sempre amou o meu pai, e ela teria lutado como uma kunoichi do som ao lado dele, se ele não a proibisse de sair em qualquer tipo de missão assim que ela engravidou de mim. E a Karin se aproveitou disso para ganhar a confiança do meu pai e dos demais ninjas do som, transformando-se na principal conselheira e a kunoichi mais respeitada e mais temida do som.

Embora eu a odiasse, sempre me espelhei na Karin como a figura de uma kunoichi forte e poderosa. Eu treinava arduamente todos os dias, esperando o reconhecimento do meu pai e dos demais ninjas da vila, querendo mostrar que era digna de ser filha do Otokage e tentando esconder qualquer alusão à minha mãe. Eu odiava meus cabelos rosados que me faziam parecer tanto com ela; depois que terminei a academia e ganhei minha própria hitaiate, eu a usava com uma faixa larga na cabeça, capaz de esconder todos os meus fios de cabelo quando o prendia com um coque.

Aos onze anos, mesmo odiando meus cabelos, eu me achava a genin mais feliz da Vila do Som. Simplesmente porque eu estava no mesmo time do garoto mais lindo da vila, Kaito Masami. Ele tinha o rosto perfeito, olhos e cabelos tão escuros que eu podia me perder olhando para eles, e um ar de indiferença e responsabilidade, ao contrário dos outros garotos bobos, que deixava todas as meninas da minha idade apaixonadas por ele. Mas nunca me importei com a concorrência, afinal eu fui a única menina escolhida para formar um time com ele.

Kaito era o ninja mais inteligente da nossa turma e junto comigo e Yiuki, nós éramos treinados pelo próprio Otokage. Nossa vila ainda era muito pequena, não havia muitos jounins qualificados a treinar equipes mais novas, e meu pai fazia questão que sua filha fosse treinada por alguém capaz de entender todos os segredos do Sharingan, ou seja, ele mesmo. Infelizmente, talvez por medo do meu pai, Kaito sempre fingiu me ignorar e só falava comigo através de monosílabos; mas eu não ligava, estar ao lado dele todos os dias durante os treinamentos e as missões era suficiente para mim.

As vezes, estar na equipe do Otokage era entediante. Meu pai não podia estar o tempo todo com a gente, e quando os assuntos da vila o mantinham afastado por muito tempo, nós ganhávamos as missões mais inúteis. Por outro lado, quando ele escolhia uma missão para nós que ele pudesse nos acompanhar, eram missões dignas do líder da vila. Com menos de um ano como genin, eu já tinha realizado algumas missões nível C e B, e até uma nível A, que fez meu Sharingan ativar pela primeira vez.

Eu sempre gostei de viver na Vila do Som, tinha orgulho de pertencer à vila que, com o passar dos anos, se tornou temida até por outros ninjas, e jamais passou pela minha cabeça a idéia de conhecer outras vilas ocultas. Entretanto, quando meu pai me mostrou pela primeira vez minha ficha de identificação para entrar em Konoha, meu coração bateu tão forte que parecia que ia sair do peito, e eu fiquei fitando aquele papel com o meu nome, foto e todas as informações sobre meus jutsus e missões pelo que pareciam horas.

- Sasuke – a voz preocupada da minha mãe me despertou da minha contemplação –, você não acha que ela ainda é muito nova?

- Bobagem – ele respondeu. – Nós tínhamos praticamente a mesma idade quando fizemos a prova pela primeira vez.

- Prova? – eu perguntei um pouco assustada, levantando os olhos do papel.

- Sim, querida – minha mãe respondeu. Ela estava com aquela cara quando a gente fazia alguma coisa que ela não aprovava. Só que desta vez, ela estava brava com o meu pai. – Esta é a sua permissão para entrar em Konoha, onde será realizado o próximo exame chuunin.

- Exame chuunin? Mas pai – eu voltei meu olhar para ele, ainda em dúvida –, você não nos falou nada no treinamento hoje. O Raiko e o Yiuki não vão comigo?

- Eu quis lhe fazer uma surpresa – meu pai respondeu, abaixando-se na minha frente, até que nossos olhos ficassem na mesma altura. – Vocês partirão como um time. Se eu achasse que algum de vocês não fosse capaz, nenhum dos três poderia participar do exame.

Eu deixei que um sorriso largo se formasse no meu rosto. Estava orgulhosa por ver que meu pai confiava nas minhas habilidades como shinobi e não o deixaria se arrepender de ter me indicado para o exame. Ele sorriu para mim de volta, como só fazia quando estávamos na privacidade da casa do Otokage. Minha mãe, entretanto, ainda parecia preocupada.

- Sasuke, eu ainda acho que ela é muito nova. Vocês podiam esperar mais seis meses e...

- Sakura! – meu pai a interrompeu. Antes de ele se levantar e virar-se para ela, eu ainda vi seus olhos se estreitarem de raiva. – Você está dizendo que eu não tenho capacidade para definir quando meus alunos estão prontos para um exame?

- Não – minha mãe se defendeu, assustada. – Eu só...

- Eu sou o Otokage – ele continuou, sem dar atenção a ela. – É a primeira vez que temos dois times de genins treinados adequadamente para participar desses exames e mostrar nossa força aos senhores feudais. – Ele aproximou-se mais dela, falando numa voz calma e firme, quase como uma ameaça. – Eu esperava que minha esposa entendesse o mínimo dos problemas da vila e não se deixasse levar por sentimentos maternais. É o que se espera de uma kunoichi na sua posição.

Meu pai tinha razão. A Vila do Som como era conhecida tinha apenas doze anos, habitada por ninjas seqüestrados pelo antigo Otokage. Apenas as crianças que nasceram após a reconstrução da vila haviam recebido o treinamento padrão de um ninja, participando das aulas na academia e se graduando como genins. E só haviam dois times com genins que cumprissem todas as exigências para participar daquele exame, o do meu pai e o do tio Suigetsu. Mostrar para os senhores feudais que a Vila do Som, mesmo pequena, era formada por shinobis fortes e valentes apesar da pouca idade era crucial para que conseguíssemos mais missões e, assim, garantir a prosperidade da vila.

Eu senti um frio na barriga ao pensar naquilo. Meu pai contava comigo, pela primeira vez, para fazer algo importante para a vila. E como todas as crianças do som, eu também idolatrava o nosso Otokage e já tinha decidido que, independente da opinião da minha mãe sobre meu treinamento ou das dificuldades que enfrentaria pela frente, eu partiria para Konoha em alguns dias.

Diante da figura imponente do meu pai, minha mãe também pareceu ceder e baixou a cabeça, indicando que ele havia ganho a discussão. Entretanto, quando ele deu as costas para ela, voltando-se para mim, outro assunto veio à tona:

- Isso significa que você também terá que acompanhá-los até Konoha – ela falou para o meu pai.

- Não, eu não posso deixar a vila por tanto tempo – ele respondeu, sem virar-se para trás. – Eles vão com o time do Suigetsu.

- Mas você é o Otokage – ela argumentou. De frente para minha mãe, eu podia ver o olhar sarcástico dela para as costas do meu pai. – Você deverá participar ao menos do torneio, na última fase do exame.

- Ah, sim – ele respondeu com indiferença. – Imagino que o Sexto Hokage ficará muito feliz em receber o Segundo Otokage, especialmente se ele for acompanhado da esposa – continuou, virando-se para a minha mãe com um sorriso cínico no rosto quando acrescentou as últimas palavras.

Minha mãe não respondeu. Apenas levantou os olhos para ele e o encarou com aquela expressão que fazia eu e meus irmãos tremerem de medo. No entanto, meu pai não se intimidava tão facilmente, e os dois travaram uma discussão em silêncio, apenas com olhares, que eu jamais poderia entender.

- Entendo – ela respondeu finalmente, baixando os olhos. Depois, voltou-se para mim. – Boa sorte, filha. Parece que finalmente você vai conhecer a vila dos seus avós.

Ela disse aquilo com um sorriso triste no rosto, e então deixou a sala sem nem um relance para o meu pai. Mesmo com apenas onze anos, eu não pude deixar de sentir que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Pai, por que você não vai com a gente?

Ele voltou-se para mim e, com um suspiro cansado, respondeu:

- Eu sou o Otokage, filha, não posso largar os meus deveres para acompanhar um time de genins até outra vila. Eu já lhes ensinei tudo o que vão precisar para esse exame, e vocês poderão treinar com o Suigetsu e o time dele nas horas vagas.

Eu pensei por um momento, e então uma idéia que me parecia perfeita veio em minha cabeça.

- E por que a mamãe não pode ir com a gente? Ela também foi uma kunoichi e pode nos treinar no seu lugar enquanto estivermos em Konoha. E ela sempre fala que tem saudades de lá...

- Não! – ele respondeu categórico, com um olhar que dizia que não era uma boa idéia insistir naquilo. – Sua mãe tem seus irmãos para cuidar, e já está na hora de vocês agirem como verdadeiros shinobis e aprenderem a se virar sozinhos.

Eu fiquei com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e medo daquele ataque tão explosivo. A única coisa que consegui responder foi um "sim, senhor", e fui rapidamente para o meu quarto com a cabeça baixa. Eu já vira meu pai bravo daquele jeito muitas vezes antes, mas esta era a primeira vez que não sabia o motivo.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Alguns anos se passaram na fic, e a partir de agora tudo será contado pelo ponto de vista da narradora, Amisa Uchiha. Mas os fãs de SasuSaku não precisam desistir, afinal tudo começou com eles (e continua girando em torno deles...).

**DICA:** Reviews deixam a autora animada a continuar escrevendo... :P


	3. A Vila da Folha

_Eu estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e medo daquele ataque tão explosivo. A única coisa que consegui responder foi um "sim, senhor", e fui rapidamente para o meu quarto com a cabeça baixa. Eu já vira meu pai bravo daquele jeito muitas vezes antes, mas esta era a primeira vez que não sabia o motivo._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 3:** A Vila da Folha

Quando deixou Konoha, minha mãe realmente achara que seria capaz de um dia convencer meu pai a voltar à sua terra natal, mas em doze anos, esse dia jamais havia chegado. Mesmo tendo sido fundada por um ninja da folha, assim como seu Segundo Otokage, a Vila do Som jamais selou qualquer aliança com Konoha, e as duas eram consideradas vilas inimigas. Desta maneira, não seria prudente que a esposa do Otokage fizesse visitas regulares a sua vila natal, ou pelo menos era isso que meu pai sempre dizia a ela e a nós, seus filhos, quando perguntávamos por que não podíamos conhecer nossos avós. 

Eu, entretanto, estava protegida pela identificação que dizia que estava ali para participar do exame chuunin. Ao lado dos meus companheiros de time, fiquei admirada ao ver como as duas vilas eram tão diferentes. A Vila Oculta do Som ficava entre paredões rochosos e sem vida, enquanto a Vila Oculta da Folha estava escondida no meio de uma floresta, com uma vegetação abundante e vários lagos e rios que deixavam a paisagem ainda mais bonita. A primeira vista, foi fácil entender porque minha mãe lamentava jamais ter voltado.

A primeira alusão de que eu ainda tinha raízes naquele lugar que parecia tão estranho para mim veio assim que chegamos aos portões de Konoha. Os dois guardas examinaram atentamente as identificações de Kaito e Yiuki, mas estagnaram assim que viram meu nome no crachá.

- Amisa Uchiha? – um deles perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Uchiha? – o outro repetiu, e os dois começaram a me olhar, curiosos.

Eu me senti intimidada, e sem nem mesmo perceber, meu Sharingan foi ativado, fazendo os dois ninjas da folha pularem para trás em seus lugares, admirados.

- Algum problema? – tio Suigetsu se intrometeu, inclinando-se na direção dos guardas e fazendo questão de mostrar que carregava uma pequena coleção de espadas em suas costas.

O shinobi que segurava minha identificação devolveu-a rapidamente para mim. Sem tirar os olhos do tio Suigetsu, ele disse podíamos passar e indicou a direção dos alojamentos para os ninjas visitantes. Algo me dizia que ninjas do som não eram bem vindos.

- Uau! – Yiuki exclamou ao meu ouvido assim que nos afastamos. – O Sasuke-sama deve ser muito respeitado aqui também. Você viu como eles te olharam assim que viram o seu nome?

Eu não respondi. Com meus olhos de volta ao normal, virei para Kaito para ver se ele também diria alguma coisa, mas ele continuou andando em silêncio na direção que nos foi indicada.

- Nós vamos detonar nesse exame! – Yiuki continuou, falando mais para si mesmo que para nós. – E eu vou ser o vencedor do torneio chuunin!

- Ah, claro – eu resmunguei. – Como se você fosse capaz de vencer o Kaito.

Yiuki olhou para mim com olhos estreitos e furiosos, mas eu só prestava a atenção em Kaito, que continuava andando silenciosamente com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, alheio à nossa discussão.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Nós passamos facilmente pela primeira e a segunda fase do exame. A terceira fase, um torneio entre os finalistas, aconteceria apenas depois de um mês, e nós ficaríamos esse tempo na vila para treinar nossas habilidades até o dia do torneio.

Eu não tive uma boa impressão de Konoha na primeira semana. Primeiro foi o jeito como aqueles guardiões da vila me olharam, depois a maneira como as pessoas pareciam abatidas e tristes. Durante a abertura do exame, o Hokage nem sequer apareceu para dar as boas vindas aos ninjas das outras vilas, como se esperaria de um líder preocupado em receber apropriadamente seus visitantes.

Mais tarde, nós descobrimos que o clima de melancolia que pairava sobre Konoha era devido à morte recente da esposa do Hokage, que também era a líder de um clã muito respeitado e importante da vila. Quando ouvi aquilo, entendi imediatamente a ausência do Hokage nos seus compromissos públicos. Certa vez, Kaito machucou-se severamente durante uma missão, e nós o levamos de volta para casa sem esperanças de que ele sobrevivesse. Foram os piores dias da minha vida, e eu sabia que se nunca mais pudesse estar ao lado dele novamente, também não queria viver. Na minha inocência, eu achava que entendia exatamente o que o Hokage estava sentindo, e passei a olhar os habitantes de Konoha com outros olhos.

Eu gostava de passear pelas ruas da vila depois dos treinos, imaginando os lugares por onde meus pais haviam passado quando eram crianças. Alguns dias depois do final da segunda fase do exame, eu parei na vitrine de uma floricultura enquanto Kaito e Yiuki voltavam para o alojamento, estava prestes a correr para alcançá-los quando uma mulher loira e de olhos azuis muito brilhantes saiu de dentro da loja.

- Ei! Você é a menina Uchiha que todos estão comentando, não é? – ela gritou para mim.

Eu a olhei por um instante, em dúvida se deveria respondê-la ou não. Kaito e Yiuki perceberam que eu estava para trás e começaram a andar na minha direção.

- Você lembra muito a Sakura – ela continuou, aproximando-se de mim. – E ouvi dizer que tem os olhos do seu pai.

- Você conhece os meus pais? – eu perguntei, deixando que um sorriso aflorasse em meu rosto.

Ela também sorriu.

- Acho que posso dizer que eu era a melhor amiga e a pior inimiga da sua mãe.

Eu olhei para aquela mulher desconhecida sem entender o que ela queria dizer, e no mesmo instante, Kaito e Yiuki chegaram ao meu lado. 

- Meu nome é Ino – ela disse, olhando para nós três. – Venham, entrem aqui um pouco. 

Ino acenou para a floricultura, e eu a acompanhei sem pensar duas vezes, queria saber mais sobre meus pais e a vida deles em Konoha. Kaito e Yiuki entraram junto comigo, ainda desconfiados. Ela nos fez sentar num balcão e nos ofereceu alguns bolinhos, que Yiuki se serviu sem nenhuma cerimônia, então começou a falar da minha mãe e do tempo que elas eram amigas na academia, e de como as duas brigaram por causa do meu pai.

- Mas parece que no final, a Sakura ganhou a guerra – ela concluiu, piscando um olho para mim. 

Eu apenas sorri, enquanto Kaito e Yiuki estavam distraídos com a comida, sem prestarem muita atenção na nossa conversa.

- Quando a vi, não pude deixar de pensar na Sakura – ela continuou. – Apesar dos olhos escuros, você tem o mesmo rosto dela e... Posso? – ela perguntou, apontando para a minha hitaiate.

Eu levantei os ombros, sem saber o que ela pretendia fazer. Delicadamente, ela retirou o lenço que escondia os meus cabelos e sorriu.

- Venha aqui – ela ordenou, arrastando-me até a frente de um espelho.

Ela soltou meus cabelos e dobrou o lenço que eu usava ao meio, deixando-o fino como uma faixa, e então prendeu a hitaiate no alto da minha cabeça, evitando que meu cabelo caísse sobre meus olhos.

- O que você acha? Não ficou melhor? – ela perguntou, fazendo com que eu me visse no espelho. – Agora sim, você está igual à sua mãe antes dela cortar o cabelo.

- Amisa-chan! Como você está... er... bonita – eu ouvi o Yiuki exclamar do outro lado da loja.

Eu pensei que só mesmo um baka como o Yiuki para achar que eu estava mais bonita só por ter soltado o cabelo. Como se uma kunoichi de verdade pudesse se dar ao luxo de ter cabelos soltos e bem cuidados. O único motivo de eu deixá-lo comprido por baixo da hitaiate era porque eu gostava de lembrar do tempo que era mais nova e meu pai costumava brincar com eles antes de me fazer dormir. 

Mas então eu vi o Kaito pelo espelho e ele estava... Será que era aquilo mesmo que eu estava vendo? Ele estava sorrindo... Sorrindo e olhando a minha imagem no espelho! Era um sorriso discreto, que eu tenho certeza que morreria assim que ele percebesse que eu o observava, mas ainda assim, era um sorriso. Eu me virei de lado no espelho, analisando meu cabelo que descia até a cintura. Será que o Kaito gostava de meninas de cabelos longos? Olhei mais uma vez de relance para a imagem dele no espelho, ele continuava sorrindo. Quem sabe eu devesse realmente ouvir a minha mãe e usar os cabelos soltos...

Ino também havia observado os olhares entre eu e o Kaito no espelho, e comentou com um sorriso cínico:

- Sim... você se parece muito com a Sakura...

Eu queria muito continuar lá, conversando com aquela mulher que dizia ser amiga da minha mãe, mas já estava tarde, e eu estava começando a lamentar ter que voltar ao alojamento, quando ela subitamente me agarrou pelo braço e exclamou:

- Eu sei de duas pessoas que vão adorar te conhecer! Vocês dois, esperem aqui – ela ordenou para Kaito e Yiuki. – Se alguém aparecer, digam que eu já volto.

Eu segui com ela pela mesma rua da floricultura até algumas casas acima, onde ela parou na frente de uma porta e deu algumas batidas. Quando a porta se abriu, uma senhora de cabelos bem brancos apareceu na minha frente, e Ino a cumprimentou:

- Olá, Sra. Haruno. Desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas tem uma pessoa que acho que a senhora gostaria de conhecer. – Ela me colocou entre as duas e então continuou: - Amisa, esta é a sua avó.

Meu coração quase parou quando ela disse aquelas palavras, e depois parecia que ia pular do meu peito de tão acelerado. Eu arregalei os olhos e abri um sorriso, enquanto que a mulher apresentada como minha avó se abaixou no chão até ficar na minha altura. Ela não disse nada, apenas passou sua mão pelo meu rosto, como se para verificar que eu não era uma miragem, e então gritou para alguém de dentro da casa.

- Pai! Você precisa vir aqui!

Um senhor barrigudo apareceu ao lado dela logo depois, resmungando:

- O que foi, mãe? Eu já não disse que... – Ele parou de falar assim que me viu, então sussurrou: - Sa... Sakura?

- Sr. Haruno – Ino começou a falar novamente, suas mãos pousadas sobre meus ombros –, esta é Amisa Uchiha. Ela veio a Konoha para participar do exame chuunin.

- Amisa... – ele repetiu, com a mesma expressão que minha avó olhava para mim. Acho que minha aparência e o sobrenome do meu pai não deixavam dúvidas sobre quem eu era.

- Bom – Ino continuou –, eu tenho que ir, mas acho que vocês ainda têm muito que conversar, não é? Eu aviso os seus amigos que você vai se atrasar um pouco, Amisa-chan. – E piscando um olho para mim, ela voltou para a floricultura.

Meus avós me levaram para dentro da casa, me enchendo de beijos, abraços e perguntas. Eu jantei com eles e, enquanto contava sobre a Vila do Som e eles me contavam sobre a infância da minha mãe, nem vimos o tempo passar. Como ficou muito tarde para eu voltar, acabei dormindo na casa deles, no quarto que um dia fora da minha mãe.

A primeira coisa que vi quando entrei no quarto dela foi uma foto de quando minha mãe ainda era genin. Realmente, eu pensei olhando para a foto e para o espelho, com exceção da cor dos olhos, eu estava muito parecida com a minha mãe quando tinha a mesma idade. Ela parecia tão feliz e estava tão bonita que acho que passei horas admirando aquela foto, até que percebi, sorrindo, a figura de um menino que só podia ser o meu pai. Ele estava de braços cruzados e parecia bravo, como se tivesse sido obrigado a tirar aquela foto. Parecia que meu pai sempre fora daquele jeito, pensei.

Do outro lado da minha mãe havia mais um menino, provavelmente o tal Jinchuuriki das histórias que eu ouvia quando criança. Ele também não parecia muito feliz em tirar a foto. Aliás, parecia que ele e o meu pai eram grandes inimigos. Mas os três formavam um grupo bonito juntos, com a minha mãe sorrindo e o meu pai fazendo cara de valentão, e também aquele menino loiro que, apesar da cara emburrada, ainda parecia muito simpático.

Junto com eles havia um ninja adulto, provavelmente o mestre deles, e que eu reconheci como o mesmo ninja que substituiu o Hokage nas cerimônias do exame chuunin. Eu lamentei não ter uma foto assim com o meu time, mas pensando bem, concluí tristemente que meu pai jamais apareceria numa foto com seus alunos com uma expressão tão alegre quanto a do professor deles.

Eu adormeci agarrada à foto e, depois daquela noite, passei a dormir na casa dos meus avós todas as demais noites até o dia de deixar Konoha. Eu treinava sempre com Kaito e Yiuki, sob os olhos atentos do tio Suigetsu, e depois voltava para casa e contava a eles tudo o que acontecera no dia. Nas horas de folga, eles me levavam a diversos lugares da vila e, quando passamos na entrada do abandonado Distrito Uchiha, eles não me deixaram entrar, dizendo que era um bairro amaldiçoado em Konoha. Entretanto, jamais me explicaram por que um clã que parecia ter sido tão grandioso terminou com apenas o meu pai como sobrevivente. Talvez por causa do que me falaram, ou talvez por causa da atmosfera desolada do lugar, toda vez que eu passava pela entrada daquele bairro, sentia um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, e saía dali rapidamente.

Todos estávamos muito felizes, até que o dia do torneio começou a se aproximar, pois nós sabíamos que dificilmente nos veríamos novamente depois que eu voltasse para o Som. Como meu pai já havia afirmado antes, ele não foi a Konoha, nem mesmo como representante do Som durante o torneio, mas o Hokage também ainda não havia saído do seu luto, e não houveram comemorações. Eu passei facilmente pelos dois primeiros oponentes, e só fui derrotada numa das finais, o que não impediu que me tornasse uma chuunin, assim como todos os demais ninjas do som que participaram do exame. Nós partimos imediatamente, e eu ainda lembro do pesar que senti ao me despedir dos meus avós. Embora eles estivessem felizes e orgulhosos com a minha conquista, havia uma melancolia silenciosa pairando entre nós e, pela primeira vez, eu desejei não ter que voltar para casa.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Obrigada pelas reviews! Para aqueles que também estão acompanhando "Retorno a Konoha", não se preocupem, eu não abandonei a fic! Vou continuar escrevendo as duas simultaneamente, e o cap 12 já está quase pronto!

**DICA:** Reviews deixam a autora animada a continuar escrevendo... :P


	4. A Célula Tripla: Parte 1

_Nós partimos imediatamente, e eu ainda lembro do pesar que senti ao me despedir dos meus avós. Embora eles estivessem felizes e orgulhosos com a minha conquista, havia uma melancolia silenciosa pairando entre nós e, pela primeira vez, eu desejei não ter que voltar para casa._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 4:** A Célula Tripla – Parte 1

Assim que as primeiras formações rochosas começaram a aparecer no horizonte, indicando que em breve chegaríamos à Vila Oculta do Som, eu deixei de lado a tristeza por partir de Konoha, e meu coração se alegrou de novo ao saber que logo estaria em casa e poderia mostrar pessoalmente minha nova conquista ao meu pai. Eu só conseguia pensar no quanto ele devia estar orgulhoso depois que eu provara ser capaz de cumprir suas expectativas.

Os seis novos chuunins foram recepcionados pelo próprio Otokage numa cerimônia simples, como todos os eventos que ocorriam em nossa vila. Eu não recebi nenhuma atenção especial até voltar ao sossego e à intimidade da minha própria casa. Quando finalmente ficamos sozinhos, meu pai me parabenizou com um abraço, e eu podia ver nos olhos dele o quanto estava feliz.

- Amisa-chan!

Minha mãe e meus irmãos entraram correndo na sala e me abraçaram também. Eu fui atacada por uma enxurrada de perguntas; Ando, Yusuki e Yori queriam saber todos os detalhes do que aconteceu durante o exame, enquanto minha mãe só estava preocupada se eu havia me machucado. Entretanto, em pouco tempo eu não tinha mais novidades para distrair os meus irmãos, e eles saíram correndo dizendo que precisavam treinar para o próximo exame chuunin, fazendo meu pai prometer que em breve lhes ensinaria o Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Nós ainda estávamos rindo da preocupação dos meus irmãos, Ando de seis e os gêmeos Yusiki e Yori de cinco anos, com um exame que não aconteceria antes deles completarem onze, quando minha mãe me puxou para perto dela e comentou:

- Finalmente você resolveu soltar seu cabelo.

- Sim – respondi, meio sem graça. – Achei que ficava melhor assim.

- Você está parecendo a sua mãe quando eu a conheci – meu pai comentou, aproximando-se de nós.

Meus olhos deixaram minha mãe para pousarem no rosto do meu pai. Ele estava sorrindo, primeiro para mim, e depois voltou-se para minha mãe. Os dois se encararam, sorrindo, com uma cumplicidade que eu jamais entenderia naquela idade. Quando parecia que eles haviam esquecido da minha presença, resolvi despertá-los:

– Foi a Ino-san quem me convenceu a usá-lo assim.

- Ino? – minha mãe repetiu, virando-se para mim. Seu rosto se iluminou com um novo sorriso, e os olhos dela brilhavam. – Você conheceu a Porquinha Ino? Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo... Ainda tenho saudades das nossas brigas – comentou, rindo.

Eu ri também, pois Ino havia me contado sobre a infância das duas. Meu pai, entretanto, pareceu ter desfeito o sorriso que raramente permanecia em seu rosto.

- Eu também conheci meus avós – acrescentei, vagarosamente, olhando para o meu pai.

Ao ouvir aquilo, lágrimas pareciam querer rolar dos olhos da minha mãe, mas ela as conteve, mantendo o sorriso, que agora parecia um pouco triste, no rosto.

- Olhe – eu a chamei, tirando das minhas coisas a foto que ganhei dos meus avós. – Eles mandaram isso para você.

Minha mãe olhou a foto com desconfiança, mas assim que a pegou e viu que se tratava de uma foto do seu antigo time, exclamou:

- Não pode ser! Essa foto é tão antiga! Venha aqui – ela me chamou, fazendo eu me sentar ao lado dela e começou a apontar, agora mais animada, para as pessoas no retrato. – Olhe, aqui estou eu e o seu pai. Ele não mudou muito desde aquela época, não acha? – ela acrescentou com um risinho, apontando para o meu pai, que olhava emburrado e de braços cruzados para nós duas, numa posição bem parecida com a da foto.

- Sim – eu concordei, rindo.

- E este era o Kakashi-sensei – ela continuou, apontando para a foto. – Ele que nos ensinou o que era um trabalho em equipe; nós éramos o que ele chamava de uma célula tripla. Ele sempre dizia que aqueles que não se importam com seus companheiros de time são piores que lixo.

Eu olhei para o meu pai, com os olhos arregalados. Aquelas eram exatamente as mesmas palavras ele sempre repetia para mim, Kaito e Yiuki durante os treinamentos. Ele não disse nada, simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

Voltei minha atenção para a foto e então perguntei, apontando para o menino loiro ao lado da minha mãe:

- E este era o outro companheiro de vocês? O Jinchuuriki?

- Ora, Amisa! – minha mãe exclamou, franzindo o cenho para mim. – Você não o reconhece? Este é o Sexto Hokage, você o conheceu durante os exames.

Eu também franzi a testa, levantando os olhos para o meu pai, procurando por ajuda. Mesmo assim, ele ainda continuou em silêncio, recostado no braço do sofá onde estávamos sentadas e encarando o chão.

- Não, eu não conheci o Hokage – respondi, voltando o olhar para minha mãe e balançando a cabeça. – Quem conduziu as provas foi o Kakashi-sama. O Hokage ainda estava de luto pela mulher dele - expliquei.

Meu pai finalmente pareceu interessado na conversa, descruzando os braços e virando-se para nós. Mas foi minha mãe quem reagiu com maior inquietação, deixando a foto que ela segurava cair no chão quando levou as mãos ao rosto. Algumas lágrimas formando-se rapidamente em seus olhos.

- Naruto... – eu a ouvi sussurrar. – Mas eu nem sabia que ele...

- É inútil vocês ficarem lembrando do passado – meu pai proferiu, fingindo não escutar as últimas palavras da minha mãe –, e os problemas da Folha não nos dizem respeito – acrescentou, pegando a foto do chão e entregando-a para mim.

Eu a peguei e fiquei admirando o menino loiro que encarava o meu pai, eles pareciam se odiar. Será que eles eram mesmo um time tão unido quanto eu, Kaito e Yiuki? Pelas histórias que minha mãe contava, ela e o tal Naruto fizeram de tudo para salvar meu pai do Orachimaru-sama, mas ainda assim era difícil entender por que eles nunca mais se falaram depois que meu pai voltou para o Som.

Distraída, eu nem percebi minha mãe se levantar, até que ouvi a voz dela, sibilando para o meu pai:

- Como você consegue, Sasuke? Como você é capaz de fingir que ele nunca significou nada para você? Depois de tudo o que ele fez por você?

Meu pai ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Eu levantei os olhos da foto para observar, assustada, meus pais se encarando na minha frente. Era a primeira vez que eu presenciava tão de perto uma briga deles.

- O Naruto pode ter sido nosso companheiro de equipe – meu pai respondeu –, mas isso foi há muito tempo. Nós seguimos nossas vidas e ele a dele.

Minha mãe fez uma expressão de indignação e, apontando para mim, perguntou:

- Como você pode ensinar a eles alguma coisa sobre trabalho em equipe se você nunca soube o que é isso? Você sempre preferiu ficar sozinho, não é?

Meu pai não respondeu. Eu não tinha coragem de me mexer, com medo de que qualquer palavra ou ação pudesse acarretar numa discussão ainda maior.

- O Naruto o considerava um irmão – minha mãe continuou, tentando impedir que mais lágrimas caíssem dos seus olhos. – Eu estava lá, eu vi o quanto ele sofreu quando você nos deixou.

- E o que isso importa agora? – meu pai perguntou, como se os dois estivessem discutindo o que seria servido no jantar.

Os olhos verdes de minha mãe ganharam um brilho furioso, e eu a vi estreitá-los para o meu pai, da mesma maneira que fazia conosco quando falávamos algo que ela não gostava. Entretanto, ao invés de gritar como fazia comigo e meus irmãos, ela foi na direção dele, com os punhos fechados contra o peito dele.

- Como você pode ser tão insensível?

Ele segurou as mãos dela assim que o atingiram fracamente, e a puxou contra o peito. Enquanto eu esperava presenciar uma briga assustadora entre os dois, observei meu pai aninhar o rosto da minha mãe no peito dele e, depois de acariciar os longos cabelos dela, ele sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, terminando com um beijo delicado na testa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, esquecidos da minha presença. Finalmente, minha mãe resolveu falar:

- Ele deve estar sofrendo. Você sabe como qualquer laço era importante para ele. Nós devíamos...

- Não, Sakura – meu pai a interrompeu, fazendo-a levantar os olhos para ele. –Você escolheu vir comigo para o Som. Você escolheu deixar a Folha e qualquer laço que havia em Konoha.

Eu vi minha mãe estreitar os olhos e se afastar do abraço do meu pai, mas no instante seguinte, a expressão em seu rosto abrandou, e ela levou uma mão calmamente até o meu pai, acariciando-o.

- O que aconteceu conosco, Sasuke? – ela disse baixinho para ele, encarando-o profundamente nos olhos. – Nós éramos unidos como um só, por que ficamos tão distantes?

Ele não respondeu. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas finalmente pareceu ter se lembrado da minha presença na sala e apenas inclinou sua cabeça na minha direção, chamando também a atenção da minha mãe. Virando-se para mim, ela enxugou uma última lágrima que ainda corria em seu rosto e simplesmente anunciou com um sorriso falso:

- Eu tenho que checar o que os meninos estão fazendo. Não se atrasem para o jantar.

Quando ela saiu, meu pai se virou para a porta de vidro que fazia com que toda a sala tivesse uma bela vista do nosso jardim. Ele ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, refletindo com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Se ele não fosse o nosso destemido Otokage, eu podia dizer que ele estava bastante consternado com a notícia do luto do Hokage.

- Eu conheci o antigo bairro do Clã Uchiha em Konoha, também – falei de repente, mais para quebrar o silêncio que pela curiosidade que tinha sobre aquele passado ainda obscuro para mim.

Ele continuou olhando para o jardim, sem se virar para trás.

- Humf! – bufou. – Aquele lugar deveria ter sido destruído há muito tempo.

Eu arregalei os olhos para as costas dele, mas ele nem se mexeu.

- Vá para o seu quarto, Amisa – ele ordenou, ainda de costas para mim. – Você deve estar cansada da viagem, e a partir de amanhã, vocês terão missões cada vez mais difíceis agora que são chuunins.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e deixei a sala, levando a foto dos meus pais e seu amigo junto comigo. Mais tarde, durante o jantar, nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada sobre Konoha, ou o Hokage, ou mesmo sobre qualquer coisa que lembrasse meu exame chuunin e a foto que eu trouxera comigo. Eu não me importei, a foto estava bem guardada em um novo porta-retrato no meu quarto, e eu sempre olhava para aqueles três genins e seu mestre, pensando em mim e no meu time ninja, e no quanto nós nos importávamos um com o outro. A partir daquele dia decidi que jamais deixaria que nos separássemos como aconteceu com o time dos meus pais. Nós éramos um só, como meu pai sempre nos ensinou.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Muito obrigada a Miateixeira, que revisou duas vezes o mesmo cap e ainda conseguiu dar dicas importantíssimas. E mil beijos a todos que deixaram reviews!


	5. A Célula Tripla: Parte 2

_A partir daquele dia decidi que jamais deixaria que nos separássemos como aconteceu com o time dos meus pais. Nós éramos um só, como meu pai sempre nos ensinou._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 5:** A Célula Tripla – Parte 2

Anos se passaram desde minha viagem a Konoha, e para provar que tanto eu quanto meus avós tínhamos razão em nos entristecer quando tive que voltar para casa, nunca mais tive a oportunidade de voltar para a Vila da Folha, ou mesmo para o País do Fogo. Ao longo dos anos, a Vila do Som prosperou muito desde que nossos ninjas começaram a participar dos exames chuunin e mostrar suas habilidades aos senhores feudais de diversos países. Entre o meu time, Kaito já era jounin, e há muito tempo que meu pai deixara de nos acompanhar em nossas missões. Assim como eu havia decidido anos atrás, nós estávamos unidos por laços muito fortes, éramos uma célula tripla, e eu sabia que era isso que nos tornava imbatíveis.

Com dezesseis anos, eu ainda usava meus cabelos compridos e presos da mesma maneira que a foto da minha mãe. Já estava bem mais alta que na época do meu exame chuunin e meu corpo se transformara significativamente. A única coisa que ainda faltava era me tornar uma jounin como o Kaito, o que estava prestes a acontecer assim que meu pai me liberasse para realizar os exames.

Eu o observava nervosamente por trás de sua mesa, olhando com a testa franzida para os papéis que eu acabara de lhe entregar. Aquele não era nem meu pai nem meu sensei, era o Otokage, que parecia mais irritado que o normal naquela tarde.

- Você ainda não está pronta para estes exames, Amisa – a voz indiferente do Otokage declarou.

Ele nem sequer levantou os olhos para mim quando disse aquilo. Simplesmente pousou os papéis numa pilha que, provavelmente, estava destinada ao lixo e tirou mais papéis de outra pilha, lendo e rabiscando alguma coisa neles.

Eu ainda permaneci parada, boquiaberta na frente dele. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Tinha passado os últimos meses treinando exaustivamente para realizar aqueles exames. Ouvir do meu pai, treinador e Otokage, que ainda não estava preparada era como se o chão tivesse acabado de se abrir sob meus pés e o mundo desabado sobre mim.

- Você nem sequer ativou o terceiro nível do Sharingan – ele começou com um tom de aborrecimento assim que percebeu que eu continuava parada em sua frente, mas ainda mirando os novos papéis em sua mesa. – Se você quer mesmo se tornar uma jounin, está na hora de evitar outras distrações e se concentrar no seu treinamento.

Distrações? Do que ele estava falando? A única coisa que me afastava dos meus treinamentos eram as missões que ele mesmo indicava para o meu time. Meu pai parecia muito irritado naquele dia, e eu não conseguia entender o motivo, mas parecia que fora a escolhida como o alvo para aplacar as frustrações dele. Kaito sempre treinava comigo e já era jounin há tanto tempo, tinha certeza que tanto eu quanto o Yiuki estávamos no mesmo nível dele. E agora meu pai inventava esta história do Sharingan; eu não via por que era tão necessário que ele evoluísse mais uma vez apenas para participar de mais um exame.

- Eu me descuidei do seu treinamento para dar mais atenção às minhas tarefas como Otokage. Quem sabe sob a tutela de um mestre que possa se dedicar inteiramente ao seu treinamento, você desenvolva suas habilidades mais rapidamente. – Sem esperar alguma resposta minha, ele ordenou: – Você seguirá com a Karin para o esconderijo sul.

- O quê? – protestei, gritando. – Mas a Karin me odeia!

Com o meu protesto, ele foi obrigado a levantar os olhos para mim. Mas foi apenas para fazer uma expressão que dizia que era mais prudente eu ficar em silêncio.

- Vá para casa e arrume suas coisas – ele continuou. – Vocês partirão amanhã de manhã.

- Mas e quanto ao Kaito e o Yiuki? – perguntei, tentando argumentar que eu precisava ficar na vila por causa do meu time.

- Desta vez você irá sozinha – meu pai respondeu, sem dar abertura para mais reivindicações.

A vantagem de ser filha do Otokage era que eu o conhecia muito bem para decifrar o tom que ele usava quando não aceitaria ser contrariado. Resignada, restou-me apenas perguntar:

- E quanto tempo devo ficar?

- Até a Karin julgar que você está pronta para os exames – veio a resposta seca.

Eu abri a boca para protestar mais uma vez. Do jeito que conhecia a Karin, eu iria apodrecer no esconderijo sul e ela jamais admitiria que eu estava pronta para o exame jounin. Entretanto, antes mesmo de dizer qualquer palavra, fui atingida por outro olhar fulminante. Eu sabia a hora certa de me calar, principalmente quando o humor do meu pai estava pior que o usual.

Deixei o escritório do Otokage sem mais uma palavra, contrariada com a decisão dele, e segui o caminho até minha casa com a cabeça baixa, fitando o chão, emburrada. Estava tão distraída, praguejando silenciosamente contra a Karin, que mal percebi quando fui puxada para um pequeno beco formado entre duas casas. Kaito me prendeu entre ele e uma das paredes e inclinou seus lábios contra os meus, num daqueles beijos que sempre faziam minhas pernas amolecerem.

- E então? – ele perguntou assim que nos separamos. – Quando será o exame?

Eu desviei meus olhos dos dele, encarando o chão.

- Se depender do meu pai, nunca – respondi.

- Ele ainda não deixou você fazer os testes?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, ainda sem coragem de encará-lo. Ele colocou a mão sob o meu queixo, me fazendo levantar o rosto até nossos olhos escuros se encontrarem.

- Você é a melhor kunoichi dessa vila, Amisa – ele me disse. – Seu pai deve estar apenas preocupado com você, mas logo ele verá que já está pronta.

Kaito, como qualquer ninja do som, admirava o Otokage e jamais contrariaria uma decisão dele. Eu não disse nada, estava desapontada demais para me animar com aquelas palavras, até sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus novamente. Entretanto, para estragar ainda mais o meu dia, quando abri a boca para aprofundar aquele beijo, ouvi a voz mais irritante que poderia escutar naquele momento, e fui obrigada a me afastar do Kaito rapidamente.

- Amisa... Kaito... Vocês não deveriam estar em alguma missão? – Karin olhava para nós dois com as mãos na altura da cintura e um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto. – Ah... já sei! Aquele _dobe_ que sempre anda com vocês está atrasado de novo.

Se ela percebera alguma coisa entre nós, fingiu ignorar, mas eu não a deixaria insultar um companheiro daquele jeito.

- Lave a boca para falar alguma coisa do Yiuki! – eu gritei indignada, avançando em direção a ela.

- Amisa! – Kaito sussurrou no meu ouvido, segurando-me pelo braço. – O Otokage não nos indicou nenhuma missão para hoje, Karin-sama – ele continuou com uma voz firme, voltando-se para ela.

- Neste caso – ela respondeu, o sorriso maldoso ainda no rosto –, vocês deveriam aproveitar este tempo para treinar.

Kaito assentiu com a cabeça, ainda me segurando para evitar que eu pulasse em cima dela. Eu só me acalmei depois que ela deu as costas para nós e saiu da nossa vista, dirigindo-se ao escritório do meu pai.

- Você acha que ela viu a gente? – perguntei.

Kaito riu, e depois respondeu com ironia:

- Bem, ela falou com a gente, não falou?

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Se ela contar alguma coisa sobre nós para o meu pai, não sei o que ele faria com você.

- Não se preocupe – ele me interrompeu, pousando o dedo indicador nos meus lábios. – Eu conversei com o Sasuke-sensei esta manhã, ele já sabe sobre nós.

- Você o quê? – perguntei assustada.

Kaito não podia estar falando sério. Entretanto, a irritação do meu pai comigo começava a fazer sentido depois disso, principalmente o que ele quis dizer com as "distrações" que estavam atrapalhando o meu treino.

- Eu pedi para ele uma missão para provar que sou digno da filha do Otokage. Vou partir amanhã pela manhã.

- Você o quê? – repeti a pergunta, ainda mais pálida com a notícia.

Mil e uma coisas passavam em minha mente. Como eu iria encarar o meu pai quando encontrasse novamente com ele? Como o meu pai tinha recebido a notícia e que tipo de missão ele teria dado ao Kaito? Até que ponto aquela história estava relacionada com a decisão dele de me tirar da vila? E será que ele achava que, nos separando, nós acabaríamos esquecendo um do outro? Agora parecia óbvio que ele estava culpando o Kaito por eu não ter treinado o suficiente para ativar o terceiro nível do Sharingan. Ele estava nos punindo, mandando o Kaito sozinho para uma missão e eu para os cuidados da Karin, no esconderijo sul?

Minha cabeça começava a doer com tantas perguntas não respondidas, e o brilho no olhar do Kaito só me deixava ainda mais angustiada. Ele parecia feliz em ter a chance de "provar seu valor" para o Otokage.

– Que missão é essa? Você vai sozinho? Você não pode ir sozinho, nós ainda somos um time.

Kaito simplesmente sorriu.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse. – Eu ficarei bem.

E, depois de um beijo suave em minha testa, ele começou a caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos, como sempre fazia, em direção ao campo onde sempre treinávamos e onde provavelmente encontraríamos o Yiuki. Meu treinamento no resto do dia foi praticamente inútil. Não conseguia me concentrar pensando no Kaito e no meu futuro exílio. Eu vi como o Yiuki ficou arrasado quando Kaito lhe contou sobre sua missão solitária, e nem tive coragem de contar a eles sobre a decisão do meu pai de me mandar para longe também. Só pensava em como nosso amigo ficaria sozinho enquanto eu estivesse com a Karin e o Kaito em missão.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Felizmente, meu pai não jantou conosco naquela noite, e eu fui direto para meu quarto, arrumar minhas coisas para a viagem do dia seguinte e lamentar pelos dias, e talvez meses, que ficaria sem o Kaito. Eu me perguntava como conseguiria ficar tanto tempo sem ver o rosto dele, ou aquele sorriso que era sempre tão raro, ou seus olhos sempre compenetrados. Nós nem havíamos nos separados e eu já sentia saudades dos beijos dele, do frio na barriga que sentia sempre que nos tocávamos, das minhas pernas bambas quando estava ao lado dele. Entretanto, mesmo distraída com todas as dúvidas que pesavam em meu coração, ainda era uma ninja, e percebi facilmente alguém me vigiando pela janela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei para o Kaito, ajudando-o a entrar no meu quarto e procurando no escuro da noite se mais alguém conseguiria nos ver. – Se o pegarem tentando invadir o meu quarto, você está morto!

- Eu vim atrás do meu beijo de despedida – ele respondeu, sorrindo e alheio às minhas preocupações.

Eu sorri para ele; Kaito sempre conseguia me fazer esquecer de qualquer angústia. Entretanto, quando eu estava prestes a beijá-lo, ele percebeu meus equipamentos ninja espalhados pela cama e perguntou, franzindo o cenho:

- Por que você está arrumando as suas coisas? Você não está pensando em ir comigo, não é? Eu já disse que partirei sozinho.

- Não – respondi, desanimada. – Meu pai também me mandou para longe da vila.

Kaito me olhou seriamente.

- Você acha que ele está querendo nos separar?

Eu levantei os ombros.

- Não sei – respondi. – Mas ele me mandou para o esconderijo sul com a Karin, para treinar sem mais "distrações".

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, aproximando-se mais de mim e me empurrando contra a parede.

- Então é isso que eu sou para você? Uma distração?

- Isso não é brincadeira, Kaito! – eu o censurei, empurrando-o para trás. – Eu estou realmente preocupada com essa sua missão misteriosa. Meu pai acha que não estou treinando direito por sua causa. Estou com medo do que ele pode fazer com você.

- Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar – Kaito me assegurou, aproximando-se de novo e deixando um beijo em minha testa. – Talvez seja até melhor você partir para o sul com a Karin, você estará mais segura lá.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

- Nada – ele mentiu. – Apenas que eu ficaria mais tranqüilo sabendo que você ficará longe de qualquer missão enquanto eu não estiver por perto para protegê-la – completou, com um sorriso debochado.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele, sabia quando Kaito não estava sendo sincero. Aquele comportamento não era típico dele; certamente ele sabia de alguma coisa e não queria me contar.

- Eu devo voltar dentro de alguns dias – ele continuou, tentando mudar de assunto – e vou para o esconderijo sul assim que chegar. Não importa o que disser o Otokage.

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para mim para me beijar. Ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus, esqueci completamente minhas aflições e deixei que ele continuasse a explorar não só a minha boca, mas todo o meu corpo. Incitada com os movimentos dele, eu o imitei, e nossas carícias ficaram cada vez mais ousadas, talvez estimuladas pela promessa de ficarmos vários dias afastados ou o temor não dito de jamais encontrá-lo novamente. Não sei dizer como chegamos até a cama, mas sem precisarmos nos esconder do nosso outro companheiro de time como quando estávamos em missão, naquela noite nós deixamos nossos instintos nos guiarem até o fim, pela primeira vez, com gemidos abafados para evitar que fôssemos ouvidos. Experimentar o corpo dele sobre o meu, dentro do meu, me fez sentir como se fôssemos um só, e a partir daquela noite eu entendi que jamais conseguiria viver sem ele. Meu pai podia tentar nos afastar, mas nós sempre estaríamos juntos, de alguma forma, e ele jamais tiraria isso de nós.

Nós adormecemos abraçados, tentando prolongar nosso contato físico perante a separação iminente. Quando chegou a hora de partir, antes que os primeiros raios de sol iluminassem a janela do meu quarto, Kaito se levantou e, com um beijo leve em meus lábios, não teve coragem de dizer adeus, apenas sussurrou:

- Eu amo você, Amisa.

Eu o abracei com força, como se fosse capaz de fazer nossos corpos se mesclarem e uma parte de mim pudesse partir com ele.

- Volte logo – supliquei, assim que o soltei.

Seus lábios formaram um sorriso triste, e nós nos beijamos uma última vez antes que ele saísse pela janela, sem olhar para trás.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Se você tem tempo para cuidar dos cabelos, deveria aproveitá-lo treinando mais – a voz de Karin insistia em meu ouvido.

Já estava há uma semana no esconderijo sul, apenas com a companhia da Karin, que só se dirigia a mim para dizer o quanto eu era fraca, ou parecida com a minha mãe, ou o quanto eu e minha mãe éramos inúteis para a vila. Há dois dias que guardava para mim toda a raiva, que um dia fora admiração, por aquela mulher que meu pai decidira que seria a melhor pessoa para me treinar. Eu deixava ela falar o que quisesse, pensando apenas que, embora ela fosse considerada uma das kunoichis mais fortes da vila, foi a minha mãe quem meu pai escolheu para estar ao lado dele, e assim como a minha mãe, eu também tinha alguém que sempre estaria ao meu lado, ao contrário de ter aquela vida solitária que ela escolhera para si.

- Não adianta querer se arrumar para aquele seu namoradinho – ela continuava para as minhas costas, enquanto eu escovava os cabelos na frente do espelho, depois de um dia cansativo de treinamento. – Ele não vai voltar.

A certeza com que ela disse a última frase fez meu estômago embrulhar. Eu congelei, sem coragem nem ao menos para me virar para ela.

- Por que você acha que seu pai a mandou para cá? Ele apenas quis garantir que você não sairia correndo atrás do Kaito e acabar com o mesmo destino dele – a voz dela continuava irritando meus ouvidos, mas agora eu precisava me concentrar no que ela dizia. – Ele sabia que se as suspeitas de um ataque da Névoa se confirmarem, nenhum espião do Som voltaria com vida.

- O quê? – Eu finalmente me virei para ela, encarando-a, sem querer entender aquelas palavras.

Ela ajeitou os óculos e me deu um sorriso cínico.

- Humf! – ela bufou, com um tom de escárnio. - Se ao invés de se esconder por aí com seu namoradinho você prestasse mais atenção aos problemas da vila, saberia que há algum tempo que seu pai desconfia que a Vila da Névoa está prestes a nos atacar.

As informações passeavam em minha cabeça numa velocidade impressionante. Agora tudo parecia fazer sentido, principalmente as palavras de Kaito dizendo que eu estaria mais segura longe da vila. Analisando a posição das duas vilas, se os ninjas da Névoa pretendiam nos atacar, certamente não viriam pelo sul.

- Você acha que meu pai mandou o Kaito espionar a Vila da Névoa? – perguntei, temendo já saber a resposta.

- Eu estou certa disso – Karin respondeu. – Fui eu quem aprovou a missão.

Eu nem esperei o sorriso dela se formar novamente no rosto. Sabendo que levaria pelo menos um dia inteiro para chegar até a vila, simplesmente a deixei, sem maiores explicações. O cansaço do treinamento se dissipou rapidamente do meu corpo e a preocupação com o Kaito fez minhas pernas correrem mais rápido, meus sentidos ficarem mais aguçados, enquanto meu coração parecia que pesava mais a cada minuto que passava e eu ainda não chegava.

Quando o sol se pôs no dia seguinte, eu finalmente consegui avistar os primeiros paredões que escondiam a entrada para a vila. O ar parecia mais pesado, mas eu insistia em dizer a mim mesma que era apenas uma má impressão, causada pela minha preocupação excessiva. A vila estava mais vazia que o normal, quase não havia pessoas nas ruas, mas eu só entendi que alguma coisa estava realmente errada quando vi o tio Juugo e o tio Suigetsu de guarda na porta da enfermaria que servia para atender os ninjas que voltavam muito feridos de suas missões.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu perguntei diretamente para eles, assim que me aproximei.

- Amisa-chan – tio Juugo começou –, talvez não seja uma boa idéia você entrar...

- Você não deveria estar com a Karin? – tio Suigetsu o interrompeu, olhando firme para mim.

- Por que eu não posso entrar? – perguntei, ignorando-os. Meus olhos já estavam cheios lágrimas nervosas, e talvez tenha sido isso que fez tio Juugo afastar-se, silenciosamente, para me dar passagem.

Assim que entrei, meus olhos procuraram desesperadamente pelas várias macas do lugar. Minha mãe estava inclinada sobre uma delas, suas mãos brilhando com o chakra acumulado. Eu corri para frente apenas para descobrir que era o Yiuki deitado na maca, uma expressão de dor horrorosa no rosto.

- Amisa – eu ouvi a voz do meu pai, no mesmo instante que senti alguém me segurar pelo braço, me impedindo de chegar até o Yiuki. – É melhor você esperar aqui.

Eu virei para o meu pai para protestar, mas minha mãe foi mais rápida:

- Deixa-a, Sasuke.

Eu senti ele soltar o meu braço e me virei novamente para a direção da minha mãe. Ela não estava mais debruçada sobre o Yiuki, e suas mãos não brilhavam mais. Receosa, me aproximei lentamente deles. Quando o Yiuki conseguiu me ver, com os olhos levemente abertos, um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, mas eu ainda percebia que ele estava sentindo muita dor.

- Amisa-chan... – ele sussurrou –, me desculpe.

- Yiuki-kun – eu o chamei assim que cheguei ao lado dele e tomei sua mão. – Você não tem que se desculpar comigo – respondi, tentando suprimir as lágrimas.

- Eu... eu segui o Kaito... – ele continuou com dificuldade. – Eu tentei... trazer ele de volta.. para você...

Senti uma pontada no peito ao ouvir aquilo e levantei olhos inquisidores para minha mãe, mas ela nada respondeu.

- Eu sei o quanto ele significa para você – Yiuki continuou, usando suas últimas forças para falar comigo. – Eu só queria... queria ser mais forte para...

- Não, Yiuki – eu o interrompi. – Você precisa descansar agora, para se recuperar.

Ele balançou a cabeça violentamente, fazendo com que outra careta de dor surgisse em seu rosto.

- Eu não podia deixar o Kaito lá... – ele continuou. – Eu o trouxe de volta, mas... se eu fosse mais forte... eu... Me perdoe, Amisa-chan...

As últimas palavras foram um sussurro fraco, e então seus olhos se fecharam, e as expressões de dor em seu rosto finalmente relaxaram.

- Yiuki-kun! – eu o chamei, preocupada. – Yiuki, fale comigo! – inisisti, inclinando-me sobre ele e sacudindo seus ombros.

Ele não se moveu, e eu continuei chamando por ele, sacudindo seu corpo, sem aceitar a idéia óbvia de ele não estava mais entre nós.

- Amisa-chan – era a voz da minha mãe. Ela estava atrás de mim, me abraçando e tentando me afastar da maca onde Yiuki estava deitado.

- Yiuki! – eu continuei gritando por ele, observando o corpo dele, que agora parecia tão sereno, com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas que não conseguia mais controlar. - Por quê? – foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar para a minha mãe quando ela finalmente conseguiu me afastar da maca.

- O Yiuki seguiu o Kaito na missão dele, e os dois foram atacados – minha mãe respondeu, calmamente. – Ele chegou muito ferido e sem chakra. Eu tentei curá-lo, mas ele já estava muito debilitado.

Dizendo aquilo, ela me abraçou com força, e foi só então que eu percebi o meu pai parado atrás de nós, na entrada da enfermaria. Ele estava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, inexpressivo. No mesmo instante, as palavras da minha mãe se misturaram com as da Karin, e eu finalmente entendi o quanto o nosso Otokage poderia ser cruel quando julgasse necessário. Voltando a encarar minha mãe, eu perguntei:

- E onde está o Kaito? O que o Yiuki quis dizer com...

Eu não consegui continuar com a pergunta quando minha mãe simplesmente abaixou os olhos e virou o rosto em direção a algumas macas mais ao fundo da enfermaria. Havia alguém deitado sobre uma delas, mas seu corpo estava inteiramente coberto por um lençol branco, cheio de manchas de sangue.

Eu me desvencilhei dos braços da minha mãe e corri para a última maca, levantando o lençol que cobria o corpo para ver o seu rosto. Era ele, sem dúvidas. O semblante que eu sempre achara tão lindo estava todo deformado, e senti meu estômago revirar e minha garganta se fechar em ânsia quando vi diversas marcas de fortes queimaduras na pele dele. Apenas imaginar que tipo de técnica poderia ter feito aquilo nele fez meu coração doer e eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem como se tivesse acabado de levar um murro no estômago.

Para não cair, eu me agarrei no corpo frio e imóvel que há apenas uma semana ainda me abraçava e me aquecia. Meu cérebro lutava contra a idéia de que eu jamais o abraçaria daquele jeito novamente, e inconscientemente, eu o segurava com mais força.

- Não! Kaito! – eu ouvi minha própria voz gritando, embora não tivesse mais plena consciência do que fazia ou dizia.

- Amisa! Não há mais nada a fazer, filha – minha mãe disse firme atrás de mim, me segurando e puxando para me fazer soltá-lo, como fizera quando eu estava com o Yiuki. – Ele já estava morto quando o Yiuki o trouxe para cá.

- Não! Eu não vou deixá-lo – gritei, recusando-me a aceitar que ele estava realmente morto.

- Sasuke! – ouvi minha mãe gritar, sabendo que não conseguiria me tirar dali sozinha.

No instante seguinte, senti mais uma força tentando me afastar do Kaito. Virei o rosto para trás e o encarei com os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas e com minha raiva.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – gritei. – Você o matou! Eu odeio você!

Meus berros fizeram tio Juugo e tio Suigetsu saírem de sua guarda para verificarem o que estava acontecendo. Meus pais ainda tentavam fazer eu largar do corpo do Kaito, o que só aconteceu quando tio Juugo tomou o lugar da minha mãe.

- Vocês não vão conseguir me separar dele! – eu continuava gritando, presa entre os braços do meu pai e do tio Juugo.

Com a visão ainda embaçada pelas lágrimas, eu percebi minha mãe acumulando chakra em suas mãos novamente. Ela chegou mais perto de mim e, calmamente, sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Amisa-chan, você tem que se acalmar, por favor.

Eu senti suas mãos quentes encostando no meu peito e, aos poucos, as batidas do meu coração pareceram desacelerar, as lágrimas em meus olhos diminuírem, e uma sensação de paz e letargia tomou conta do meu corpo. No instante seguinte, eu não vi mais nada.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Eu vou até ali e já volto se esconde atrás da cadeira. Senhas para as caixinhas de lenço serão entregues após o clique no botão "GO!" logo abaixo! XD

**DICA:** Reviews deixam a autora animada a continuar escrevendo... :P


	6. O Hokage

_Eu senti suas mãos quentes encostando no meu peito e, aos poucos, as batidas do meu coração pareceram desacelerar, as lágrimas em meus olhos diminuírem, e uma sensação de paz e letargia tomou conta do meu corpo. No instante seguinte, eu não vi mais nada._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 6:** O Hokage

Quando abri os olhos novamente, estava no meu quarto, deitada na minha cama, ainda usando as mesmas roupas que estava usando quando treinava com a Karin. Era o meu quarto, na minha casa, de volta na Vila do Som. Aquilo significava que o sonho horrível não fora um sonho, que o Kaito e o Yiuki estavam realmente...

Eu fechei os olhos quando aquele pensamento fez meu coração se apertar, tentando inutilmente segurar as lágrimas. Virando o rosto em direção a janela, abri os olhos mais uma vez, apenas para ver que já era um novo dia. O céu estava azul e o sol parecia brilhar lá fora, mas nada daquilo me importava; não haveria mais dias alegres dali em diante.

Eu fechei os olhos de novo, pronta para deixar que mais lágrimas escorressem por causa dos meus amigos, do meu time, do Kaito... Não sei quanto tempo fiquei chorando sozinha no meu quarto, até que decidi que não adiantaria derramar mais lágrimas, eles não voltariam. Levantei quase num estrondo e saí a procura daquele que eu considerava o responsável por tudo o que acontecera: o meu próprio pai.

Quando entrei na sala, toda a atenção foi voltada para mim. Minha mãe, tio Juugo, tio Suigetsu, e até mesmo a Karin estavam na sala, mas eu não estava em condições de pensar em como aquilo era estranho. Todos pararam de conversar no exato momento que entrei. Meu pai também estava lá, e ele foi a única pessoa em quem me fixei. Eu não sabia exatamente o que queria dizer a ele, mas assim que o vi, joguei toda a raiva e dor que sentia pelas mortes inúteis que ele era responsável:

- Você os matou.

- Amisa-chan! – era a voz da minha mãe que me chamava, mas eu continuei olhando fixo para o meu pai.

- Por quê? – continuei. – O que eles fizeram para você?

- Amisa – meu pai começou enquanto caminhava em minha direção -, você não...

- Qual o problema com você? – eu gritei, dando pequenos passos para trás enquanto ele continuava avançando. – Você não consegue ver os outros felizes? Você não consegue suportar a idéia de que alguém nesta casa não tem a mesma vida triste e sem graça que você?

Ele parou assim que ouviu aquelas palavras, mas eu continuei encarando-o, sem deixar que nenhuma lágrima caísse dos meus olhos na frente dele.

- Eu não vou permitir que você fale comigo desse jeito, Amisa! – ele respondeu, com a voz baixa e carregada de cólera. – Eles morreram tentando defender a nossa vila. Como uma shinobi do som você deveria estar preparada a fazer certos sacrifícios pelo bem da sua vila.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele, tirando a hitaiate que ainda estava presa na minha cabeça.

- Então eu me recuso a ser uma shinobi do som! – berrei, atirando a hitaiate longe.

Com aquilo, eu realmente havia tirado meu pai do sério.

- Se você fizer isso, será uma renegada – ele respondeu, voltando a andar na minha direção.

Eu simplesmente estreitei os olhos ainda mais, desafiando-o.

- Sasuke!

Eu ouvi minha mãe gritar apavorada quando viu meu pai desembainhar a espada dele. Por um único instante senti minha vista embaçar, mas quando ela voltou ao normal, eu podia enxergar claramente os rápidos movimentos dele. Eu percebi que ele não pretendia me machucar, apenas me prender, mas graças à evolução do meu Sharingan, eu estava quase tão rápida quanto ele e consegui escapar. Talvez nossos movimentos fossem rápidos demais para que os outros pudessem percebê-los sem o auxílio do doujutsu da família, e ninguém conseguiu me parar quando me desvencilhei do meu pai e saí correndo de casa.

Eu corri o quanto pude até sair da vila, alheia a movimentação dos demais ninjas do som, apenas concentrada em fugir, esquecer daquele mundo centrado em missões, riscos e sacrifícios. A impressão que tinha da minha vila natal era que suas ruas estavam cobertas de sangue e sofrimento, e eu só queria me livrar daquilo o mais rápido possível. Eu não conseguia parar de correr. Eu fugia das imagens do corpo do Kaito praticamente irreconhecível, dos olhos tristes do Yiuki me pedindo desculpas por algo que jamais seria culpa dele. Eu corria para tentar acalmar a dor que sentia no coração, para tentar esquecer o meu time, para não ser esmagada pela culpa pelas mortes deles que começava a me invadir.

Depois de três dias e três noites viajando sozinha e sem nenhuma provisão, eu avistei os primeiros indícios de que estava entrando no País do Fogo. Inconscientemente, meu corpo parecia ter me guiado até o lar dos meus avós, das pessoas que me receberam com tanto amor e carinho na única vez que havia deixado a minha casa. Uma pequena faísca de esperança brilhou em meu coração com a idéia de voltar a Konoha, e eu consegui reunir os restos das minhas forças para continuar, até sucumbir nos portões que guardavam a Vila Oculta da Folha.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Naruto-sama – um dos guardiões dos portões entrou apressado no escritório -, uma garota chegou quase desmaiando à vila. Ela suplicou por uma reunião com o Hokage.

- Uma garota? – o Hokage repetiu, levantando seus olhos tristes da pilha de papéis que estava analisando.

- Si- sim... Ela está muito debilitada, mas disse que precisava vê-lo. – Aproximando-se mais da mesa do Hokage, ele completou com a voz mais baixa: - Ela diz ser parente dos Haruno, de Konoha.

O Hokage empalideceu, arregalando os olhos e segurando a respiração. Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns longos minutos, até que respondeu num suspiro:

- Deixe-a entrar – ordenou.

O ninja assentiu com a cabeça e voltou-se para a porta do escritório, dando permissão para o segundo guardião entrar, praticamente me carregando apoiada no corpo dele.

Assim que entrei no escritório do Hokage, reconheci imediatamente o menino de cabelos loiros que sempre via na foto dos meus pais. Ele não era mais um garotinho, mas ainda tinha as mesmas feições, embora os brilhantes olhos azuis pareciam tristes e cansados.

O esforço para percorrer o pequeno caminho entre os portões de Konoha e o escritório do Hokage, entretanto, pareceu exaurir o resto das minhas forças, e eu simplesmente deixei meu corpo escorregar para o chão, sem conseguir mais me manter em pé.

- Me desculpe – sussurrei –, mas há três dias que deixei a Vila do Som, e não parei um minuto para descansar até chegar aqui.

Com os olhos fechados, eu ouvi os ruídos que indicavam que ele havia se levantado de sua mesa e caminhado até mim. Ele se abaixou e levantou meu rosto delicadamente, com sua mão sob meu queixo. Eu abri os olhos para descobrir o Hokage me encarado com olhos apreensivos, afastando meu cabelo para trás para que meu rosto ficasse mais evidente. Nós nos encaramos por algum tempo; eu um pouco assustada com a maneira como aqueles olhos tão azuis pareciam tão curiosos comigo, e ele... talvez ele estivesse surpreso com a volta de um passado tão distante.

- Você disse a eles que tem parentes em Konoha – ele afirmou. – Os Haruno?

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, com os olhos quase tão arregalados quanto os dele. O Hokage soltou mais um suspiro.

- É um longo caminho do Som até aqui – ele insinuou.

- Por favor – eu supliquei –, eu não posso voltar. Eu... eu...

- Você precisa descansar – ele me cortou. – Vou pedir para que a levem até o Hospital de Konoha. Quando você estiver em condições, nós conversaremos novamente.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, cansada. Deixei que os dois ninjas da folha que me receberam me levassem até o hospital, onde finalmente pude deixar que todo o cansaço dos últimos dias tomasse conta do meu corpo. Quando acordei, descobri que estive dormindo por dois dias, mas que logo poderia deixar o hospital, deveria apenas esperar a visita do Hokage, que exigiu ser avisado assim que eu acordasse.

Sentei apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama e descobri que minhas roupas foram trocadas por uma simples camisola do hospital. Olhei em volta e me vi sozinha num quarto de enfermaria, num lugar estranho, sem nenhum conhecido a não ser pelos meus avós, que eu ainda não sabia se haviam sido avisados da minha chegada. De repente, pensei na minha mãe e meus irmãos, e no quanto sentiria a falta deles. Eu havia perdido o Kaito e o Yiuki para sempre, mas lamentava que, com a minha fuga, também perdia todos os laços que havia criado na minha infância.

Deixei que as lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto mais uma vez com aquele pensamento, olhando tristemente para a janela, observando os pássaros que voavam alegremente pelo céu azul de Konoha. Uma voz igualmente alegre me despertou alguns minutos depois, e eu esfreguei os olhos rapidamente com as costas da mão para tentar esconder o choro.

- Amisa-chan! Você finalmente acordou! – Ino entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

Assim que se aproximou mais da minha cama, ela deve ter percebido meus olhos vermelhos e as bochechas úmidas, e sua expressão mudou completamente.

- Você estava chorando? – ela perguntou. Pegando na minha mão, ela me considerou seriamente e depois continuou: – O Hokage apenas nos disse que você chegou nos portões de Konoha exaurida. O que aconteceu?

Eu a encarei, mordendo os lábios, mas não respondi.

- Humf! – ela bufou, cruzando os braços. – Você pode não falar nada para mim, mas terá que se explicar com o Hokage.

- Sinto muito, Ino-san – finalmente resolvi responder –, mas é um assunto que só posso discutir com o Hokage. Entretanto, você poderia avisar os meus avós que estou aqui? Eu gostaria muito de vê-los novamente.

Ino demorou um pouco para responder, entretanto, quando ela abriu a boca, foi interrompida pela chegada do Hokage. Eu senti um frio na barriga quando o vi entrar no quarto, temendo por um breve momento que não seria bem recebida numa outra vila, mas o sorriso dele logo me tranqüilizou.

- Amisa Uchiha – ele disse assim que me viu. – Felizmente a Ino-san pode me ajudar a elucidar muitas coisas sobre nossa misteriosa viajante enquanto você ainda estava inconsciente.

Eu baixei os olhos, sem saber o que responder.

- Você sabe que, sendo uma kunoichi do som, sua presença em Konoha é proibida sem uma autorização prévia do Hokage? – ele continuou.

- Eu sei – respondi ainda com a cabeça baixa. – Mas eu não tinha outro lugar para ir – me expliquei, levantando olhos suplicantes para ele.

Com um simples olhar do Hokage, Ino saiu do quarto, deixando-nos a sós. Ele puxou uma cadeira para o lado da minha cama e sentou, considerando-me seriamente. Ele ainda deu um longo suspiro antes de falar novamente:

- Então... Você vai explicar por que está aqui? Por que me disse que não pode voltar?

Eu mordi os lábios enquanto o analisava. Ele tinha uma expressão reconfortante e um sorriso encorajador, tirando toda a minha apreensão inicial ao vê-lo; embora os olhos azuis tivessem sempre aquele brilho triste. Não pude deixar de comparar os Kages da Folha e do Som, ninguém poderia dizer que duas pessoas tão diferentes pudessem ter sido tão amigos um dia.

- Eu não sou mais uma kunoichi do som – respondi, sentindo-me segura em confiar minha história àquele homem. – Eu vim para Konoha porque... Eu sei que normalmente eu não deveria estar aqui, mas eu ainda tenho parentes aqui. Não importa o que o meu pai diga, eu ainda tenho laços com Konoha.

- O seu pai... – ele disse com um meio sorriso. – Você quer dizer... o Otokage? – perguntou, irônico.

Eu senti meu rosto corar, e meus olhos encaram o chão. Com o meu silêncio, ele continuou:

- Isso torna sua situação aqui ainda mais complicada. O Otokage pode acusar a Vila da Folha de ter seqüestrado sua filha e mantê-la presa em Konoha.

- Humf! Meu pai provavelmente já esqueceu que tem uma filha – respondi.

Ele continuou me olhando com um sorriso que não consegui decifrar, até que finalmente disse, mais para si mesmo que para mim:

- Aquele teme... provavelmente continua o mesmo cabeça-dura de sempre.

Eu me virei com os olhos arregalados para o Hokage; era a primeira vez que via alguém falar do meu pai daquele jeito. Dei um sorriso tímido, que logo se fechou quando entendi que minha presença em Konoha era um problema.

- Você pode confiar em mim – ele afirmou, voltando a me encarar com um sorriso discreto. – Conte-me por que você deixou sua vila e eu verei como consertar isso.

Alguma coisa nele fazia meu coração se aquietar, e pela primeira vez senti confiança para contar o que tinha acontecido. Não com todos os detalhes, mas o principal para que ele entendesse que eu não poderia mais voltar para casa. Quando terminei, ele estava fitando o chão, sério, e eu ainda aproveitei o silêncio dele para suplicar mais uma vez:

- Por favor, eu sei que não é comum ninjas freqüentarem outras vilas, mas meus avós ainda vivem aqui. De certa forma, eu também sou de Konoha...

- Amisa-chan – ele me interrompeu, levantando os olhos do chão para me encarar –, eu lamento muito, mas seus avós já faleceram.

Eu demorei alguns segundos para assimilar aquela informação. Não era justo! Não depois de tudo que havia perdido, depois de tudo que havia renunciado...

- O quê? Como? – perguntei, angustiada. – Como eles...? E por que ninguém nos avisou?

As lágrimas começaram a voltar em outra enxurrada, como eu já estava começando a ficar acostumada depois de tantas notícias desastrosas. Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água, e eu sentia que não conseguiria mais suportar tudo sozinha. Eu precisava de um ponto firme, de alguém para me segurar, e não pensei duas vezes antes de me jogar nos braços daquela pessoa que me parecia tão familiar, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto antes.

Pego de surpresa, ele fechou os braços vagarosamente nas minhas costas, num abraço consolador. Eu deixei que minhas lágrimas encharcassem os ombros dele, mas ele esperou pacientemente até que eu me acalmasse e, levantando-se da cadeira, me ajeitou novamente recostada na cabeceira da cama onde estava.

- Como? – eu perguntei assim que ele voltou a se sentar. – Como aconteceu?

- Foi há uns dois anos, eu acho – ele respondeu com a voz tranqüila, mas segurando a minha mão nas mãos dele. – Seu avô adoeceu de repente, nem a vovó-Tsunade conseguiu ajudá-lo. Alguns dias depois, sua avó faleceu também. Eu nem tive tempo de avisar a sua mãe, acabei tendo que escrever uma carta só, para avisar das duas mortes.

- Mas... – franzi o cenho, confusa – minha mãe nunca falou... Ela nem sequer veio para Konoha? Mesmo sabendo da morte dos próprios pais?

Ele apenas levantou os ombros e balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não duvidaria se essa carta jamais tenha chegado às mãos da minha mãe – disse, pensando até que ponto meu pai poderia ser tão obstinado a nos obrigar a cortar laços com Konoha.

O Hokage permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que finalmente falou:

- Amisa-chan, se você realmente acha que não deve voltar para o Som, eu tentarei convencer os anciãos que você não traz nenhum risco à nossa vila. A Ino-san já disse que você pode ficar na casa dela e do Sai até sua situação se definir.

Era o meu primeiro sorriso em dias. Eu arregalei os olhos e abri a boca para agradecê-lo, mas ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa:

- Entretanto, eu gostaria de te levar a um lugar antes de você tomar sua decisão.

- Mas eu já tomei minha decisão – respondi, fechando o sorriso. – Eu não vou voltar.

Ele me respondeu com um suspiro, e então falou:

- Você receberá alta logo após o almoço. Encontre-me no meu escritório.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – perguntei, receosa, assim que paramos em frente aos portões do Distrito Uchiha.

- Você sabe que lugar é esse? – o Hokage respondeu, fazendo outra pergunta.

- Eu já estive aqui com meus avós, mas nunca entrei – respondi. – Dizem que esse lugar é amaldiçoado.

Ele deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse do seu rosto.

- Também diziam que eu era um perigo para a vila, mas o Sasuke nunca ligou para isso – ele respondeu.

Eu virei para ele, encarando-o em dúvida, mas ele simplesmente começou a andar, entrando no distrito. Eu permaneci parada, uma sensação estranha no meu estômago com a idéia de entrar num lugar tão desolado.

Quando percebeu que eu não o acompanhava, o Hokage virou-se para mim e, sorrindo e acenado para trás, disse:

– O Distrito Uchiha não é nada mais que um bairro abandonado.

Ainda incerta, dei um pequeno passo para frente. O lugar era horrível; casas abandonadas caindo aos pedaços, mato crescendo por todos os lados, várias pedras nas calçadas soltas atrapalhando o caminhar. Quando cheguei ao lado do Hokage, ele sorriu e nós continuamos andando juntos, o braço dele me conduzindo pelos ombros.

Nós caminhamos até o que parecia ser o centro do lugar, onde havia uma casa principal que provavelmente fora habitada pelo chefe do clã. Embora tudo parecesse muito abandonado e desolado, eu não podia deixar de me admirar com o tamanho do lugar, tinha quase o mesmo tamanho de toda a Vila do Som. Mas então eu lembrei de como ficara admirada com o tamanho da Vila da Folha quando era mais nova, e as lembranças daquela viagem resgataram um fato até então esquecido.

- Uma vez – eu quebrei o silêncio enquanto andávamos –, o meu pai disse que tudo isso aqui deveria ser destruído.

- Bem – o Hokage respondeu, parando à minha frente –, se você ficar em Konoha, este lugar é seu por direito. Você pode fazer o que quiser com ele.

Eu olhei em volta. Aquele lugar ainda parecia horrível para mim, mas estava claro que um dia aquele bairro fora enorme e grandioso.

- Eu não entendo. Se o meu pai pertencia a um clã tão importante de Konoha, por que ele partiu? Por que ele se recusa a voltar?

Os olhos do Hokage pareceram escurecer ainda mais em seu brilho triste, e ele fechou o sorriso imediatamente.

- Talvez ele não goste das lembranças que tem deste lugar – ele respondeu, evitando me encarar.

- Lembranças? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

Ele levantou os olhos para mim, sondando minha reação. Quando percebeu que eu realmente não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava falando, perguntou:

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu aqui, não é? Por que dizem que esse lugar é amaldiçoado.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça. Ele foi até um banco próximo e sinalizou para que eu sentasse ao lado dele. Foi a primeira vez que ouvi a verdadeira história sobre a morte da família do meu pai, e finalmente entendi por que aquele lugar me dava arrepios. Apenas imaginar o horror que todo aquele cenário presenciara deixava meu estômago embrulhado, e se antes eu tinha receio de estar ali apenas por causa da aparência desolada do bairro, depois de conhecer sua verdadeira história, eu queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Desculpe – eu disse para o Hokage, já me levantando –, mas eu tenho que sair daqui.

Eu saí apressada, como se aquele lugar me pressionasse. A simples idéia de um garotinho encontrando não apenas seus pais, mas todos os membros do seu clã, impiedosamente assassinados, pelas mãos do próprio irmão... Aquilo era um pesadelo cruel demais para qualquer pessoa suportar, eu não estava em condições de não me emocionar com uma história tão sombria e logo senti mais lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos.

Meu coração só se acalmou quando a paisagem pareceu mudar das casas abandonadas para um campo aberto. Eu diminuí o passo e percebi um lago logo à frente, o sol refletido na superfície da água parecia que aliviava minha angústia. Pouco tempo depois, ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim.

- Agora você tem uma idéia de como o seu pai se sente em relação à Konoha.

Era o Hokage. E sim, depois de conhecer sua história, eu realmente podia entender a relutância do meu pai em voltar para sua vila, pelo menos em parte. E sim, aquilo também me fazia entender a aura sombria que sempre parecia estar em volta dele. O que eu não entendia, era como aquele homem que jamais me vira antes podia me conhecer tão bem a ponto de saber o que fazer para tentar me convencer a voltar para casa.

- Talvez ele tenha nos deixado pelo mesmo motivo que você fugiu da sua vila – a voz dele continuou, agora mais perto de mim. – Mas nós dois sabemos que fugir não adiantou nada para o Sasuke, não é mesmo?

Era nisso que ele queria chegar. Que eu estava fugindo... Que eu estava fugindo como o meu pai um dia fugira dali. E que se eu fizesse isso, me tornaria igual a pessoa que eu mais odiava naquele momento.

- Não adianta – respondi. – Você não vai me convencer a...

- Eu não estou tentando convencê-la de nada, Amisa-chan – ele me cortou, saindo de trás de mim para parar na minha frente. – Mas acho que você devia se orgulhar de ter pertencido a um time tão unido a ponto de arriscar a própria vida para salvar um companheiro.

- Humf! – respondi, secando as lágrimas e encarando o lago. – Se o meu pai não tivesse mandado o Kaito para uma missão suicida, ele e o Yiuki ainda estariam vivos.

Parado do meu lado, também encarando o lago, eu ouvi ele dar uma risadinha e, depois, comentar:

- Eu não podia esperar nada diferente de um time treinado pelo Sasuke. – Virando-se para mim, continuou: - Entretanto, mesmo sendo um teme, o Sasuke que eu conheci jamais faria o que você diz que ele fez.

Eu virei bruscamente para encará-lo também, franzindo a testa.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Depois de tudo o que o meu pai fez, por que você ainda o defende?

Ele apenas sorriu com aqueles olhos tristes.

- O Sasuke foi meu primeiro, e talvez o único, amigo. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que me reconheceu como algo mais que um Jinchuuriki, foi o primeiro que me fez entender como os laços que construímos são importantes.

- E mesmo assim – continuei –, ele jamais se importou em voltar para vê-lo novamente. É isso que você chama amizade?

Os olhos azuis ficaram ainda mais sombrios.

- O Sasuke tem as razões dele, eu acho.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Apesar de nunca testemunhar a amizade entre aquele homem e o meu pai, sabia que aquilo tinha ferido seus sentimentos. A expressão de tristeza dele dizia claramente que ele também não entendia completamente as razões do meu pai.

- Eu sei que são situações diferentes – ele recomeçou, depois de uns instantes em silêncio –, mas se você está mesmo decidida a não voltar para casa, significa jamais voltará para a vila que seus amigos morreram para defender. Você acha que eles ficariam felizes com isso?

Eu estreitei os olhos. Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo?

- Eu... eu não sei – respondi, minha indignação de repente se transformando em dúvida. Eu não gostaria de ver meus amigos sofrendo como o Hokage parecia sofrer com a ausência dos meus pais. – Eu não sei se suportaria passar todos os dias pelos mesmos lugares que nós freqüentávamos e não sentir a falta deles.

- Você vai continuar sentindo a falta deles, mesmo se nunca mais voltar ao Som. Acredite – ele disse, sério.

Eu voltei meus olhos novamente para o horizonte, o sol começava a baixar, deixando um reflexo dourado na superfície da água.

- É verdade o que dizem? – perguntei, ainda olhando para frente.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o tempo. É verdade que ele faz a gente esquecer? Que faz essa dor diminuir?

Eu senti a mão dele sob meu rosto, me fazendo virar para encará-lo. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, não era o Hokage que eu encarava, mas um menino que parecia tão magoado e aflito quanto eu.

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse, quase num sussurro, balançando a cabeça.

Eu lutei para que meus olhos não se enchessem de lágrimas mais uma vez, vendo aquela figura que parecia tão confiante de si, agora tão desamparada. Senti a mão dele subindo pelo meu rosto, e o inclinei na direção dela, aceitando o carinho com os olhos fechados. Foi uma sensação estranha, mas era uma sensação boa. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte, e eu me senti estranhamente serena, como se o toque dele fosse capaz de me fazer esquecer toda a minha ansiedade.

Abri os olhos para ainda encontrar aqueles olhos azuis sobre mim. Por um breve momento, senti uma urgência estranha de me aproximar dele, de devolver aquele carinho que ele parecia precisar tanto quanto eu. Inconscientemente, senti que umedecia meus lábios, mas parei subitamente, uma batida do meu coração falhou assim que percebi o que estava prestes a fazer.

- Eu... er... – balbuciei, ainda assustada. – Está ficando tarde, eu gostaria de sair daqui.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e nós nos dirigimos para fora do Distrito Uchiha, o Hoakge falando sem parar alguma coisa sobre a Ino e o marido dela. Eu deixava as palavras entrarem e saírem pelos meus ouvidos, sem coragem de falar mais nada. Não sabia se ele tinha notado que eu estivera a ponto de beijá-lo num momento de fraqueza. Quando chegamos na casa da Ino, nos despedimos formalmente, e eu ainda fiquei observando ele se afastar antes de entrar.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Desculpem a demora em atualizar. Eu tava postando com regularidade antes porque os caps já estavam prontos com antecedência. Agora estou ficando com menos tempo para escrever e os caps também estão ficando mais longos. O próximo cap também será longo, mas a boa notícia é que já tem umas 1000 palavras escritas! XD

E tem alguns agradecimentos especiais: primeiro a **Mye-chan**, sempre pronta a responder algumas duvidazinhas - tanto nesse quanto no cap quanto no anterior. Eu esqueci de agradecer antes, então agora o "obrigada" é em dobro!

Também "brigadinha" a **Lila** – que mesmo dizendo que não gosta de SasuSaku, sempre acompanha as minhas fics!

E por último, mas não menos importante, muito obrigada a **Miateixeira** – é graças a ela que o Sasuke está do jeito que está. Porque se ela deixasse eu ter uma recaída, ele já estava tão fofo que seria totalmente OOC!

E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês até que foram muito bonzinhos com o Sasuke, e ele agradece e promete se explicar no futuro! XD

**DICA:** Reviews deixam a autora animada a continuar escrevendo... :P


	7. Volta para Casa

_Eu deixava as palavras entrarem e saírem pelos meus ouvidos, sem coragem de falar mais nada. Não sabia se ele tinha notado que eu estivera a ponto de beijá-lo num momento de fraqueza. Quando chegamos na casa da Ino, nos despedimos formalmente, e eu ainda fiquei observando ele se afastar antes de entrar._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 7:** Volta Para Casa

Eu não sei qual foi a repercussão da minha fuga na Vila do Som, mas até hoje ainda se comenta do furor causado, cinco dias depois, por uma carta enviada à minha mãe pelo Hokage. Quando a águia mensageira de Konoha chegou ao Som, os ninjas que a receberam descobriram um envelope lacrado com um selo que reconheceria apenas o chakra de quem estava endereçado: Sakura Haruno. Sem saberem o que fazer, o envelope foi levado até o escritório do Otokage, que dizem, urrou de raiva ao ler o nome do remetente: Naruto Uzumaki.

Meu pai atravessou a vila no caminho do seu escritório para sua casa em tempo recorde, e dizem também, que o nome da minha mãe foi ouvido por todos os habitantes da vila quando ele a chamou.

- O que significa isso? – ele perguntou, ameaçadoramente, estendendo o envelope assim que ela apareceu na frente dele.

Ela franziu o cenho, pegando a carta com curiosidade, e abriu o envelope. Sentando-se no sofá, começou a ler o conteúdo em voz alta:

_Sakura-chan,_

_Espero que esta carta encontre você e o Sasuke em boa saúde, pois apesar dos anos de distância, nunca deixei de considerá-los como amigos. Não me estenderei muito, apenas gostaria de deixar claro que quem a escreve não é o Sexto Hokage, mas seu antigo companheiro de time, Naruto, e esta não é uma carta oficial. Para evitar qualquer dúvida, está endereçada a você, e não ao Sasuke._

_Há dois dias, Amisa Uchiha chegou aos portões da vila pedindo por refúgio. Ela estava exausta de uma viagem de três dias sem paradas e, provavelmente, sem provisões, e a única coisa que pudemos fazer foi interná-la no Hospital de Konoha até que ela se recuperasse totalmente. Não há motivos para preocupações, ela está bem e receberá alta ainda hoje. _

_Entretanto, ela diz ser uma ninja renegada do Som e usa sua linhagem com Konoha para nos pedir asilo. Tenho certeza que isso não passa de um mal entendido, e tomo a liberdade de escrever esta carta para evitar que este evento não desencadeie desentendidos ainda maiores. Logo após a chegada da Amisa-chan à vila, recebemos também a notícia de um confronto entre o Som e a Névoa, por isso gostaria de deixar claro que a presença da filha do Otokage em Konoha não tem ligação direta com este evento, e que a Folha não é aliada de nenhuma das duas vilas._

_Eu sei que não tenho o direito de me intrometer na sua família, mas duvido que os anciões da Folha concordarão com a presença da Amisa-chan aqui. Como amigo, gostaria de sugerir que vocês tentassem falar com ela para convencê-la a voltar para casa. Caso contrário, como Hokage, serei obrigado a pedir para que ela deixe a vila e, aí sim, ela deverá viver como uma renegada. Tenho certeza que não é isso que vocês desejam para sua filha, e por isso, deixarei os portões de Konoha avisados da possível chegada de vocês em breve._

_Siceramente,_

_Naruto_

– Pelo menos agora nós sabemos que a Amisa está bem – minha mãe concluiu, assim que terminou de ler, levantando os olhos para o meu pai com um leve sorriso.

Meu pai apenas pegou os papéis da minha mãe e começou a ler, como se para ter a certeza que não havia perdido nada da comunicação entre o Hokage e a sua mulher.

– O Naruto fez muito bem em nos avisar – minha mãe comentou enquanto meu pai ainda lia. – Ele pareceu tão maduro na carta... Nem parece o Naruto que conhecemos – ela refletiu.

- O que ela está fazendo em Konoha? – meu pai perguntou, irritado, ignorando as últimas palavras da minha mãe.

Minha mãe pousou seus enormes olhos verdes sobre ele e, levantando-se até o meu pai, pegou a carta da mão dele e respondeu calmamente:

- Ela está confusa. É normal que ela procurasse por refúgio no único lugar onde ainda tem alguns laços.

- Ela nasceu no Som! – ele replicou, indignado, caminhando de um lado para o outro da sala. – Ela não tem mais nenhum laço em Konoha.

Minha mãe deu um longo suspiro.

- Sasuke – ela começou, calmamente –, você tem que buscá-la.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, parando na frente dela e franzindo o cenho. – Ela deixou a vila por conta própria. Se ela quiser voltar, que volte com as próprias pernas.

Outro suspiro. Minha mãe parecia precisar juntar toda sua paciência quando tinha que dialogar com o meu pai.

- Será que você não entende? Ela está sofrendo, Sasuke! – ela insistiu. – Ela perdeu todos os companheiros de time de uma só vez. Ela perdeu o melhor amigo e o namorado... E ela acha que é tudo culpa sua... Você tem que falar com ela.

Meu pai pareceu pensar no assunto por um breve momento, entretanto, logo declarou sua decisão:

- Eu não posso deixar a vila por tanto tempo. Nós acabamos de expulsar os ninjas da Névoa que tentaram nos atacar. Se alguém perceber que o Otokage não está na vila, eles podem voltar.

- Ela é a sua filha – minha mãe argumentou, indiferente às explicações do meu pai. – Tenho certeza que o Juugo-san e o Suigetsu-san saberão ser discretos quanto a sua ausência.

- Sakura... – meu pai começou, levantando a voz.

- Sasuke Uchiha! – minha mãe o cortou, impondo-se com a voz ainda mais alta que a dele. – Se eu tiver que ir até Konoha para falar com a Amisa, eu levarei nossos outros filhos comigo e não voltarei mais!

Toda paciência tinha limites. Os olhos do meu pai se arregalaram, e ele chegou a recuar um passo com a reação inesperada da minha mãe.

- Você não... – ele começou, agora com a voz baixa.

- Experimente – ela respondeu, estreitando os olhos numa ameaça.

Vencido e sem palavras, meu pai bufou de raiva. Entretanto, antes de sair da sala para arrumar suas coisas para uma viagem que o deixaria afastado da vila por quase uma semana, virou-se para minha mãe e ordenou, com o tom austero para provar que ainda tinha sua liderança:

- Encontre o Juugo e o Suigetsu. Eu precisarei falar com eles antes de partir.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Depois que o Hokage me deixou na casa da Ino, eu o vi apenas uma ou duas vezes em três dias. A Ino e o Sai tinham uma linda menininha de dois anos, que eu ajudava a tomar conta sempre que ela precisava cuidar da loja dos pais. E era no fim da tarde que ele vinha até a floricultura, sempre perguntando gentilmente como eu estava e então tratando com a Ino dos assuntos da vila. Felizmente, ele agia como se jamais tivesse percebido minha fraqueza aquele dia, no lago, enquanto eu ainda tentava entender o que foi aquilo que senti. Depois de muito refletir, concluí que aquele impulso de dias atrás fora apenas uma tentativa desesperada de reviver algo que eu jamais sentiria novamente, talvez movida pela idéia de ter encontrado alguém que também já tinha sofrido grandes perdas. E eu agradecia por ter me impedido antes que algo irreversível pudesse acontecer, porque eu sabia que jamais amaria outra pessoa como tinha amado o Kaito.

Quando o Hokage estava por perto, era difícil a conversa não voltar para as lembranças dele e Ino sobre a minha mãe. Eu passava horas ouvindo os dois comentarem sobre o treinamento dela com a Tsunade-sama, dos jutsus poderosos dela e de como ela se tornara uma excelente ninja médica. Ás vezes, o Sai também se juntava a eles, lembrando de como minha mãe e o Hokage lhe ensinaram o verdadeiro sentido da amizade e do trabalho em grupo, e eu não podia deixar de me orgulhar cada vez mais dela, embora ainda não entendesse como ela parecia tão diferente depois de ter acompanhado meu pai para o Som. Quanto mais eu ouvia sobre minha mãe, mais eu sentia meu coração se apertar com saudades de casa. A conversa com o Hokage me deixou em dúvida sobre o papel do meu pai nas mortes do Kaito e do Yiuki, e a idéia de jamais poder ver minha mãe e meus irmãos novamente começava a pesar nas minhas decisões.

Mas eu sabia que não podia voltar. Eu tinha desafiado o meu pai. E foi graças à ameaça dele que, finalmente, meu Sharingan se desenvolvera até o último nível. Embora eu não tivesse perdoado meu pai pelo que acontecera, ele era a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar a desenvolvê-lo completamente. Eu já estava percebendo que, com meu novo doujutsu, era ainda mais fácil perceber o movimento de outros ninjas, a ponto de conseguir copiar seus próprios jutsus ou identificar seus genjutsus. Eu sabia que possuía uma técnica muito poderosa, mas precisava de um treinamento apropriado. Em Konoha, eu me limitava apenas a observar ao longe outros times ninja em treinamento, usando meu novo Sharingan para avaliar a quantidade de chakra e o estilo de luta de cada um.

E foi observando um grupo de gennins em treinamento nas proximidades da entrada de Konoha que eu vi, ao longe, uma figura se aproximando que parecia com o Otokage. Ele era rápido, e assim que parou na frente dos guardiões da vila, eu tive a certeza de que era mesmo o meu pai. Meu estômago gelou, e eu engoli em seco, temendo as reais intenções dele. Escondida, mas perto o bastante para ouvir o que diziam, esperei enquanto um dos guardas saiu à procura do Hokage porque o meu pai se recusou a entrar na vila.

- Sasuke... – o Hokage soltou uma leve exclamação de surpresa assim que o viu, ainda parado na entrada de Konoha.

- Naruto – meu pai respondeu, cumprimentando-o com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Já faz muito tempo – o Hokage continuou. Era possível perceber que havia uma grande distância entre eles. Não física, mas emocional.

- Sim – meu pai assentiu.

- Sempre nos chegam notícias de grandes feitos dos ninjas do Som. É uma vila...

- Eu não vim aqui para conversa – meu pai o cortou, seco.

Os olhos do Hokage parecerem escurecer. Ele baixou a cabeça e simplesmente murmurou:

- Claro.

- Onde ela está? – meu pai perguntou, sério.

O Hokage permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Quando respondeu, levantou os olhos encarando firmemente o antigo amigo.

- O que aconteceu exatamente, Sasuke?

- Você estava certo na sua carta, Naruto – ele respondeu, enfrentando o Hokage com o olhar. – Você não tem o direito de se intrometer na minha família.

- Não, realmente eu não tenho. Mas ela me pediu pessoalmente por refúgio. Eu gostaria de ter a certeza de que ela ficará bem.

Meu pai estreitou os olhos e ativou seu Sharingan.

- Você não vai querer lutar comigo, Naruto.

Os olhos entristecidos do Hokage se estreitaram.

- Você está na entrada de Konoha, Sasuke – ele respondeu com uma voz ameaçadora, mas eu também pude perceber que havia mágoa escondida naquelas palavras. – Não é só comigo que você teria que lutar...

Eu não podia mais olhar aquilo e ficar parada. Depois de tudo que ouvi sobre a antiga amizade dos dois, não podia permitir que outra guerra se iniciasse por minha culpa. Corri para a entrada da vila, parando entre os dois.

- Não! – disse para o meu pai. – Você não precisa começar outra guerra só por minha causa. Eu vou para o Som com você.

Por mais que ainda não tivesse perdoado meu pai, sabia que não poderia ficar em Konoha; eu não pertencia àquele lugar e já começava a perceber que minha presença ali estava se transformando num grande problema para o Hokage. Observei a expressão do meu pai se apaziguar quando seus olhos moveram-se do Hokage para mim e voltaram para a cor preta. Remexendo em suas coisas, ele tirou minha antiga hitaiate, estendendo-a para mim.

- Neste caso, acho que você se esqueceu disso – ele falou.

Eu peguei a hitaiate com o símbolo do som que sempre tive tanto orgulho de usar, mas não a prendi na cabeça. Apenas fiquei segurando-a em minhas mãos, ainda em silêncio.

- Seus irmãos estão prestes a terminar a academia – ele disse para mim, no que parecia o esboço de um sorriso. – Eles vão precisar de você.

Ele estava se referindo ao acordo que tínhamos, que eu treinaria o time dos meus irmãos quando eles se tornassem gennins. Da mesma forma que aconteceu comigo, ele queria alguém que entendesse todos os segredos do Sharingan para treinar seus filhos.

- Eu pensei que ainda não estava pronta para me tornar uma jounin – respondi, desafiando-o.

- Isso foi antes de... – ele replicou, mas se interrompeu antes mesmo de terminar a frase. – Você sabe.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele. Apesar de tudo que aprendera sobre o passado do meu pai, ainda continuava achando que ele era a pessoa mais odiosa que existia. Mas eu estava num beco sem saída; não podia enfrentá-lo, e meus irmãos realmente precisavam de mim, eu não deixaria que meu pai fizesse com eles o mesmo que fizera comigo.

Decidida a deixar Konoha, finalmente prendi a hitaiate como sempre costumava usar e me virei para o Hokage.

- Obrigada por me acolher na sua vila – disse, sorrindo tristemente –, mas acho que é melhor para todos se eu voltar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, um sorriso triste também surgiu em seu rosto.

- Vamos, Amisa – ouvi a voz do meu pai, sentindo a mão dele sobre o meu braço, puxando-me para trás.

- Mas...? – indaguei, virando-se novamente para ele. – Eu preciso me despedir da Ino-san, e...

- Eu já estou há três dias longe da vila – ele respondeu, indiferente. – Nós precisamos voltar imediatamente.

Eu abri a boca para revidar, mas entendi que seria inútil. Resignada, voltei-me uma última vez para o rosto tranqüilo e decepcionado do Hokage, com olhos suplicantes.

- Não se preocupe, Amisa-chan – ele disse. – Eu avisarei a eles que você teve que partir imediatamente.

- Adeus – respondi, baixando a cabeça.

Ele respondeu também com um assentimento, e eu dei as costas para Konoha, seguindo meu pai para o Som. O Hokage permaneceu parado nas portas da sua vila por um bom tempo, observando aquele que ele considerava seu melhor amigo partir mais uma vez...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Nós já havíamos cruzado a fronteira do País do Fogo quando meu pai resolveu fazer uma pausa. Foi uma viagem silenciosa, eu apenas o seguia quieta, sem vontade alguma de dirigir qualquer palavra a ele. Assim que escureceu, ele decidiu parar para descansarmos e nos alimentarmos. Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e, sem falar nada, comecei a preparar um pequeno acampamento como fazíamos quando estávamos em missão.

Foi estranho me sentar com o meu pai em volta de uma fogueira sem o Kaito e o Yiuki conosco. Pela primeira vez senti o vazio que eles deixaram e, finalmente, a percepção óbvia de que jamais os veria novamente. A surpresa e o desespero inicial aos poucos davam espaço para uma saudade dolorida, mas só então eu entendia que a única coisa que me restava era aceitar que eles estavam mortos.

Levantei os olhos por um instante e encontrei os olhos negros e inexpressivos do meu pai. Ele olhava fixamente para o nada, perdido em pensamentos que eu temia descobrir, mas que de alguma forma entendia que estavam relacionados com a ausência daqueles que completariam nosso antigo time. Era como se nós dois estivéssemos conversando sobre eles em silêncio. Confirmando minhas suspeitas, ele subitamente resolveu expressar seus pensamentos:

- Graças a eles nós conseguimos impedir um ataque massivo da Névoa – disse, um tom raro de melancolia em sua voz. – Foi uma grande perda para a vila.

Então, finalmente, o grande Otokage reconhecia que cometera uma injustiça... Eu o considerei por um momento com os olhos estreitos, observando-o olhar fixamente para o fogo queimando lentamente a lenha entre nós. Ele realmente parecia sentir a falta dos dois.

- Eles foram enterrados com todas as honras de heróis – ele continuou. - Foi uma cerimônia muito bonita. Você deveria estar lá. Era o que eles esperariam da companheira de time.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Ele estava me repreendendo por não ter ficado na vila? Por não ter aceito pacificamente o que ele fez?

- Você mandou o Kaito sozinho para uma missão suicida – eu revidei, não conseguindo mais ouvi-lo sem dizer nada. – Enterrá-los como heróis não muda isso.

Os olhos dele finalmente se levantaram para me encarar. Com o brilho do fogo refletindo neles, pareciam ainda mais furiosos.

- Foi o Kaito quem me pediu para investigar os movimentos da Névoa – ele disse, seco. – Nós já desconfiávamos deles, mas não imaginava que estavam tão próximos de agir.

- Eu sei que ele pediu uma missão para provar seu valor – respondi, levantando a voz. – Mas você não precisava mandá-lo sozinho para a Névoa, muito menos me mandar para o esconderijo Sul com a Karin – completei, lutando para não chorar na frente dele.

Meu pai deu um longo suspiro.

- Se você quer me culpar de alguma coisa disso tudo, Amisa – ele continuou, desviando os olhos novamente para a fogueira –, culpe-me por ter tentando poupar minha filha do mesmo destino do time dela.

As últimas palavras ele pronunciou quase num sussurro, mas eu não queria mais ouvir nada. Para mim, aquilo era só mais uma confissão de que ele sabia do que aconteceria quando indicou aquela missão para o Kaito.

- Fui eu quem treinou vocês, afinal – a voz dele continuava, cada vez mais sombria. – Eu sabia que o Yiuki não o deixaria partir sozinho, e você teria feito o mesmo se estivesse na vila.

- Nós éramos uma célula tripla – eu concluí. Por um momento, havia esquecido da raiva que sentia do meu pai.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por mais um tempo. Vencida pelas lembranças que vieram à tona, falhei em segurar as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer facilmente pelo meu rosto.

- Mas então, por quê? – perguntei, balbuciando entre o choro. – Se você sabia que era perigoso, por que você enviou o Kaito sozinho?

Com a vista borrada, eu observei ele levantar do seu lugar para se sentar ao meu lado. Antes de me responder, ele me fez encostar a cabeça em seus ombros e começou a brincar com os meus cabelos como fazia quando eu ainda era criança.

- Eu já havia comentado com ele que suspeitava que havia ninjas da Névoa espionando nossas fronteiras – ele começou a responder. – Foi ele quem me sugeriu uma missão de reconhecimento. Entretanto, quando seguiu para o País da Água, o Kaito não apenas confirmou nossas suspeitas como descobriu que eles já estavam prontos para uma invasão. Nós não imaginávamos que eles estavam tão perto. Mesmo sendo o Kaito, ele não tinha chance contra todo um exército da Névoa.

- Você quer dizer que... – eu levantei a cabeça para encará-lo – que nós seríamos atacados se ele não...

Não consegui continuar. Era ainda mais dolorido para mim saber que o Kaito tinha morrido para salvar todos nós enquanto eu chorava egoisticamente pela falta que ele me fazia.

Como resposta, meu pai apenas assentiu com a cabeça, silenciosamente. Só depois de limpar as lágrimas que ainda escorriam em meu rosto, ele continuou:

- Foi graças ao Yiuki, que o seguiu e o trouxe de volta para a vila, que nós soubemos do que aconteceu e pudemos nos preparar para nos defender.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Aquilo significava que o Som estava em guerra com a Névoa, enquanto eu havia fugido ao invés de lutar pela minha vila como o Kaito e o Yiuki fizeram. E por causa da minha fuga, eu ainda fiz o Otokage deixar a vila, expondo-a ainda mais aos ninjas da Névoa. Envergonhada, eu simplesmente baixei a cabeça, evitando encarar o meu pai e lembrando da voz da minha mãe quando ela me fazia decorar os cem dizeres shinobi: "_Não importa qual a situação, um shinobi deve esconder seus sentimentos, deve fazer da sua missão sua primeira prioridade e deve possuir um coração que nunca chora."_

Eu não podia fazer aquilo. Não podia fingir que meu coração não doía, ou impedir que lágrimas se derramassem cada vez que pensava neles. Só havia uma coisa que podia fazer; desatando a hitaiate presa na minha cabeça, eu a entreguei ao meu pai.

- Eu... eu não posso fazer isso – disse, balbuciando entre lágrimas. Meu pai apenas me encarou, curioso. – Eu não tenho o coração de um shinobi. Eu ainda sinto a falta dele... e eu... Como eu faço para essa dor parar? – implorei, com os olhos chorosos.

Meu pai não pegou a hitaiate da minha mão. Ao invés disso, ele me abraçou, fazendo eu enterrar minha cabeça em seus ombros, como se ainda fosse uma garotinha.

- Não vai passar, Amisa – ele me respondeu, voltando a passar as mãos nos meus longos cabelos. – E é isso que faz de você uma shinobi.

Eu recuei do abraço dele para encará-lo. Ele percebeu minha expressão de dúvida e continuou com um sorriso discreto:

- Você é igual à sua mãe, Amisa.

Eu franzi o cenho. Até onde eu sabia, meu pai jamais considerara minha mãe como uma kunoichi forte.

- Quando deixei Konoha, eu tive que partir sozinho – meu pai explicou. – Sua mãe tentou me convencer a ficar, ou então, a levá-la comigo. Mas eu não podia fazer nenhuma das duas coisas. A única coisa que restou a ela, então, foi treinar. Treinar cada vez mais para me ajudar a me libertar da maldição do Orochimaru. Se não fosse por ela, pela força dela, talvez eu jamais tivesse me libertado dele.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Jamais ouvira meu pai se referindo à minha mãe daquela maneira.

- Se você não pode treinar para trazer o Kaito de volta, como a sua mãe fez comigo – ele continuou -, use essa força para lutar como eles, para lutar contra os que fizeram isso com eles.

- Você quer dizer... – comecei, um pouco em dúvida – para me vingar dos ninjas da Névoa?

- Não – ele respondeu prontamente. – Acredite-me, vingança não é o motivo certo para um shinobi procurar poder.

Eu baixei os olhos, fitando o chão. Sem levantar uma única vez a voz para mim, meu pai conseguiu me deixar pior que se nós tivéssemos discutido ferozmente. Ele não era o monstro que eu havia criado em minha mente nos últimos dias, e agora eu me sentia culpada por fazê-lo deixar nossa vila em guerra, ou mesmo por não ter ficado e lutado ao lado dele e de todos os demais ninjas do Som.

- Eu sinto muito – foi a única coisa que consegui responder. – Eu deveria ter ficado.

- Você é minha filha – ele respondeu, puxando-me para perto dele e me abraçando novamente. – Eu não poderia esperar que você aceitasse tudo isso pacificamente. Mas estou feliz que tenha decidido voltar.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. Apesar de ainda sentir saudades do Kaito e do Yiuki, meu coração agora parecia em paz. Entretanto, ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a relação do meu pai com Konoha.

- Eu nunca imaginei que seria responsável por fazer você voltar à sua antiga vila – comentei, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

A expressão dele tornou-se fria novamente.

- Por que você nunca nos deixou viajar para Konoha? – insisti. – Os meus irmãos nunca conheceram nossos avós.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é permitido ninjas de outro país numa vila oculta – ele respondeu. – Por que você quer saber disso agora?

- Você sabe que meus avós morreram? – eu o desafiei. – O Hokage disse que os avisou da morte deles. Mesmo assim, a minha mãe nunca voltou para Konoha, nem mesmo para visitar...

- Ela se recusou a voltar – meu pai respondeu, interrompendo-me. – Ela jogou aquela maldita carta em mim e disse que era tarde demais para tentar reaver laços com Konoha. – Num suspiro cansado, ele ainda completou: - Eu acho que fiquei mais de um mês dormindo no quarto de hóspedes naquela época...

Eu arregalei os olhos para o meu pai, esforçando-me para não rir com a idéia da minha mãe expulsando-o do quarto. Eu já vira meus pais discutindo algumas vezes, mas sempre parecia que era o meu pai quem dava a última palavra. Nunca imaginei que as coisas podiam ser um pouco diferentes quando eles estavam sozinhos. Estava ficando cada vez mais impressionada com a minha mãe a cada novidade que ouvia sobre ela.

Meu pai deve ter percebido meu assombro, pois logo em seguida explicou:

- Você estava em missão com o seu time quando isso aconteceu, e seus irmãos eram muito novos para entender alguma coisa. Sua mãe preferiu não contar nada a vocês.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, mas depois continuei:

- Você nunca mais voltou a Konoha por causa do que aconteceu com o seu clã, não é? – perguntei, arriscando entrar num assunto que pela primeira vez eu tinha coragem de discutir com o meu pai. – Pelo menos é isso que o Hokage acha.

- Amisa – meu pai começou, os olhos escurecidos –, há um motivo para eu ter feito questão de treiná-la e, depois, querer que você seja a responsável pelo treinamento dos seus irmãos.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, e então ele começou a me contar toda a história do clã Uchiha, desde a formação de Konoha até o dia em que seu irmão assassinou toda a família, deixando apenas meu pai sobreviver. Não era nenhum conto de fadas ou uma história para crianças dormirem. Pelo contrário, havia muito sangue, vingança, dor e traição na história do nosso clã, e ouvindo atentamente tudo o que meu pai me dizia, eu não podia deixar de concordar com ele que Konoha e o antigo bairro Uchiha não eram lugares apropriados para o início de uma nova família.

O Sharingan era um doujutsu amaldiçoado. Era necessária uma série de assassinatos para que ele se desenvolvesse completamente, como o do meu pai. Foi por causa do Sharingan que o antigo Otokage foi atrás do meu pai, e foi apenas para obter o poder de controlar a Kyuubi que Itachi Uchiha, meu tio, fez meu pai desejar se vingar dele, para que os dois lutassem até a morte. Foi meu pai quem ganhou a luta entre os dois irmãos, e sua recompensa foi o Eterno Magekyou Sharingan. Ele nunca teve orgulho deste seu poder e, temendo que a história do clã Uchiha se repetisse novamente, deixou Konoha para sempre.

- Eu não quero ter que assistir meus filhos lutando ente si por um poder maldito – ele concluiu, sua voz cada vez mais pesarosa. – Eu a ensinei como usar todo o poder do Sharingan, sem precisar recorrer às armadilhas do Magekyou. Quero que você faça o mesmo com os seus irmãos, que você os treine como um time, uma célula tripla, como eu treinei vocês.

Eu assenti, entendendo o recado dele. Ele queria que nós, seus filhos, fossemos tão unidos que jamais aceitaríamos as condições para obter o poder do Mangekyou. Era uma grande responsabilidade que ele me delegava, mas eu não podia negar. Não depois de se referir ao Kaito e ao Yiuki mais uma vez, ao meu time que se sacrificou pela vila e a quem eu tinha a obrigação de garantir que eles não lutaram em vão. Eu treinaria meus irmãos, e nas horas de folga treinaria arduamente para não deixar que a memória de Kaito e Yiuki fosse apagada.

Cansada da viagem e, provavelmente, com as emoções dos últimos dias, deixei meu corpo relaxar nos braços do meu pai e, em poucos minutos, estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada nele. Quando o dia amanheceu, nós continuamos nosso caminho até o Som, desta vez decididos a não parar até chegarmos em casa.

Foram mais dois dias de viagem até chegarmos às proximidades da vila. Antes de continuarmos, entretanto, eu ainda chamei o meu pai, com uma idéia que vinha insistindo em minha mente durante toda a viagem, depois de tudo que ouvi sobre minha mãe.

- Antes de voltar para casa eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa – disse, séria.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu sei que você quer que eu treine o time do Ando, do Yusuki e do Yori, mas eu também gostaria de treinar jutsus médicos com a minha mãe. – Ele me considerou em silêncio, então expliquei: - Se alguém com conhecimentos médicos estivesse com eles naquele dia, quem sabe eles ainda estivessem vivos...

A expressão dele mudou subitamente de preocupada para aprovadora, e ele me respondeu com um sorriso discreto.

- Sua mãe ficará muito orgulhosa.

Eu respondi o sorriso, mas ainda tinha mais um pedido a fazer:

- E eu também gostaria de me despedir deles antes de chegar em casa.

Meu pai assentiu com a cabeça, indicando a direção onde Kaito e Yiuki foram enterrados. Eles estavam num lugar especial, dedicado apenas àqueles que morreram pela vila.

- Eu vou avisar sua mãe e seus irmãos que nós já chegamos – eu o ouvi falando pelas minhas costas. – Imagino que você queira ficar um tempo sozinha.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, sem me virar para trás, ouvindo os passos dele se afastando. Assim que soube que estava sozinha, saquei uma kunai e a usei para cortar o meu cabelo. Fiquei com um chumaço cor-de-rosa na mão que depositei à frente da lápide com o nome do Kaito.

- Isso é para você, Kaito – murmurrei, meus olhos lacrimejando. – A Amisa que você conheceu não existe mais...

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui e não desistiram da fic mesmo com a demora em atualizar! Eu avisei que os caps estavam ficando longos e o meu tempo cada vez mais curto...

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a Miateixeira – profunda conhecedora da geografia do mundo de Naruto e sem a qual a guerra entre o Som e a Névoa seria uma aberração. Ela puxou bastante a minha orelha, e se ainda ficou alguma coisa esquisita é porque eu não sigo os fillers.

E muito obrigada pelas reviews! É o carinho de vocês que anima a continuar a fic!


	8. Suna: Parte 1

_Assim que soube que estava sozinha, saquei uma kunai e a usei para cortar o meu cabelo. Fiquei com um chumaço cor-de-rosa na mão que depositei à frente da lápide com o nome do Kaito._

_- Isso é para você, Kaito – murmurrei, meus olhos lacrimejando. – A Amisa que você conheceu não existe mais..._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 8:** Suna – Parte 1

Dois anos se passaram desde o dia que jurei sobre a lápide do Kaito que jamais deixaria que sua morte fosse em vão. Decidida a nunca mais deixar que algo parecido com o que acontecera com meus antigos companheiros de time se repetisse, eu usava todo o meu tempo livre para treinar, para aprimorar meu Sharingan e os novos jutsus de cura que aprendia com a minha mãe.

A Vila do Som também prosperou muito nestes anos. A tentativa frustrada da Névoa de nos dominar foi rapidamente conhecida por diversos senhores feudais, que se admiraram como uma vila tão pequena fora capaz de derrotar uma nação tão temida e poderosa como os ninjas de Kiri. Aos poucos, o número de missões requeridas aos ninjas do Som aumentou consideravelmente e, finalmente, nós éramos reconhecidos por quase todas as demais nações ninja.

Conforme meu treinamento progredia, meu pai passou a me confiar não apenas a instrução dos meus irmãos, mas também diversos problemas que a vila enfrentava, e que eu sempre tentava ajudar da melhor maneira possível. Aos poucos, senti que me tornava sua maior conselheira de confiança, fazendo com que a Karin perdesse cada vez mais poder e influência sobre o Som e a nossa família. Foi com uma alegria vingativa que a observei se afastar da vila e ser freqüentemente requisitada nos diversos esconderijos que monitoravam as fronteiras do Som. Afinal, era para isso que as habilidades dela em reconhecer chakra serviam.

Quando não estava cuidando do meu próprio treinamento, tinha o time de genins dos meus irmãos para me ocupar. Ando era o mais forte dos três e freqüentemente assumia o posto de líder do time. Talvez porque era o mais velho e tivera que esperar um ano para os gêmeos também se formarem na academia, ele era o que treinava com maior afinco, como se para recuperar o tempo que julgara perdido. Eu via nele uma vontade tão grande de se superar que as vezes temia que a história da família do meu pai se repetisse. Entretanto, quando via os três em suas missões, eles eram tão unidos e suas técnicas se completavam de tal maneira, que aquelas dúvidas se esvaeciam.

Yusuki e Yori, apesar de gêmeos, não podiam ser tão diferentes. Yusuki estava sempre sério e compenetrado, e embora seu Sharingan fosse tão desenvolvido quanto o dos outros, ele parecia não confiar apenas em nosso doujutsu e havia se especializado em diversas técnicas de taijutsu, que surpreenderam até mesmo o nosso pai. Yori, por outro lado, parecia ter herdado todas as técnicas da nossa mãe. Além de ser especialista em reconhecer e quebrar um genjutsu, ele foi o único dos três que se interessou em aprender jutsus de cura, e já estava me superando com suas técnicas. Ando e Yusuki freqüentemente o importunavam, dizendo que ele era o mais fraco dos três, mas era a presença dele, com seu raciocínio crítico e seu suporte médico que fazia do Time Uchiha o time de genins mais forte e respeitado do Som.

Os três viviam me importunando para indicá-los ao Exame Chunnin, e finalmente, depois de dois anos, esse dia havia chegado. Eu nunca mais voltara para a antiga vila dos meus pais depois que fugira para lá, e a idéia de rever o Hokage depois que nós o deixamos daquele jeito ainda me fazia sentir calafrios. Foi com certo alívio que recebi a notícia que, desta vez, o exame não seria em Konoha,mas em Suna, no País do Vento.

Assim, eu deixei a minha vila junto com meus três irmãos, o único time de genins do Som com permissão de participar daqueles exames. Mas eu não me dirigia à Suna apenas como treinadora dos meus irmãos, também viajava como principal conselheira do Som. O Kazekage havia aproveitado a realização do Exame Chunnin para convidar os demais líderes ninjas para uma reunião, e eu fui encarregada de representar o meu pai.

Nós levamos três dias para chegar nas fronteiras do País do Vento. Ao contrário do País do Fogo, que havia me admirado com sua vegetação abundante, nos vimos no meio de um deserto, não muito diferente da paisagem árida e rochosa do Som. Quando finalmente chegamos aos portões escondidos entre as dunas da Vila Oculta da Areia, meus irmãos foram levados até os alojamentos destinados aos gennins que prestariam os exames, enquanto eu fui levada até a presença do Kazekage.

- Amisa-san – ele me cumprimentou assim que entrei em sua sala. – É um prazer receber a filha de Sakura Haruno em nossa vila.

Eu estranhei ele se referir à minha mãe e não ao Otokage.

- Eu estou aqui como representante do Som, Kazekage-sama – respondi, seca –, não como uma visita familiar.

Ele deixou um pequeno sorriso de soslaio escapar dos seus lábios e respondeu simplesmente:

- Claro.

No mesmo instante, ouvi a porta do escritório dele se abrir e uma voz desconhecida soou por trás dos meus ouvidos.

- Sakura-san! Não me diga que finalmente você largou daquele presunçoso Uchiha!

Estreitei os olhos assim que ouvi o insulto aos meus pais e me virei bruscamente no sentido daquela voz, o Sharingan brilhando intensamente em vermelho. Era um ninja da areia, vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés e carregando um boneco nas costas.

- Algum problema com o clã Uchiha? – perguntei, ameaçando-o.

- Amisa-chan? – outra voz respondeu, mas esta me era bem conhecida. Assim que ouvi o Hokage me chamando, fiquei sem ação, e meus olhos voltaram ao normal, focando no homem loiro que vinha logo atrás do ninja da areia.

- A... Amisa? – o ninja desconhecido repetiu. – Amisa Uchiha?

Eu voltei a encará-lo, desta vez com meus olhos pretos, mas ainda desconfiada.

- Me desculpe – ele continuou. – Por um momento pensei ter voltado ao passado e visto uma grande amiga de volta à Suna.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele, ainda não convencida de suas desculpas.

- Por favor, Amisa-san – a voz do Kazekage soou atrás de mim –, desculpe o meu irmão, Kankurou. Sua mãe é, e sempre será, muito bem-vinda e respeitada em Suna; e eu posso dizer o mesmo da família dela. Nós devemos muito a Sakura-san.

Eu voltei a encarar o Kazekage com os olhos surpresos e boquiaberta. Estava acostumada a ouvir os grandes feitos do meu pai quando criança, mas jamais pensei que a minha mãe também pudesse ser tão respeitada quanto o Otokage.

- Sim – o irmão do Kazekage acrescentou –, eu devo minha vida a ela.

Eu virei novamente para ele, os olhos piscando em dúvida.

- É uma longa história – ele continuou, um sorriso se formando no canto da boca. – Mas eu terei o enorme prazer de lhe contar... Quem sabe hoje à noite? Suna é famosa por suas noites de luar...

- Kankurou-san!

Era a voz do Naruto. Ele se precipitou na direção do outro ninja e o puxou pelo colarinho.

- Tire os olhos da Amisa-chan, seu pervertido!

Eu senti minhas bochechas se aquecerem com a idéia de ser flertada tão descaradamente, mas depois, percebi que o que mais me incomodava era a maneira como o Hokage pulou para me "proteger". Eu não era mais uma criança, não queria que ele pensasse em mim daquela maneira. Na verdade, concluí silenciosa e quase que constrangedoramente, preferia que ele me visse da mesma forma que o irmão mais velho do Kazekage.

- Me larga, Naruto! – Kankurou-san protestou, se debatendo nos braços do Hokage. – Como se você também não tivesse ficado admirado com a semelhança entre elas...

Desta vez, foi o Naruto quem ficou vermelho, soltando o outro ninja instantaneamente ao ouvir suas palavras. Meus olhos se moveram do Kankuru para o Naruto, encontrando os azuis assustados. Um silêncio embaraçoso se formou entre nós, que felizmente foi quebrado pela intervenção do Kazekage-sama.

- Vamos, Amisa-chan – ele disse, caminhando até mim e me conduzindo até a porta. – Vamos deixar estes dois solteirões brigando como se fossem dois gennins. Minha esposa vai lhe mostrar seus aposentos, para que você possa descansar da longa viagem.

Eu segui o Kazekage por um longo corredor, feliz por sair daquela situação. Ainda sentia minhas bochechas enrubescidas enquanto me repreendia mentalmente pela sensação estranha que causava em mim reencontrar o antigo companheiro de time dos meus pais.

- Eu peço novamente desculpas pelo comportamento infantil do meu irmão – a voz do Kazekage me despertou de minhas dúvidas. – Ele é o único da família que continua solteiro e acha que, por isso, pode se comportar como um adolescente.

- Não se preocupe, Gaara-sama – respondi. – Mas não sabia que minha mãe era tão conhecida em Suna.

- Sim – ele assentiu. – A Sakura-san salvou meu irmão de um veneno muito poderoso, certa vez. E logo depois, ela e o Naruto-san ajudaram a me resgatar da Akatsuki. Suna e Konoha sempre tiveram muito a ganhar com a aliança entre as duas vilas – ele completou, o tom da voz tornando-se subitamente sério, como se estivesse tentando dizer mais alguma coisa nas entrelinhas.

Ele parou, e eu o imitei, assim que nos aproximamos de um grupo de mulheres.

- Matsuri – ele chamou a mais velha entre elas –, esta é a Amisa Uchiha, representante do Otokage.

Nós nos cumprimentamos com uma leve reverência, e ele continuou:

- Ela acabou de chegar da Vila do Som. Por favor, mostre os aposentos dela. – E virando-se para mim: - Amisa-san, eu a deixarei com a minha esposa. Ela pode lhe mostrar tudo o que precisar para que sua estadia em Suna seja perfeita.

Eu assenti em agradecimento e o observei se afastar de nós. Dali em diante, eu seguiria com a Matsuri. Ela me mostrou toda a mansão destinada à família do Kazekage e me deixou a par de toda a programação para o Exame Chunnin e o encontro pretendido entre os representantes das vilas ninja. Eu teria uma semana atribulada, e fiquei feliz em poder, no final da tarde, simplesmente me jogar numa cama confortável de um dos quartos de hóspedes.

Somente eu e o Hokage estávamos em Suna no início do exame, os demais Kages chegariam apenas no período entre a segunda e a terceira prova, quando os candidatos tinham um mês para aperfeiçoarem suas técnicas para o Torneio Chunnin. Preocupada com os meus irmãos, entretanto, eu mal conversei poucas palavras com o Naruto, e nas raras vezes que nos encontrávamos, parecia que havia um abismo de constrangimento entre nós.

O Time Uchiha passou facilmente pelas primeiras provas do exame, e agora restava apenas esperarmos o torneio final. Ando, Yusuki e Yori treinavam intensamente, mesmo quando eu não estava presente, querendo impressionar o nosso pai e mostrar às demais nações ninja o poder do nosso clã. Enquanto isso, restava-me impor o orgulho do clã Uchiha e dos demais shinobis do Som aos Kages presentes em Suna.

Eu podia sentir o ar de reprovação vindo do Misukage, da Vila Oculta da Névoa, do Tsuchikage, da Vila Oculta da Pedra, e do Raikage, da Vila Oculta da Nuvem. Eu era uma mulher, talvez mais jovem que os filhos deles, e representava uma vila que, embora famosa pela força dos seus shiniobis, ainda não era totalmente reconhecida. Os três ocupavam lugares próximos ao Kazekage e ao Hokage, enquanto eu ocupei um acento ao lado de outros representantes de vilas menores. Entretanto, a distância não era grande o suficiente para me impedir de ouvir o cochicho irônico do Misukage:

- Hunf! Parece que o famoso Uchiha ainda não tem coragem de aparecer na frente dos verdadeiros Kages...

Eu estava prestes a me levantar e desafiá-lo a repetir, palavra por palavra, sob a ameaça de uma kunai em seu pescoço. Ouvir um insulto direto ao meu pai, vindo do homem que ordenara o assalto que resultara na morte do Kaito, fez meu Sharingan ativar instantaneamente. Entretanto, o Kazekage percebeu que eu estava inquieta, e deu início a reunião antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Como o meu pai já desconfiava, a intenção daquele encontro era promover uma aliança entre as diversas vilas ninja. Não era uma tarefa fácil, muitas vilas menores tinham pequenas desavenças entre si, e mesmo as cinco maiores nações shinobi ainda mantinham antigas rixas desde a época de suas fundações, que nunca foram totalmente esquecidas.

Mas foi, novamente, o comentário do Mizukage que me tirou do sério:

- Hunf! A Névoa jamais vai se rebaixar a assinar um acordo de paz com uma vila tão insignificante quanto o Som – ele proferiu, olhando fixamente para mim. – Já é humilhação suficiente ver a Folha e a Areia se sujeitando a aceitar o título de Kage a um nukenin.

Eu não podia continuar ouvindo aqueles insultos à minha vila e continuar quieta.

- Essa vila insignificante – eu comecei, me levantando e encarando-o com olhos estreitos – derrotou um exército inteiro dos seus melhores ninjas, Mizukage-sama. Para cada shinobi do Som morto nas nossas fronteiras, há pelo menos dois ninjas de Kiri caídos no mesmo lugar. E eu posso lhe garantir que esses números dobrarão se vocês tentarem nos invadir novamente.

O Kage da Névoa riu, ironicamente, e também se levantou do seu lugar antes de me revidar:

- Um pequeno exército meu que, ingenuamente, achou que podia atravessar o Som para chegar mais rápido ao seu objetivo. Mas é claro que não se pode esperar colaboração de um bando de renegados.

- Mentira! – protestei, batendo com as duas mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa e inclinado meu corpo para frente.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que aconteceu? – ele respondeu, também inclinando o corpo para frente, me desafiando. – Uma garotinha assustada que fugiu ao primeiro sinal de um conflito?

Eu fiquei sem palavras de repente, empalidecida. Foi a voz do Hokage que respondeu por mim.

- É por isso que nós estamos aqui hoje. Para selar um acordo que possa evitar que outros mal entendidos causem mais mortes inúteis.

O Mizukage tirou os olhos de mim para encarar o Naruto.

- Eu me recuso a reconhecer uma vila de renegados, liderado por um foragido que se acha no direito de ser chamado de Kage.

O insulto ao meu pai e a todos os shinobis do Som fez os meus olhos brilharem de ódio, vermelhos.

- É o Som que se recusa a dar as mãos a uma vila de ninjas dissimulados e mentirosos.

- Não mostre esses olhos malditos para mim, sua... – o Mizukage me ameaçou, mas foi imediatamente impedido pelo Gaara, que levantou e pousou uma mão nos ombros dele.

- Nós estamos aqui para selar um acordo de paz – o Kazekage começou –, não para iniciar uma guerra.

- Sinto muito, Kazekage-sama – disse, meus olhos voltando à cor original –, mas será impossível conseguir um acordo entre o Som e a Névoa. E se os demais líderes nesta sala preferem acreditar no Mizukage e não em mim, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer aqui. – Com uma reverência, retirei-me da sala.

Eu saí decidida a não voltar atrás com minhas palavras, caminhando decidida até o lugar onde meus irmãos deveriam estar treinando. Depois de ouvir tantos insultos sobre a minha vila, julgava ainda mais importante mostrar a força do clã Uchiha.

- Amisa-chan!

Eu congelei ao ouvir a voz do Hokage me chamando, mas não tive coragem de me virar.

- De todas as vilas representadas nesta reunião hoje, eu pensei que o Som seria a que mais fácil se juntaria a nós – ele continuou.

- Estava enganado – respondi, ainda de costas.

- Amisa-chan... Você não...

- Eu não sou mais uma criança! – eu o interrompi, finalmente me virando para encará-lo. – Estou aqui como representante de uma vila oculta, não me chame desse jeito.

Ele arregalou os olhos levemente quando eu o enfrentei, mas depois respondeu calmamente:

- Você pode ter ficado alguns anos mais velha, mas continua agindo como uma criança.

- Como você espera que eu aceite um acordo de paz com ele? – perguntei, indignada. – Depois de tudo que a Névoa fez contra nós? Aquele homem ali dentro foi o responsável pela morte do... – eu parei de repente, sem coragem de pronunciar o nome do Kaito para ele. – Pela morte de vários shinobis da minha vila.

- Hunf! – ele bufou. – Você pode ser parecida com a Sakura, mas é tão cabeça-dura quanto o Sasuke!

Foi a minha vez de arregalar os olhos com aquele comentário. Entretanto, sem saber o que responder a ele, dei meia volta e continuei meu caminho.

- Não me diga que você também está treinando para se vingar daqueles que mataram os seus amigos – ele gritou para as minhas costas. Eu continuei andando, fingindo que aquelas palavras não me atingiam. – Iniciar uma guerra com a Névoa não irá trazê-los de volta, Amisa, seu pai devia ter lhe ensinado isso.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Ele estava lá, foi ele quem me recolheu quando fugi para Konoha, ele sabia o quanto aquilo havia me atingindo. E ao invés de me defender do Mizukage, ele aceitou as desculpas esfarrapadas dele e queria que eu fizesse o mesmo. Aquilo me deixou decepcionada, e irritada. No instante seguinte, eu estava atrás dele, uma kunai ameaçando o pescoço dele.

- Eu sei que não vai trazê-los de volta – respondi. – Mas não vou desonrá-los me unindo ao patife que mandou assassiná-los por covardia. O Som nunca aceitará um acordo com a Névoa.

- E agora você também está procurando uma guerra com a Folha? – ele perguntou, calmamente.

Só então eu me dei conta que estava ameaçando o Hokage,o líder da Vila Oculta da Folha, do País do Fogo, na casa do Kazekage, da Vila Oculta da Areia, no País do Vento. Abaixei o braço lentamente, guardando a kunai e, fitando o chão, pedi-lhe desculpas.

Ele virou para me encarar.

- Eu entendo seu rancor com a Névoa – disse, os olhos azuis fixos em mim, deixando-me ainda mais constrangida. – Mas pense nos demais shinobis da sua vila, como representante do Som, você tem o dever de protegê-los na ausência do Otokage.

Eu franzi a testa para responder-lhe que ele não me convenceria tão facilmente com aquela conversa, quando percebi um filete de sangue escorrendo onde a ponta afiada da minha kunai havia encostado nele. Com os olhos arregalados, acabei respondendo simplesmente:

- Oh, deixe-me cuidar disso! Eu não sou tão boa quanto a minha mãe, mas... – nem terminei de falar, com o chakra já acumulado numa das mãos, encostei-a no pequeno corte no pescoço dele.

Ele não devia ter percebido o sangramento pois, assim que encostei nele,me encarou com o olhar confuso. Eu dei um passo a frente para facilitar o meu trabalho, reprimindo-me mentalmente por ser tão lenta num corte tão simples. Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo e me desculpar mais uma vez, mas ao encontrá-lo olhando para mim, nossos olhos tão próximos, as palavras se perderam nos meus lábios.

O mesmo frio na barriga de anos atrás. Meu coração começou a bater forte no peito, incontrolável, assim que senti a mão dele nos meus cabelos. Eu podia estar enganada, mas desta vez, ele também parecia ter percebido o que estávamos prestes a fazer. Alheia do lugar onde estávamos, apenas fechei os olhos e deixei meu rosto se aproximar do dele, até que senti os lábios dele roçando nos meus.

PUFF!

Abri os olhos, assustada. Não havia mais ninguém a minha volta. _Um bushin?_, pensei comigo mesma. Claro, aquela era a técnica mais famosa do Hokage... Vermelha de vergonha e agradecendo por estar sozinha, corri para o meu quarto.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.: **Weeeeee!! Finalmente um novo cap!

Bem, na verdade é um meio cap, porque mais uma vez ele ficou tão grande que acabou tendo que ser divido em dois. O bom é imagino que o próximo não vai demorar tanto assim para sair.

Para quem ainda não sabe, entre o cap anterior e esse, estava escrevendo uma fic para o SnapeFest. E acontece que acabou saindo uma crossover entre Naruto e Harry Potter. Quem quiser conferir, chama-se _"A Flor de Cerejeira"_ e o link está no meu profile.

Para os SasuSaku de plantão, as novidades do mangá não conseguiram apagar minhas esperanças de ver os dois juntos, então, há também uma novidade para vocês! Uma one-shot que escrevi inspirada no cap 404: "_A Espiã de Konoha"_. Espero que gostem!

E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Bjin especial para a Lila (que devia estar em repouso total, mas ta lendo fic), para a Nati-senpai (que não parava de pedir atualização pelo MSN – é por culpa dela que o cap não atrasou ainda mais!!), e para a Roxane Norris que fez uma capa linda para essa fic e que só estou postando agora para não estragar a surpresa dos shippers da fic!

E claro, agradecimento a MiaTeixeira, minha super beta-que-não-é-beta.


	9. Suna: Parte 2

_Abri os olhos, assustada. Não havia mais ninguém a minha volta. _Um bunshin?_, pensei comigo mesma. Claro, aquela era a técnica mais famosa do Hokage... Vermelha de vergonha e agradecendo por estar sozinha, corri para o meu quarto._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 9:** Suna – Parte 2

Passei o resto do dia trancada no meu quarto. Queria minha mente livre de qualquer preocupação para refletir sobre o acordo de paz entre as vilas ocultas e, principalmente, as palavras do Mizukage, mas claro que era impossível. Meus lábios ainda formigavam com o simples roçar dos lábios dele, meu coração palpitava de raiva ao descobrir que tratava-se apenas de um bunshin, e minha cabeça não parava de fazer suposições.

Eu ainda estava surpresa com as minhas ações. Não entendia a sensação de traição e decepção quando ele não me apoiou contra o Mizukage, que mais tarde se transformou na fúria que me fez atacá-lo, nem o pesar ao ouvi-lo me tratar como uma criança, sempre relembrando que conhecia meus pais. Constatei, surpresa, que era a proximidade dele que trazia aquele frio na barriga, que eu só havia sentido antes com o Kaito, e quando fechava os olhos, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento malicioso sobre o antigo companheiro de time dos meus pais e atual líder de Konoha, a única imagem que vinha à minha mente eram os olhos azuis me encarando assustados, e depois se fechando para que nossos lábios se encontrassem.

E então ele desapareceu, me deixando ainda mais confusa. Afinal, desta vez, ele também havia se inclinado para me beijar. Mas então, minha mente respondia que não era ele, era um clone, e a lembrança de que _ele_ era o Hokage me fazia ter a certeza de que aquilo não passava de uma fantasia infantil. Talvez fosse só a minha imaginação mesmo, afinal, Naruto Uzumaki jamais se atreveria a pensar em mim como uma mulher. Por mais que meu pai tivesse cortado seus laços com Konoha, o Hokage sempre deixara bem claro que ainda o considerava um irmão, o que, aos olhos dele, fazia de mim praticamente alguém da sua família.

Ainda sem entender meus sentimentos, passei o dia seguinte tentando me concentrar no treinamento dos meus irmãos. Depois da reunião dos Kages, virou uma questão de honra os três representantes do Clã Uchiha deixarem Suna com o nível chuunin. Entretanto, por várias vezes tive que me repreender ao me pegar distraída, ainda lembrando dele, até desejando engolir o meu orgulho e procurá-lo para tentar esclarecer o que ocorrera no dia anterior.

Ando e Yusuki estavam lutando entre si para aprimorar suas técnicas, enquanto Yori treinava a manipulação do chakra subindo em árvores. Eu estava tão distraída, que não percebi que Ando havia tentado usar um chidori pela segunda vez consecutiva, que Yusuki desviou com um golpe rápido do seu taijutsu. A técnica ainda exigia muito para um genin utilizá-la com freqüência, e meu irmão acabou caído no chão, quase sem forças.

- Ando, seu baka! – os gritos de Yusuki me despertaram. – O otousan e a oneesan já falaram para você não usar essa técnica duas vezes seguidas! Você acha que vai se tornar um chuunin se cair sozinho no meio da luta?

Eu fui correndo até onde Ando estava caído, sem coragem de censurá-lo, apenas concentrada em usar uma das técnicas da minha mãe para acelerar a recuperação do chakra depois do esforço que os chidoris exigiram dele. Segundos depois, Yori estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, usando a mesma técnica. Em poucos minutos, Ando já conseguia se levantar, ainda que com dificuldade.

- Pode deixar – ele resmungou, fazendo sinal para que nós o deixássemos. – Eu posso voltar para o alojamento sozinho.

- Ah, ah! Só porque você não consegue copiar o meu taijutsu, vai desistir, é? – Yusuki ainda o provocou.

Ando virou-se para ele instantaneamente, ativando o Sharingan, mas eu podia ver que ele estava esgotado.

- Yusuki! Ando! Vocês já treinaram o suficiente por hoje, e já está escurecendo – eu intervi. – Já está na hora de todos vol...

- Amisa-chan?

Eu parei instantaneamente e arregalei os olhos assim que ouvi a voz do Naruto atrás de mim.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando o treino, mas precisava falar com você – uma pausa, e ele pigarreou –, sobre a reunião de ontem.

Eu ainda fiquei estática, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Foi o Ando quem quebrou o silêncio entre nós, depois de me analisar com olhos desconfiados.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou, movendo os olhos estreitos para o Naruto, logo atrás de mim.

Foi só então que reagi, lembrando que meu irmão, mesmo sem saber, estava ameaçando um Kage.

- Este é o Hokage, Ando – eu o recriminei. Virando-me para o Naruto, continuei: – Me desculpe pelo meu irmão, Hokage-sama, parece que ele ainda não aprendeu a dar o devido respeito a um Kage de outra vila.

Ele simplesmente me respondeu com uma risada.

- Não se preocupe, Amisa-chan. É um privilégio conhecer de antemão os irmãos Uchiha. – ele disse, fixando o olhar nos meus irmãos. - Aposto que este ano teremos um recorde nas apostas. Os senhores feudais estão muito curiosos para ver as habilidades de vocês.

Aquilo inflou o orgulho dos meus irmãos, que acabaram reverenciando o Hokage e seguindo para o alojamento, nos deixando sozinhos no pequeno oásis que usávamos para os treinos. Eu os acompanhei com o olhar, até ter certeza que estavam longe o suficiente para não me ouvirem.

- E então? – perguntei, encarando o Naruto. – Parece que estamos sozinhos. O que você queria falar comigo?

Tentei parecer o mais séria possível, mas por dentro, meu corpo tremia em expectativa.

- Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas – ele respondeu, também sério.

Eu arregalei os olhos. A maneira como ele foi tão direto me assustara. Não sabia se estava pronta para discutir um beijo no bunshin do homem parado à minha frente.

- Por um momento, eu... – ele continuou, a voz dele começando a falhar, denunciando que ele também não estava tão à vontade no assunto – eu me esqueci de onde estávamos, ou até mesmo do que estava fazendo. Eu...

- Não era você – joguei na cara dele, virando-me em seguida para encarar o belo pôr-do-sol de Suna.

- E isso só torna tudo ainda mais complicado – ele insistiu.

Eu fiquei quieta, ainda de costas para ele. Ouvi um suspiro longo e, depois, senti uma mão segurando meu braço.

- Por favor, Amisa – ele continuou, puxando meu braço para me fazer virar para ele. – Não quero que você pense que aquilo foi uma brincadeira.

Nós estávamos próximos um do outro novamente, ele me encarando com olhos suplicantes que só faziam meu coração bater ainda mais forte. Respirei fundo, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e não deixar que a proximidade dele me fizesse perder a cabeça mais uma vez.

- E o que foi, então? – tentando ao máximo me manter séria.

- Eu... Eu não sei – ele respondeu, e eu sabia que estava sendo sincero. – Quando mandei aquele bunshin atrás de você, minha intenção era apenas tentar convencê-la a voltar para a reunião. Mas eu devia saber que jamais a convenceria a voltar.

Ele não falou mais. Por um instante, achei que ele estava prestes a levantar a mão que estava no meu braço até o meu rosto, mas o momento passou, e ele continuava parado na minha frente, apenas me encarando com aqueles profundos olhos azuis. Eu sustentei o olhar dele, esperando que ele continuasse com sua explicação, o que só aconteceu depois de um suspiro irritado, e foi a vez dele virar as costas para mim.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim – ele repetiu, o tom da sua voz parecia mais urgente, entretanto. – De repente, era como se estivesse brigando mais uma vez com o cabeça-dura do Sasuke, e depois... Humf! Você se parece demais com a... – ele parou de repente e se virou novamente para mim, as mãos nos cabelos como se estivesse desesperado.

- Será que você pode parar com essa mania insistente de me comparar com os meus pais? – gritei para ele, sentindo que meus olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas. – É a minha mãe que você vê cada vez que olha para mim? É isso? – completei, lembrando das palavras do Kankurou e sentindo meu estômago revirar de nojo dele.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. A expressão dele se deformou, como se as minhas palavras tivessem se chocado fortemente com o rosto dele. Ele pareceu ofendido, mas eu não vi mais nada depois que ele deu um passo largo na minha direção e me agarrou pela cintura. No instante seguinte, senti os lábios dele novamente nos meus.

Pega de surpresa, não consegui me defender, ou mesmo impedir que ele tomasse a minha boca e que as mãos dele na minha cintura me empurrassem até sentir minhas costas batendo levemente num tronco de árvore. Foi um beijo quente, muito diferente do leve roçar de lábios do dia anterior, e eu me entregava facilmente, deixando que os toques dele me fizessem esquecer das últimas palavras.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, as mãos dele subiram para o meu rosto, e ele disse num sussurro:

- Você consegue me fazer perder a cabeça, Amisa...

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele. Minha cabeça ainda confusa com todas as emoções que ele fazia crescer em mim, lutando contra a idéia nojenta de que ele estivesse atraído por mim apenas por causa de uma semelhança com a minha mãe.

- Me larga! – eu insisti, tentando me desvencilhar do corpo dele que me pressionava contra a árvore. – Eu não quero nada com você e com essa mania de ver os meus pais em mim. Isso é... é... doente!

Ele sorriu, ainda me segurando perto dele.

- Você ainda não entendeu que eu só faço isso para não deixar que eu me esqueça quem você é?

Minhas feições se apaziguaram ao ouvir aquilo, embora meus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos e ainda em dúvida do que ele queria dizer.

- Desde que você chegou em Suna que eu estou nesse dilema – ele continuou, a voz ficando cada vez mais suave. – Há semanas que tenho que conviver com o desejo impossível de tê-la nos meus braços.

Meus olhos ficaram ainda mais surpresos. Eu tinha parado de lutar contra a pressão do corpo dele sobre o meu, meu coração batia cada vez mais forte, e minha mente deixava se convencer pelas palavras macias dele.

- Desde que você chegou em Suna – a voz dele continuava, na mesma cadência doce – que eu entendi por que há dois anos você não saía da minha cabeça.

As lágrimas de raiva e decepção que antes invadiram os meus olhos voltaram, mas agora eram de alegria e uma esperança renovada. Ainda parecia impossível que aquilo não fosse um genjutsu, mas a sensação do toque dele nos meus lábios me dizia que era bem real.

- Eu nunca... – comecei, balbuciando. – Você... jamais deixou...

- Shhh... – ele me interrompeu, pressionando os dedos sobre meus lábios. – Eu... Isso... jamais deveria ter acontecido. Eu perdi a cabeça, de novo.

O olhar dele havia entristecido, e embora ele dissesse que aquilo era um erro, seu corpo continuava próximo do meu.

- Não – protestei. Num minuto eu estava sonhando, no outro, tudo se transformava num pesadelo. – Você não pode vir aqui, me beijar desse jeito, e depois pedir para esquecê-lo. _Eu_ passei dois anos evitando pensar em Konoha, evitando pensar em _você_. – Sem perceber, eu havia levantando a voz a ponto de gritar, os olhos estreitos, brigando com ele. – Eu achava que era uma ilusão tola de criança, mas você acabou de mostrar que não, que sente o mesmo por mim!

- Amisa... – ele respondeu com um suspiro – você mesma disse que não é mais uma criança. Procure entender...

Eu franzi o cenho, mostrando que nem o tom doce na voz, nem o toque suave das mãos dele no meu cabelo, me convenceriam tão facilmente.

- Eu estou aqui como líder de Konoha – ele continuou –, enquanto você está representando o seu pai, como líder do Som. Um encontro como esse, com os líderes de todas as vilas ocultas, numa tentativa de aliança jamais aconteceu antes. Muitas vilas ainda têm alguns desentendimentos entre si, como o Som e a Névoa. Vários líderes aqui não confiam totalmente em mim, ou no Gaara. Você pode imaginar a confusão que um simples boato sobre um relacionamento entre nós poderia causar? Uma acusação de que eu a seduzi para trazê-la para o nosso lado poderia causar uma guerra sem precedentes.

Enquanto ele falava, eu tentava, em vão, procurar algum argumento contra aquilo. Não era justo. O que nós sentíamos um pelo outro estava muito além de brigas mesquinhas por poder entre as vilas. Entretanto, eu também estivera envolvida o suficiente nas questões políticas da minha vila para saber que ele estava certo. Sem coragem de admitir isso em voz alta, eu simplesmente baixei a cabeça quando ele terminou de falar.

Em silêncio, ele levantou meu rosto com a mão dele em meu queixo, e nossos olhares se encontraram, ambos entristecidos.

- Sem contar – ele recomeçou –, que seria como se eu estivesse traindo a confiança do Sasuke e da Sakura.

Com a referência aos meus pais, franzi o cenho novamente, o que o fez se explicar:

- Tenho certeza que eles ainda pensam em você como uma criança, como qualquer pai.

Eu já estava farta de ouvi-lo usar os meus pais como desculpa, e talvez também decepcionada demais para sequer pensar no peso das minhas palavras.

- E como você pode saber disso? Você não tem filhos!

Os olhos dele escureceram, e ele se afastou repentinamente de mim assim que minha resposta chegou aos seus ouvidos. A noite havia acabado de cair em Suna, e eu mal podia ver a expressão dele quando ele soltou um suspiro cansado e falou:

- Acho melhor deixá-la agora, antes que alguém nos veja. – A voz dele soava mais amarga, e eu apenas encarei espantada enquanto ele se retirava.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Na manhã seguinte, estava ainda mais distraída no treinamento dos meus irmãos, o suficiente para eles não fazerem questão da minha presença durante a tarde, quando aconteceria mais uma reunião entre os chefes de cada vila, na esperança do Kazekage e do Hokage de aumentarem suas alianças. Eu segui para a sala onde começaria a reunião, mais preocupada com o líder de Konoha que com qualquer tratado político entre as vilas ocultas, imaginando qual seria a reação dele quando nos encontrássemos novamente.

Não houve mais provocações do Mizukage, e eu permaneci calada o resto da tarde, deixando os demais líderes discorrerem sobre acordos diplomáticos enquanto minha cabeça viajava até a noite anterior. Aos poucos, os Kages e outros líderes foram se retirando, discutindo entre si questões próprias de suas vilas. Distraída, mal percebi que restava apenas eu e o Naruto na sala, com a exceção de alguns grupos que discutiam reservadamente em algum canto. Ele caminhou até onde eu estava e, parando na minha frente, numa distância segura, disse:

- Fico feliz que você tenha decidido participar das negociações.

O tom dele era sério, sem deixar margens para definir se ele estava realmente feliz ou se aquilo era apenas uma formalidade. Como resposta, apenas assenti com a cabeça, antes de tornar a conversa mais íntima.

- Me desculpe se eu o ofendi de alguma forma ontem a noite, eu não...

Ele me interrompeu com um gesto da sua mão e, com a voz num tom baixo, continuou:

- Por favor, Amisa, será melhor para nós dois se esquecermos o que aconteceu ontem. – Eu arregalei os olhos para ele e tentei replicar, mas ele não me deixou. – Também seria prudente evitarmos de nos encontrar sozinhos.

- Mas... – tentei responder, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e a garganta se fechando, impedindo minha voz de sair.

Os olhos dele finalmente tornaram-se mais serenos, entretanto, como se para corroborar com o que ele acabara de dizer e impedi-lo de tornar-se mais afetuoso, o Raikage apareceu de repente atrás dele, pedindo sua atenção. Eu simplesmente os deixei sozinhos, voltando pensativa para o meu quarto, entendendo a enorme distância que nos separava.

Entretanto, ainda não me conformava em ter que desistir de um amor que sempre neguei e que finalmente havia descoberto que era correspondido. Também não entendia como ele conseguia me ignorar depois do que aconteceu entre nós, nem imaginar o porquê daquela reação tão repentina depois que mencionei o fato dele não ter filhos. Concluí que, se quisesse diminuir a distância entre nós, precisava começar descobrindo mais sobre o passado dele, e em Suna, talvez a única maneira seria através da Matsuri.

No dia seguinte, vendo que meus irmãos estavam se virando muito bem sem mim, aproveitei para me aproximar dela. Matsuri e Gaara tinham dois filhos, um menino de seis, Roga, e uma menina de quatro anos, Kin. Era comum encontrá-los com a mãe entre os locais destinados para o treinamento dos aspirantes a chuunis, também treinando os primeiros truques ninjas. Não foi difícil começar uma conversa com ela, e sem que nem eu mesma percebesse, o assunto logo chegou onde queria. Roga nos interrompeu, querendo mostrar para a mãe um novo truque que aprendera com o "Naruto-ojisan". Depois que o garotinho de cabelo vermelho usou um Kakuremino no Jutsu para se camuflar próximo a algumas árvores, eu aproveitei para comentar:

- Não sabia que Suna e Konoha eram tão próximas. O Naruto-sama parece muito íntimo de vocês.

- Ah, sim. O Gaara e o Naruto são amigos há muito tempo – ela respondeu. – E o Naruto tem um carinho muito grande pelas crianças. A filha dele teria quase a mesma idade do Roga, se tivesse sobrevivido.

Aquela notícia me deixou atônita. Não consegui esconder minha surpresa, nem mesmo deixar de averiguar mais sobre aquilo.

- Ele teve uma filha? – indaguei.

Matsuri assentiu com a cabeça. Depois, vendo que eu ainda continuava intrigada, continuou:

- Pobre, Hinata. Eles eram o casal mais feliz que conheci. O Naruto teve que lutar muito contra a família dela para que o casamento dos dois fosse aceito pelos Hyuuga, o que só aconteceu quando ele se tornou Hokage, e depois... aconteceu aquilo...

Eu devia estar com a expressão ainda mais confusa, sem entender exatamente todas aquelas informações, porque ela fez uma pausa pequena e depois começou a explicar:

- Isso foi mais ou menos dois ou três anos depois que seus pais deixaram Konoha. Ele ficou muito abatido ao constatar que havia perdido os dois melhores amigos e vinha muito a Suna naquela época.

Eu baixei a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo, e meu coração pareceu pesar em meu peito ao pensar num jovem Naruto, a mesma expressão de decepção com o meu pai como eu já presenciara certa vez. De certa forma, me senti um pouco culpada, como se tivesse herdado a responsabilidade pelas decisões dos meus pais.

- Felizmente, ele encontrou o amor com a Hinata – a voz de Matsuri continuava. -Entretanto, ela era a herdeira de um dos clãs mais respeitados de Konoha, e os Hyuuga jamais aprovariam o casamento da sua filha mais importante com um Jinchuuriki. Mas os dois não desistiram, até que ele se tornou Hokage, e o casamento foi finalmente aprovado. Afinal, se o melhor ninja de Konoha não era suficiente para a herdeira do clã, quem seria? – ele acrescentou, sorrindo. - Foi uma cerimônia linda...

Eu voltei o rosto para Matsuri, tentando formar um sorriso enquanto os olhos dela pareciam viajar no tempo.

- Eu estive em Konoha logo após a morte dela – disse, interrompendo a contemplação de Matsuri –, para o Exame Chuunin. Apenas me lembro que todos na vila pareciam muito tristes e abatidos, e o Hokage não apareceu nenhuma vez para conduzir os exames.

- Foi uma tragédia – Matsuri explicou, o sorriso desapareceu e parecia até que uma pequena lágrima começava a querer se formar num dos olhos. – Eles estavam tão felizes com o primeiro filho, e o Naruto ficou radiante ao descobrir que era uma menina. Mas infelizmente, a Hinata não agüentou o parto... Se ao menos a Princesa Tsunade ainda estivesse viva... Mas não conseguiram salvá-la.

- E o bebê? – perguntei, o coração apertado.

- Também não sobreviveu – Matsuri respondeu, balançando a cabeça. – Eu pensei que o Naruto não fosse suportar outra perda tão grande em sua vida, mas como sempre, ele nos surpreendeu. Com a mesma vontade que tinha de ser tornar Hokage, ele retomou seus afazeres em alguns meses, e muitos dizem que é o melhor líder que Konoha já teve.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Meu coração ainda mais apertado, revivendo as palavras que atirei nele sem pensar naquela noite e lutando para não deixar mostrar as lágrimas que eu tentava impedir que caíssem dos meus olhos.

- Entretanto, eu jamais o vi com outra mulher depois da Hinata – Matsuri continuou, pensativa. – Acho que, apesar de tantos anos, ele ainda não superou a morte dela.

Percebendo que eu não conseguiria mais ficar ali sem esconder meus reais sentimentos pelo Naruto, usei o treinamento dos meus irmãos como desculpa para sair rapidamente. Mas era óbvio que não conseguiria me concentrar no que eles estavam fazendo, apenas fiquei lá, encarando o vazio enquanto meu coração doía apenas de imaginar o sofrimento dele ao longo dos anos.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a história que Matsuri me contara não saía da cabeça. Cada vez mais eu negligenciava os preparativos dos meus irmãos para o Exame Chuunin, envolvida nas discussões entre os líderes das vilas ocultas e intrigada com o Hokage. Começava a admirá-lo ainda mais, observando ao longe a forma como ele procurava dialogar com todas as vilas e, depois, como parecia se transformar num garoto nos jantares com a família do Kazekage. Nós mantínhamos um entendimento à distância, apenas com cumprimentos corteses, fingindo que nossas emoções podiam ser ignorados. Mas ao final de uma semana tentando esconder o que sentia, percebi que enlouqueceria com aquilo.

- Eu não disse que as noites de luar em Suna são especiais? – Ouvi a voz do Kankurou logo atrás de mim, enquanto eu estava debruçada sobre uma sacada, evitando encontrar os olhos do Naruto na sala ao lado.

- Sim – respondi, virando-me para trás e notando que ele já tinha abusado um pouquinho do saquê.

Estava prestes a responder, quando meus olhos se desviaram para a figura que acabara de se aproximar de nós.

- Kankurou-san! – o Naruto o chamou, colocando uma das mãos nas costas dele. – Você me disse que tinha um novo boneco para nos mostrar! O Roga-kun e a Kin-chan estão esperando!

- Não é um boneco, Naruto! – ele respondeu, irritado. – É uma marionete. E por que você se interessou por isso de repente?

Eu teria rido da cena, se não estivesse quase tão irritada quanto o Kankurou, encarando o Naruto com olhos estreitos. Eu não era nenhuma garotinha que precisava ser salva, muito menos pelo homem que tentava me ignorar a semana inteira. Sem dizer uma palavra, entretanto, observei quando ele puxou o Kakurou pelos ombros, forçando-o a voltar para a sala e me deixando sozinha na sacada.

Indignada, mas sem poder dizer tudo o que queria para o Naruto, também entrei e agradeci ao Gaara e à Matsuri pelo jantar, desejando a todos boa noite e me recolhendo para os meus aposentos. Mas se ele pensava que tinha se livrado de mim, estava muito enganado. Ficaria acordada a noite inteira se preciso, até ouvir quando ele estivesse no quarto dele; esta era a vantagem de ter apenas uma parede nos separando.

Não demorou muito. Ouvi a porta ao lado do meu quarto se abrir e se fechar, respirei fundo e resolvi que já era a hora de decidirmos de verdade aquela situação. Ainda parei um minuto, em dúvida, antes de resolver bater na porta dele, mas quando a minha mão resolveu ir adiante, não encontrou nenhuma porta para bater, ela já estava aberta.

- Amisa-chan?

Demorei alguns segundos para entender que ele estava de saída quando cheguei e fiquei olhando atônita, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Ele me devolvia o mesmo olhar surpreso.

- Eu... er... – comecei, balbuciando.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e, abrindo mais a porta, fez sinal para que eu entrasse.

- Entre. Acho que precisamos conversar.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

****N.A.: **Esse cap foi para aqueles que queriam saber mais sobre a Hinata e tal... Por favor, não me matem, eu quase chorei escrevendo sobre ela.

Para os que ficaram intrigados:

**Kakuremino no Jutsu (**_**Técnica da Capa Mágica da Invisibilidade**_**)**: Ninjutsu básico onde o ninja se camufla com uma capa, se confundindo com alguma parede. Informação roubada do Wikipedia :P

E obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Para os fãs de SasuSaku, nõ desistam! Assim que a parte de Suna passar, eles aparecerão mais. Prometo! (O problema é que os capítulos estão criando vida própria e crescendo descontroladamente, e o parte de Suna terminá só no próximo.)

Espaço para propaganda básica: eu, a MiaTeixeira e a Roxane Norris fizemos uma fic coletiva para todos aqueles que sonham ver o Time 7 juntos novamente. Chama-se "A Volta do Time 7". Por enquanto está publicada apenas no Nyah!, pois é o único que permite a publicação de fics com diversos autores. Quem quiser conferir, o link está no meu profile!


	10. Suna: Parte 3

_Ele deu um longo suspiro e, abrindo mais a porta, fez sinal para que eu entrasse._

_- Entre. Acho que precisamos conversar._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 10:** Suna – Parte 3

Eu entrei e fiquei em silêncio, um pouco intimidada com a situação. Afinal, estava no quarto do Hokage, sozinhos, enquanto os demais hóspedes do Kazekage já deviam estar dormindo. Ouvi a porta se fechando, e de repente, toda minha determinação havia esvaecido. Fiquei apenas o encarando, sem saber o que dizer.

Ele também não disse nada, e um silêncio desconfortante preencheu o cômodo. Mordi o lábio inferior, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e formular alguma frase que não soasse idiota ou agressiva demais. Mas quando finalmente abri a boca, ele fez o mesmo, e nós nos calamos logo em seguida para deixar o outro continuar.

Novamente, o silêncio sufocante. O Naruto deu um longo suspiro, mas eu me adiantei às palavras dele, impaciente com aquela situação incômoda.

- Eu vim aqui porque não agüento mais isso – declarei, como se estivesse jogando para fora dias de antecipação. – Você não pode me pedir para ignorar aquele beijo, porque eu sei muito bem o que senti naquela noite e sei que você sentiu o mesmo. Como você quer que eu ignore isso?

Ele caminhou na minha direção, ficando numa distância suficiente para que seu braço alcançasse meu rosto, e eu senti os dedos dele tracejando delicadamente a minha pele. Inclinei a cabeça para encontrar a mão dele e intensificar aquele toque. Contra a vontade, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Amisa... – ele disse, quase num sussurro. – Há uma semana que estou lutando contra isso também. Tentando me convencer que é só uma ilusão de uma mente solitária. Por mais que aquele nosso beijo tenha sido tão forte, eu não posso...

- Por favor, não – supliquei, sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas que caíam livremente, umedecendo as mãos dele. – Se você vai me dizer para esquecer aquilo, se vai tentar me enganar dizendo que não teve nenhuma importância para você, diga de uma vez e eu volto ainda hoje para o Som. Mas por favor, não me peça para continuar aqui, fingindo que não sentimos nada um pelo outro.

Eu simplesmente falava tudo aquilo sem parar, balbuciando entre lágrimas, parecendo uma criança chorando pela perda de um brinquedo querido. Quando terminei, a mão dele estava sob o meu queixo, me obrigando a encará-lo enquanto esperava pela resposta.

Os olhos dele eram tristes e suplicantes, fazendo com que eu tivesse mais certeza que ele sofria o mesmo que eu.

- Eu não posso pedir para você me esquecer – ele disse, finalmente –, porque eu também não consigo esquecer daquela noite.

Meus lábios se abriram num sorriso, e num impulso, eu o abracei. Havia um calor reconfortante naquele gesto, que me fazia apertá-lo com força, como se não quisesse nunca mais ter que me afastar dele.

- Amisa... – ele sussurrou, enquanto eu sentia os braços dele em mim, devolvendo o abraço. O rosto afundado no meu cabelo, enquanto eu, inconscientemente, depositava leves beijos no pescoço dele.

Senti o corpo dele relaxar ao meu toque, e minha boca correu ao encontro dos lábios dele. Nós nos beijamos intensamente, relembrando daquele entardecer, nos afastando apenas quando os pulmões imploraram por um pouco de ar.

Apesar do beijo ávido, os olhos dele ainda refletiam suas preocupações com as conseqüências daquele ato. Certa dos meus sentimentos, dei um passo para trás e desatei a hitaiate com o símbolo do Som que prendia meu cabelo, deixando-a recostada sobre o braço de uma poltrona próxima.

- Somos só nós dois neste quarto – disse, olhando-o séria. – Não há Hokage, nem qualquer outro ninja da Folha ou do Som. Eu só vejo você, Naruto, e é só você que eu desejo.

Ele deu um sorriso, que fez meu coração bater ainda mais forte, e com os olhos mais tranqüilos, respondeu:

- Eu também a desejo, Amisa, mas não é certo. Você ainda é uma garota.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir, sensualmente. Caminhei novamente para perto dele, desamarrando a corda que prendia minha túnica e deixando que ela escorregasse pelos meus ombros, caindo no chão. Restando apenas a bermuda e uma faixa que prendia meus seios para esconder o meu corpo, sussurrei ao ouvido dele:

- Há muito tempo que deixei de ser uma garotinha...

Sorri internamente quando percebi o corpo dele enrijecer, pego de surpresa com as minhas palavras. Ainda com a boca encostada no ouvido dele, comecei a beijar o lóbulo da orelha, enquanto minhas mãos tateavam o corpo dele por baixo da blusa, sugerindo até onde intencionava terminar aquela noite.

Insinuando meu corpo contra o dele, logo o percebi ceder às carícias, sentindo as mãos dele correndo ávidas sobre a minha pele até que, num único gesto, ele me levantou no colo. Ofeguei assustada com o movimento repentino, mas no instante seguinte, os lábios dele tomaram os meus, e eu o deixei me carregar até a cama.

Finalmente nos entregamos ao desejo que nos consumia nos últimos dias. Por algumas horas, deixamos que todas as diferenças que nos separavam ficassem fora daquele quarto, esquecidas, preocupados apenas em amar um ao outro. Perdida em meio aos beijos, toques e abraços, adormeci nos braços dele, embalada pela paz que aquele corpo me trazia, desejando que aquele dia jamais amanhecesse.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a avermelhar o céu de Suna quando os guardiões da noite se espantaram com a figura que se aproximava. Não era comum visitantes chegarem ao amanhecer, pois o deserto do País do Vento podia ser ardiloso nas noites mais escuras. Entretanto, nada nem ninguém era capaz de parar a determinação do Otokage.

- Digam que Sasuke Uchiha, líder da Vila Oculta do Som, está aqui para falar com o Kazekage – ele anunciou, assim que parou em frente aos guardiões.

Nenhum deles ousou contestar o meu pai. A fama do Otokage corria muitos países e vilas ocultas, o suficiente para que soubessem que seria mais prudente acordar o próprio líder.

Não levou mais que meia hora para que os gritos dele pudessem ser ouvidos ao longe, me despertando de um sono aconchegante para a constatação de que se não fizesse alguma coisa, em breve estaria vivendo um pesadelo. Alarmada, levantei da cama e comecei a catar minhas roupas, esparramadas pelo chão. Quando já estava vestida e prestes a correr para o meu quarto, ouvi as batidas na porta.

BAM, BAM, BAM!

Felizmente, as batidas eram no quarto ao lado – o meu quarto –, e eu sabia que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Virei para o Naruto, assustada, apenas para verificar que ele continuava dormindo. Apesar da confusão, não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo tão sereno, dando-me a certeza de que, se preciso, lutaria até mesmo contra o meu pai para continuarmos juntos.

- Naruto, Naruto – chamei baixinho, cutucando-a para acordá-lo.

Ele se revirou na cama e abriu os olhos.

- Amisa...? – Abriu um sorriso e me puxou para mais perto dele. – Ainda é cedo...

- O meu pai está em Suna – disse, séria.

- O Sasuke? – ele repetiu, incrédulo. – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Eu levantei os ombros, indicando que também não tinha a menor idéia de por que ele estava lá, ou mesmo por que resolvera chegar justo naquela manhã. Para confirmar minha afirmação, as vozes do meu pai e do Kazekage invadiam o corredor; eles não haviam me encontrado no meu quarto, e meu pai exigia que fosse feita uma busca, começando pelo quarto do Hokage.

O Naruto deu um suspiro pesado e me considerou por um momento.

- Talvez seja melhor esclarecermos tudo de uma vez – disse.

- Não! – eu protestei veementemente. – Ele vai te matar antes mesmo de nos ouvir. Eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui e, depois, converso com ele... _calmamente_.

Ele ainda parecia contrariado, entretanto, novas batidas – agora na porta dele – o fizeram concordar com o meu plano.

- Apenas finja que acabou de acordar – disse, e me virei em direção à janela.

Quando me levantei, senti a mão dele me puxando pelo braço, me derrubando novamente na cama. Fui surpreendida mais uma vez por um beijo, demorado considerando a situação.

- Não é o Sasuke quem vai me fazer desistir de você – ele disse, sério, depois que nos separamos.

Eu sorri, guardando o rosto iluminado dele na memória, mas novas batidas na porta me fizeram despertar novamente daquele sonho.

- Naruto! Eu sei que você está aí! – a voz do meu pai soava irritada do outro lado da porta.

Eu saí rapidamente pela janela; era uma ninja, conseguiria descer facilmente do segundo andar para o chão e, felizmente, ainda era muito cedo para que alguém me visse. Entretanto, a curiosidade falou mais alto, e eu ainda resolvi permanecer ali, escondida no parapeito.

Depois de mais algumas batidas insistentes, o Naruto finalmente abriu a porta, vestindo apenas uma calça e xingando o barulho que o acordara. Meu pai praticamente invadiu o quarto, seguido pelo Kazekage.

- Sasuke? – o Naruto perguntou, fingindo-se surpreso. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ele veio em busca da filha – o Kazekage explicou –, mas não a encontramos no quarto dela. A cama estava arrumada, dando a impressão de que ela não dormiu aqui. Você tem alguma idéia do que pode ter acontecido?

O Naruto baixou os olhos para o chão e começou a coçar a cabeça.

- Humm... A Amisa-chan? – ele começou, fingindo pensar em alguma coisa. – Eu realmente não sei o que os jovens de hoje em dia costumam fazer a noite. Vocês deviam perguntar ao Kankurou-san, ele é o boêmio daqui.

Meu pai, que até então estivera vasculhando o quarto, virou-se subitamente para ele, os olhos estreitos e furiosos.

- Você passou a noite sozinho, Naruto? – meu pai perguntou com uma voz baixa e igualmente furiosa, fazendo minha espinha arrepiar.

O Kazekage também arregalou os olhos, assustado com o nível onde a conversa havia chegado. O Naruto, entretanto, estreitou os olhos para o meu pai, indignado.

- Eu não tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida para você, Sasuke.

- Não – meu pai respondeu, levantando um objeto no ar. – A não ser que a minha filha esteja envolvida também.

No mesmo instante que vi meu pai levantar o braço para mostrar alguma coisa ao Naruto, levei as mãos a cabeça. A hitaiate que deveria prender meu cabelo não estava lá. Pálida e com o coração acelerado, pulei rapidamente dali, antes que alguém me visse.

- Amisa-chan – a voz do Kankurou me fez virar para trás assim que desci ao chão. – Ainda é muito cedo para treinar, eu estou apenas chegando...

Nós estávamos na entrada da residência do Kazekage e, de repente, um plano cruzou minha mente.

- Kankurou-san! Por acaso você viu minha hitaiate? Eu estou procurando desde que amanheceu.

Ele apenas abanou com a cabeça.

- Kuso! – praguejei. – Meu pai vai me matar se souber que a perdi de novo.

- Ah... Não se preocupe, Amisa-chan – ele tentou me consolar. – Seu pai está a dias de distância daqui, até lá você arranja outra.

- Não – respondi. – Ele está aqui. E está fazendo o maior escândalo porque ainda não me encontrou. Mas eu não vou subir lá sem essa hitaiate!

- É... tem razão – ele disse, pensativo. – O Uchiha-san sempre foi esquentadinho... Eu também não gostaria de ter que enfrentá-lo.

- Você podia me ajudar! – disse, suplicando com os olhos. – Se você subir até lá comigo e inventar alguma coisa para distraí-lo, ele não vai brigar comigo na sua frente.

Ele cruzou os braços, ainda pensativo.

- Por favor... – insisti.

Com um suspiro, ele concordou, e nós dois entramos na residência, nos dirigindo para o segundo andar. Quando alcançamos o corredor dos quartos de hóspedes, percebi que havíamos chegado bem na hora. A porta do Hokage estava escancarada e, lá dentro, meu pai ainda mostrava a hitaiate com o símbolo do Som para o Naruto.

- Vamos, Naruto, responda! – a voz do meu pai alcançou meus ouvidos, e me apressei a chegar até eles, antes que o Naruto pusesse tudo a perder.

- Otousan? O que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa em casa?

Os olhos frios dele moveram-se do Naruto para pousarem em mim. Felizmente, alheio ao que estava realmente acontecendo, o Kankurou apareceu logo atrás.

- Oras, Sasuke, coitada da menina! Não precisa fazer todo esse escândalo por causa de uma hitaiate perdida! Ela está desde cedo procurando, desesperada – ele disse amigavelmente, sem perceber a tensão entre os demais. – Eu mesmo já perdi a minha diversas vezes.

Meu pai considerou o Kankurou por um momento, depois seus olhos voltaram-se para mim, ainda mais estreitos.

- Amisa... – ele começou, lentamente. – Você _perdeu_ sua hitaiate?

Eu baixei a cabeça antes de responder.

- Eu só percebi ontem a noite, antes de me deitar. Então acordei cedo hoje e resolvi voltar aos locais por onde passei ontem, para procurá-la. Me desculpe.

- Você não tem que se desculpa, Amisa-chan – o Naruto interrompeu, pegando a hitaiate das mãos do meu pai e entregando-a para mim. – Eu a encontrei ontem, perto da mesa do jantar. Você deve ter deixado cair e não percebeu.

Levantei os olhos para ele antes de pegá-la das mãos dele, nossos olhares se cruzaram – o meu era sério, o dele, maroto.

- Obrigada, Naruto-sama – respondi.

Um silêncio pesado permaneceu no quarto. Algo me dizia que nem o Kazekage, nem o meu pai haviam se convencido totalmente. Entretanto, a história da hitaiate perdida era uma explicação aceitável, e todos pareceram concordar silenciosamente em esquecer as acusações insinuadas minutos atrás.

- Muito bem – Kakurou quebrou o silêncio – agora que está tudo resolvido, eu vou para o meu quarto. Foi uma noite longa, se é que vocês me entendem – acrescentou, com um riso malicioso, que fez o Kazekage se desculpar pela indiscrição do irmão.

- Gaara-sama – meu pai começou assim o silêncio voltou para o quarto –, eu vim a Suna para averiguar alguns assuntos com a minha filha. Há algum lugar em que nós possamos conversar sem sermos interrompidos?

- Claro – o Kazekage respondeu. – Eu os levarei até a minha própria sala. Ninguém vai incomodá-los lá. – Virando-se para o Naruto, acrescentou antes de sair: - Depois, eu preciso conversar com você.

O Naruto assentiu com a cabeça e nós seguimos até o escritório do Kazekage. Eu ainda me virei para trás uma última vez, apenas para vê-lo piscando para mim com um sorriso maroto no rosto, como uma criança que acabara de aprontar uma peça. Voltei-me para frente, sorrindo internamente e seguindo os dois Kages, um pouco preocupada com o que trouxera meu pai até Suna.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa no Som? – perguntei, assim que o Kazekage nos deixou a sós.

Meu pai balançou a cabeça e me entregou um pergaminho.

- Eu recebi esta carta do Ando. Leia.

Franzi a testa para ele, sem entender, pegando o pergaminho. Meu pai ficou em silencio, observando com os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto eu lia as palavras do meu irmão. Aos poucos, sentia meu sangue começar a ferver. Ando havia escrito para o meu pai reclamando da pouca atenção que eu dirigia ao treinamento deles, dizendo que eu estava mais preocupada em estreitar laços com as demais vilas ocultas que com o Torneio Chuunin. Mas o que me deixou mais revoltada, e que me fez ter a certeza do motivo do meu pai correr até Suna, foi a preocupação dele ao dizer que temia que o Hokage estava tentando me "seduzir". Como um pirralho daqueles podia entender alguma coisa sobre amor e sedução? Como ele ousava fazer uma insinuação daquelas?

- E então? – a voz do meu pai me despertou. – Há mesmo algum motivo para eu me preocupar?

Eu arregalei os olhos para ele, fingindo indignação, quando na verdade estava preocupada se eu ou o Naruto estávamos realmente sendo tão óbvios.

- Eu não acredito que você veio até Suna por causa desta carta – respondi. – Eu não consigo nem acreditar que o Ando foi capaz de escrever uma coisa absurda como esta.

- Eu também gostaria de acreditar que isso é um absurdo – ele replicou. – Mas o que eu vi esta manhã me deixou ainda mais confuso.

Eu sustentei o olhar dele em silêncio. Sabendo que não conseguiria mentir por muito mais tempo, resolvi que seria melhor desviar o assunto.

- Eu não tenho participado ativamente do treinamento deles, é verdade – disse. – Mas é porque sei que não há nenhum outro ninja neste torneio capaz de derrotá-los, enquanto que as negociações para uma aliança entre as demais vilas ocultas são de extrema importância para o Som.

- Hunf – ele bufou. – E as insinuações sobre o Hokage?

Inútil. Meu pai parecia obcecado por aquilo. Desviei meus olhos dele, sentindo meu rosto enrubescer.

- Eu não sei de onde o Ando tirou essa idéia – respondi.

- Tem certeza? – ele insistiu. – Eu não confio no Naruto.

- Mesmo se isso for verdade – repliquei –, não é motivo para trazê-lo até aqui. Eu sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha.

- Se fosse outra pessoa, talvez – meu pai respondeu. – Mas é do Naruto que estamos falando.

- O que tem ele?

Eu ouvi um longo suspiro. Em seguida, meu pai caminhou até mim e parou na minha frente, afagando o meu rosto.

- Você não tem idéia de como você lembra a sua mãe, Amisa – ele disse.

- Eu sei – respondi. – Todos aqui parecem fazer questão de me lembrar isso.

- Justamente – meu pai concordou. – E o Naruto sempre foi apaixonado pela sua mãe, desde a época que éramos gennins. Eu não sei o que faria se descobrisse que ele se aproveitou da semelhança entre vocês para satisfazer alguma fantasia pervertida dele.

Eu o fitei, surpresa. Jamais ouvi meu pai falando daquele jeito, com aquele rancor. Ao mesmo tempo, as palavras dele faziam minha mente reviver as inúmeras vezes que ouvira o próprio Naruto me comparando com a minha mãe. Um lado de mim não queria acreditar, ainda lembrando da noite maravilhosa nos braços dele. Mas havia também uma Amisa que tentava ser mais racional, analisando friamente o que meu pai contava sobre o tempo em que eram companheiros de time.

- Agora me diga, Amisa – meu pai continuou, depois do seu discurso sobre o "pupilo do ero-sanin" –, há algum motivo para eu me preocupar com o que aconteceu esta manhã?

- Não, claro que não – respondi prontamente. – Eu não sei como fui perder a hitaiate, e aconteceu que ele a encontrou. Foi apenas isso.

Meu pai ainda me considerou por um instante, mas eu sustentei o olhar dele. Por mais que tudo o que ele dissera tivesse me deixado em dúvida quanto ao Naruto, jamais admitiria o que sentia ao meu pai. Além do que, não seria prudente provocar um desentendimento entre os Kages do Som e da Folha às vésperas do Torneio Chuunin.

- Está bem – meu pai disse, assentindo com a cabeça. – Já que estou aqui, eu participo das reuniões entre os Kages, e você pode se dedicar mais ao treinamento dos seus irmãos agora.

- Hai – respondi, observando meu pai deixar a sala.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, eu me joguei numa das cadeiras, aproveitando o sossego do escritório do Kazekage para deixar que as lágrimas que estava segurando caíssem livremente. Não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que ele havia me enganado tão facilmente, que não era em mim que ele pensava quando me beijava avidamente, enquanto eu havia me entregue totalmente.

Comecei a ouvir vozes do lado de fora e percebi que Suna já estava acordada, e logo todos estariam envolvidos em suas atividades matutinas. Não poderia continuar escondida na sala do Kazekage por muito tempo e, secando o rosto com as mãos, saí para voltar ao meu quarto. Entretanto, a porta fechada ao lado me fez voltar a pensar nele, e eu descobri que não conseguiria pensar calmamente se continuasse em Suna, com a presença dele tão próxima de mim. Entrei no quarto apenas para pegar meu equipamento ninja, minutos depois, eu me encaminhava para a saída da vila.

Atravessei facilmente a fronteira do País do Vento. Com a mente distraída, viajei pelo País do Rio apenas preocupada com as palavras do meu pai e a imagem do Naruto, tentando decidir em quem eu deveria acreditar. De repente, uma névoa fria e espessa começou a se formar. Eu simplesmente me encolhi, tentando me aquecer, e apressei o passo para chegar o mais rápido possível em casa, sem notar que, aos poucos, os barulhos típicos da floresta que atravessa desapareceram. Estranhamente, quanto mais rápido eu andava, mais espessa a névoa se tornava, até que percebi, tarde demais, que se tratava de um genjutsu.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. A parte de Suna finalmente terminou e, o próximo capítulo será um presente para aqueles que se indignaram com a Sakura do início da fic mas, mesmo assim, não deixaram de acompanhar a fic!


	11. Cerco ao Som

_Eu simplesmente me encolhi, tentando me aquecer, e apressei o passo para chegar o mais rápido possível em casa, sem notar que, aos poucos, os barulhos típicos da floresta que atravessa desapareceram. Estranhamente, quanto mais rápido eu andava, mais espessa a névoa se tornava, até que percebi, tarde demais, que se tratava de um genjutsu._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 11:** Cerco ao Som

- Sakura-sama.

A voz apreensiva do tio Suigetsu despertou minha mãe de seus pensamentos, também aflitos com a falta de notícias do meu pai e uma intuição ruim que não deixava seu coração.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Suigetsu-san? – ela perguntou, temendo a resposta.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e explicou:

- Juugo diz que os pássaros da redondeza estão inquietos. Ele teme que seja um ataque.

- Um ataque? – minha mãe repetiu. Lembrando-se temerosa da carta absurda que Ando enviara ao meu pai, ela expôs seu maior medo: – Você acha que aquela carta que o Sasuke recebeu... Você acha que pode ter sido uma armadilha?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não recebemos nenhuma notícia da Karin. Ela deveria estar monitorando as fronteiras, não tem como um exército passar despercebido por ela.

Analisando as últimas coincidências, ela só podia chegar a uma conclusão. Levantando-se do seu lugar, declarou os próximos passos que o Som poderia tomar:

- Mandarei uma águia mensageira até Suna, mas se for mesmo um ataque, teremos que agir sem o Sasuke.

Tio Suigetsu assentiu mais uma vez.

- Vou reunir todos os shinobis que não estejam em missão e deixá-los de prontidão. Talvez seja necessário levar as mulheres que estão fora de ação e os mais novos para nosso esconderijo.

- Eu cuidarei disso, Suigetsu-san – minha mãe assentiu.

Até o final da tarde, todos os shinobis do Som já estavam de alerta, e logo as suspeitas do tio Juugo mostraram-se verdadeiras. Graças ao aviso dos seus pássaros, a vila não estava totalmente despreparada, e os primeiros ninjas da Névoa que chegaram ao Som descobriram que a nossa fama não era devida apenas à reputação do Otokage, mas à força e a habilidade em batalha de todos os seus shinobis.

Responsável pela segurança daqueles que não estavam em condições de defender a vila, minha mãe liderou o pequeno grupo de mulheres, crianças e enfermos até o esconderijo principal, uma câmara protegida com um labirinto subterrâneo que poderia levá-los a salvo para qualquer um dos quatro esconderijos nas fronteiras do país, resquícios deixados pelo Primeiro Otokage. Quando todos imaginavam que estavam protegidos e chegavam as primeiras notícias de que os ninjas da Névoa estavam sendo detidos, os mais atentos ouviram passos vindo do labirinto. Minha mãe, pela primeira vez depois de anos, sacou uma kunai, desejando internamente que fosse apenas a Karin, voltando do seu posto com a notícia da invasão, embora a idéia de uma traição há muito estava presente em sua mente.

- Apaguem as luzes – ela ordenou para os outros. – Se for alguém querendo nos pegar de surpresa, nós também vamos surpreendê-los.

Encorajados pela atitude da minha mãe, algumas mulheres e enfermos se posicionaram logo atrás dela, enquanto outros obedeceram suas ordens e a câmara ficou numa escuridão total; as crianças foram levadas para a outra extremidade, longe da saída do labirinto.

Silêncio.

Os passos pararam.

Silêncio novamente.

- Karin-sama – uma voz desconhecida anunciou. – Parece que não há ninguém aqui.

- Não seja ingênuo, baka! – a mulher respondeu. – Eu posso sentir o chakra de todos eles, escondidos no escuro como bebês chorões.

Os shinobis escondidos ouviram um leve murmurrar, e no instante seguinte, um forte clarão iluminou a câmara, revelando a posição de cada um e depois escurecendo o local novamente. O ataque foi rápido. Os primeiros ninjas que saíram do labirinto atacaram minha mãe e os demais posicionados atrás dela. Ninguém se rendeu facilmente, mas eles estavam na proporção de pelo menos quatro atacantes para cada defensor, e logo todos foram imobilizados; um grupo ainda conseguiu cercar as mulheres que cuidavam das crianças.

Finalmente o local foi iluminado, e a Karin surgiu da passagem do labirinto, sem nem encarar seus antigos aliados, liderando seu novo exército. Minha mãe observou atônita os ninjas da Chuva avançando em direção ao centro da nossa vila, onde os guerreiros do Som já estavam ocupados com os invasores da Névoa. Ela não podia impedi-los, estava cercada e desarmada, e sentiu alguém empurrá-la contra a parede.

- Olhos verdes... Cabelo rosa... – um dos ninjas da Chuva que a cercavam começou a resmungar com um sorriso vil nos lábios. – Então essa é a kunoichi que fez o lendário Otokage mover todas as suas forças para resgatá-la de Konoha – acrescentou, ironicamente. – Vamos ver se você realmente vale todo o esforço.

Segurando minha mãe pelo pescoço, ele empurrou o corpo contra o dela, pressionando-a na parede, provocando risadas excitadas dos seus companheiros e olhares de horror dos prisioneiros. Entretanto, o desavisado ninja da Chuva jamais imaginou que a esposa do Otokage também fora pupila de um dos três lendários sannins, e que além dos jutsus médicos, ela ainda havia herdado a força descomunal que, um dia, fora a fama da falecida Princesa Tsunade.

Apenas poucos segundos de concentração e uma carga de chakra já se acumulava nas suas mãos, fazendo seu agressor atingir a parede do outro lado da câmara e cair desmaiado no chão com apenas um golpe dela. Os outros ninjas que a cercavam tentaram atacar, mas foram igualmente nocauteados.

Assistir a esposa do Otokage, que muitos consideravam fraca e sem habilidades, lutar sozinha contra seus agressores encorajou as demais mulheres e enfermos a lutarem também. Até mesmo as crianças negaram se render e, pegos de surpresa, os ninjas da Chuva que ficaram na câmara logo foram derrotados.

- Sakura-sama – uma das mulheres a chamou depois que todos estavam livres. – Nós precisamos voltar para a vila. Não podemos deixar eles pegarem os outros pelas costas, de surpresa.

- Eu entendo, mas nós estamos desarmados e em minoria. – Virando-se para outro grupo, continuou: - E vocês ainda não estão totalmente recuperados, não deveriam nem estar lutando agora. Não posso deixar que vocês se arrisquem ainda mais.

- Sakura-sama – um dos ninjas feridos se adiantou –, nós ainda somos shinobis do Som. Eu não ligo de morrer se for para manter nossa vila a salvo de traidores e oportunistas como os que acabaram de nos atacar.

- Mas... – minha mãe tentou argumentar, preocupada com as vidas daqueles a quem devia proteger, mas foi interrompida pela mesma mulher de antes.

- Você acabou de nos mostrar que nunca deixaremos de ser kunoichis, Sakura-sama, mesmo depois de tanto tempo afastadas das missões.

Ela esboçou um sorriso sincero, realmente feliz ao ver o reconhecimento nos olhos daqueles shinobis, que por tantos anos a tratavam como a reles esposa do seu líder. Entretanto, ela ainda era responsável pela segurança deles, e estava receosa de mandá-los para uma morte quase certa.

- Mas e as crianças? – argumentou, virando o rosto para o lado, onde estava o pequeno grupo dos menores. – Não podemos deixá-las sozinhas.

Ao dizer isso, um garotinho de olhos enormes e cabelos pretos brilhantes, que provavelmente a fez se lembrar dos meus irmãos, correu até ela, puxando-a pela barra da camisa.

- Por favor, Sakura-sama – ele lhe implorou –, se nós não podemos ajudar lutando, vamos ajudar cuidando uns dos outros. Não queremos impedir vocês.

Os olhos da minha mãe se encheram de lágrimas, orgulhosa dos homens e mulheres que ajudaram a crescer a vila que ela escolhera como lar ao abandonar Konoha. Virando-se novamente para os adultos que se erguiam para lutar em defesa do Som, ela comandou:

- Muito bem, agora está claro que prepararam uma armadilha para nós, fazendo com que o Otokage saísse da vila para nos atacarem de surpresa. Vamos mostrar para eles que, mesmo ainda sendo uma vila pequena, Otogakure é formada por ninjas valorosos, que não serão subjugados tão facilmente.

Todos no esconderijo assentiram silenciosamente e partiram atrás do grupo que passara com a Karin há poucos minutos. Lá fora, a vila incendiava com a guerra. O Som estava cercado entre a Névoa e a Chuva, mas nem por isso deixavam de lutar, resistindo aos ataques dos dois lados. Tio Juugo lutava enlouquecido, e nem uma dúzia de inimigos era capaz detê-lo. Ao lado dele, tio Suigetusu mostrava por que era o único shinobi capaz de dominar as sete espadas dos lendários espadachins da Névoa, lutando bravamente contra seus antigos compatriotas, indignado com a traição de sua vila natal.

A chegada do grupo liderado pela minha mãe pareceu balancear os lados, pois muitos ninjas da Chuva foram pegos de surpresa, certos que estavam de que não seriam atacados na retaguarda. Minha mãe, entretanto, vasculhou o local a procura de uma pessoa apenas: Karin. A traição dela estava clara, e agora ela se mantinha longe de qualquer confronto, indicando os pontos fracos da vila para os invasores.

- Então a Rosadinha resolveu lutar – ela disse, assim que percebeu o chakra da minha mãe se aproximar. – É inútil, você nunca vai me derrotar.

Mas minha mãe não deu ouvidos a ela, com as mãos novamente carregadas de chakra, correu na direção dela. Um único acerto, e a Karin provavelmente jamais levantaria novamente.

Entretanto, se a habilidade de apenas reconhecer o chakra não era útil para ataques, tornava-se uma defesa extrema contra qualquer avanço da minha mãe, pois tornava possível a leitura de todos os seus golpes. Karin desviou de todos eles com facilidade, apenas sentindo a aproximação da enorme onda de chakra, esperando que minha mãe se cansasse e deixasse uma brecha para cair num de seus genjutsus.

- Desista, Sakura.

Era a voz do meu pai. Por um instante, ela vacilou, e de repente, ele surgiu na frente dela.

- Sasuke...? Por quê...?

- Você nunca foi nada sem mim, Sakura. Desista de lutar. A Karin sempre foi melhor que você. – Ele se aproximou dela com um sorriso falso, zombeteiro. – Em tudo...

- Sasuke...? – minha mãe balbuciou, os olhos começando a lacrimejar, como se as palavras a perfurassem mais que a Kusanagi que ele acabava de desembainhar e apontar para ela.

Ele deu mais um passo na direção dela, agora caída sem forças no chão.

- Você é fraca, Sakura – a voz do meu pai continuava, como um mantra capaz de extrair da minha mãe qualquer vontade de resistir. – Já estou farto de você!

Com aquelas últimas palavras, ele desferiu o golpe que acabaria de uma vez por todas com ela. Entretanto, antes que a kusanagi a atingisse, ele voou longe com um golpe no estômago e o genjutsu se desfez. Minha mãe correu até onde o corpo da Karin tinha caído, mas ela já havia se levantado.

- Desista você, sua vadia traidora! Eu jamais vou cair nos seus golpes sujos!

- Hunf! – Karin respondeu, preparando-se para se defender de mais golpes. – Eu não vou perder o Sasuke para você! Ele devia ficar comigo!

Minha mãe riu.

- Eu não sei, e nem me interessa saber, o que aconteceu com vocês no passado – ela respondeu, então. – Mas o Sasuke nunca foi seu.

Foi a vez da risada espalhafatosa da Karin ser ouvida.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – Ela deu alguns passos na direção da minha mãe e bradou para que todos em volta pudessem ouvir: - Com quem você acha que ele passava todas as noites que não voltava para casa, hein?

Minha mãe estreitou os olhos, uma luz forte de chakra brilhava em sua mão direita, mas ela nunca precisou usá-la. No instante seguinte, uma espada atravessava o corpo da Karin pelas costas. Ela olhou assombrada para minha mãe, que moveu os olhos do rosto dela para o do homem logo atrás; Suigetsu.

- Depois de todos esses anos – ele silvou, um brilho de ódio e tristeza iluminando seus olhos –, e ainda era nele que você pensava quando dormia comigo.

Minha mãe o encarou, assustada e surpresa com a revelação. Eu havia passado tempo suficiente com o meu pai nos últimos anos para saber que, realmente, os assuntos políticos da vila tomavam o tempo dele o suficiente para não acreditar nas palavras da Karin. Entretanto, ninguém jamais imaginara que ela e o tio Suigetsu eram amantes.

- Me perdoe, Sakura-sama – ele respondeu para minha mãe –, mas eu quero ter o prazer de me livrar dela, de uma vez por todas.

Com suas últimas palavras, ele retirou e a espada e, num golpe rápido e determinado, cortou a garganta dela. Se ainda havia algum sopro de vida restante do primeiro golpe, esvaecera-se completamente após o segundo.

- Suigetsu... – minha mãe tentou consolá-lo, mas ele simplesmente juntou a espada às demais da sua coleção e deu as costas para o corpo caído no chão.

- Sakura-sensei! – uma voz jovem e desesperada a chamava.

Não havia tempo para descanso numa guerra. Minha mãe se virou em busca da voz que clamava por ela para encontrar uma jovem que acabara de iniciar os treinamentos com jutsus médicos.

- Sakura-sensei – ela repetiu. – Há muitos feridos, nós precisamos de mais ajuda!

- Hai! – ela assentiu, e saiu atrás da aprendiz.

Os shinobis do Som resistiam bravamente contra os invasores da Névoa e da Chuva. Embora a vila fosse pequena, o número de oponentes já era equivalente. Minha mãe se dividia entre cuidar dos feridos mais graves e afugentar algum invasor que quisesse se aproveitar de uma situação de fraqueza para terminar o começado. Tio Suigetsu lutava ferozmente, talvez tentando extravasar sua raiva e frustração em alguns inimigos. Tio Juugo continuava em pé, ainda tomado pela ira incontrolável que sempre o dominava em grandes lutas. Entretanto, muitos outros começavam a mostrar sinais de cansaço, enquanto os invasores ainda resistiam.

- Rasengan!

Minha mãe pensou estar em outra ilusão quando ouviu um coro de vozes gritarem o jutsu do antigo companheiro. Entretanto, bastou levantar os olhos para que um sorriso aliviado preenchesse seu rosto. Uma centena de Narutos apareceu de repente na vila, cada um empunhando o golpe que herdara do pai e Quarto Hokage. Não eram bunshins comuns como os que a minha mãe conhecia quando ainda lutavam juntos, as técnicas dele haviam evoluído e suas cópias lutavam como o ninja original, resistindo a vários golpes e sumindo apenas quando ordenados. Nenhum dos atacantes esperava a chegada de um exército de Hokages, e em pouco tempo, os inimigos que restavam caíram derrotados.

- Naruto!

Minha mãe deixou os feridos para serem socorridos por sua aprendiz e correu para a entrada da vila, na direção do único Naruto que restara ao final da luta. Seus olhos verdes estavam marejados, mas havia uma alegria em seu coração que apenas o reencontro de um amigo distante é capaz de proporcionar.

- Sakura-chan... – ele respondeu, os olhos iluminados ao revê-la depois de tantos anos, sã e salva após o cerco que havia testemunhado e ajudado a conter.

Os dois ficaram imóveis, absortos do tempo e do espaço, apenas admirando aquele momento. Felizes por se reverem, por se encontrarem ilesos à guerra, por finalmente terem a certeza que a amizade que guardavam em seus corações não havia se acabado com o tempo. O silêncio permaneceu entre eles por algum tempo, eram muitas as coisas que precisavam serem ditas e perguntadas, e nenhum deles sabia por onde começar. Até que, finalmente, minha mãe falou:

- Naruto... obrigada...

Ele sorriu, levando a mão a nuca para coçar a cabeça como fazia desde que eram gennis.

- He, he... não foi nada. Parece apenas que eu cheguei na hora certa.

Ela também sorriu, mas logo seu coração de mãe, esposa e líder falou mais alto.

- Como você veio parar aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa em Suna? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sasuke?

As feições dele endureceram um pouco, mas ele não respondeu prontamente, se desviando do assunto.

- Acredito que o Sasuke está bem, em Suna. Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Não acredito que o teme foi capaz de deixar você sozinha, com a vila sendo atacada.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça.

- Uma armadilha, provavelmente. Um dos nossos o atraiu para Suna e deixou que ninjas da Névoa e da Chuva se infiltrassem sem nós percebermos.

- Eu entendo – ele respondeu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Felizmente – minha mãe recomeçou –, o Som não é uma vila tão indefesa quanto alguns pensam. – Ela observou o Naruto sorrir tristemente, e então, com um suspiro, sentiu que lhe devia um pedido de desculpas. – Eu sei que prometi que um dia nós voltaríamos, mas acho que agora você entende, não é? Nós ajudamos a reconstruir essa vila, é o nosso lar agora... Eu não poderia largar todos aqui e voltar...

- Sakura-chan – ele a interrompeu –, eu jamais a obrigaria a cumprir aquela promessa. Na verdade, a vovó Tsunade me fez prometer antes de morrer que eu jamais voltaria a falar em ir atrás de vocês para obrigá-los a voltar.

A lembrança da antiga mestra fez as lágrimas formadas nos olhos da minha mãe começarem a escorrer pelo rosto, emocionada.

- Tsunade-sama... Eu senti tanto não estar lá... Como foi que...? – ela balbuciou, as fortes emoções impedindo-a de terminar a pergunta.

- Acho que ela nunca se recuperou da morte do ero-sannin – ele respondeu. – Depois de alguns anos, nem o genjutsu que ela usava para esconder a verdadeira aparência ela se preocupava em manter. – Levando uma das mãos ao rosto da minha mãe, ele a fez levantar o olhar para encarar os olhos dele. – Mas ainda assim, ela me fez prometer que jamais a separaria daquele teme, que jamais tentaria convencê-los a voltar se não fosse a sua vontade.

As lágrimas da minha mãe deram lugar a um sorriso triste quando ela lembrou da antiga mestra, imaginando-a brigar com o Naruto por causa da sua decisão de seguir o Sasuke. A Tsunade sempre a entendera, mesmo sem lhe mandar notícias, sua mestra sabia que ela estaria bem e feliz ao lado do Sasuke, que fora por isso que ela havia treinado e lutado tanto no passado.

- Mas eu ainda lamento pelos meus pais – minha mãe disse, desviando os olhos do Naruto para mirar num horizonte perdido. – Eu nem me despedi deles e quando soube que eles morreram... era tarde demais...

- Não se culpe por isso, Sakura – o Naruto a acalmou, falando brandamente. – Eles sempre tiveram orgulho de você. Cada vez que alguma notícia do Som chegava, cada Torneio Chuunin realizado em Konoha com a participação de algum gennin do Som, eles sempre estavam lá para lembrar a todos por perto que aquela era a vila que a filha deles ajudara a crescer. Eu posso dizer que eles morreram felizes sabendo que você estava aqui, pela sua própria vontade.

A lembrança dos pais foi demais para a minha mãe que, sem se preocupar com os demais a sua volta, se lançou nos braços do velho amigo, deixando as lágrimas correr livremente. Com a cabeça enterrada nos ombros do Naruto, ela não viu meu pai se aproximar da vila, até que ouviu a voz dele, fria, pausada e furiosa, ameaçando o Hokage:

- Tire as mãos da minha mulher, seu pervertido. – A ponta da Kusanagi firmemente pressionada contra as costas do loiro. – Eu te avisei para deixar minha família em paz.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Esse cap saiu rapidinho em comparação aos outros, né? Eu já tinha uma boa parte escrita, e outra boa parte resolvi deixar para o proximo, para não ficar muito grande. Muitas coisas precisam ser esclarecidas e... OMG! Onde está a Amisa??

Errr... Vou viajar na próxima semana, então não posso prometer outra atualização tão rápida quanto essa! Beijos e obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a fic.


	12. Amanhecer

_Com a cabeça enterrada nos ombros do Naruto, ela não viu meu pai se aproximar da vila, até que ouviu a voz dele, fria, pausada e furiosa, ameaçando o Hokage:_

_- Tire as mãos da minha mulher, seu pervertido. – A ponta da Kusanagi firmemente pressionada contra as costas do loiro. – Eu te avisei para deixar minha família em paz._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 12:** Amanhecer

A primeira coisa que os olhos vermelhos e enfurecidos encontraram foram os verdes assustados da minha mãe, que se levantaram instantaneamente ao ouvir a voz dele, assim que ela se afastava do abraço no amigo.

- Sasuke...? – ela perguntou, confusa, mas a pergunta não formulada também não foi respondida.

Assim que encontrou o olhar dela, cansado e lacrimoso, meu pai voltou seus olhos para a vila, onde corpos jaziam largados no chão, seus ninjas caídos e esparramados em diversos cantos, feridos ou exaustos, enquanto os destroços do que um dia fora Otokagure lhe davam um vislumbre do ataque recente.

- Então – ele disse, encarando o quadro sombrio e aterrorizante que a Vila do Som se transformara –, foi mesmo uma armadilha.

Sem guardar a espada que ameaçava o Naruto, os olhos, agora negros, baixaram para os esmeralda que ainda o encaravam arregalados.

- Você está bem. – Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta, feita com a voz baixa e aliviada. Apenas minha mãe e o amigo entre eles foram capazes de ouvi-lo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando um sorriso discreto, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, tio Suigetsu e tio Juugo já haviam se aproximado.

- Sasuke-sama – tio Juugo foi o primeiro a falar –, fomos traídos. A Névoa mais uma vez tentou nos atacar e, desta vez, vieram com reforços.

Tio Suigetsu levantou a ponta de uma de suas espadas, mostrando uma hitaiate com o símbolo da Chuva pendurada nela.

- Eles estão todos mortos, entretanto – ele completou, jogando a hitaiate ao chão. – Inclusive a traidora.

Meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-os sério, exigindo por mais explicações.

- A Karin – tio Juugo respondeu. – Ela não nos avisou da aproximação da Névoa, e ainda conduziu um ataque da Chuva de dentro das nossas defesas.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, resignado. Se a traidora estava morta, pensaria nisso depois, ainda tinha questões não resolvidas para se ocupar. Levantando os olhos novamente para os dois antigos companheiros, ordenou:

- Cuidem dos feridos e livrem-se dos corpos inimigos. Depois pensaremos como agir. Eu ainda tenho um assunto a resolver – acrescentou, cutucando as costas do Naruto, que permaneceu em silêncio durante toda a conversa.

- Sasuke, não! – minha mãe gritou, correndo até ele e agarrando-o pelo braço que segurava a Kusanagi. – Se não fosse o Naruto, nós não teríamos derrotado-os facilmente.

Meu pai ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensativo, até resolver guardar sua espada, permitindo que o homem a sua frente se virasse e o encarasse nos olhos. Os dois antigos amigos observavam-se friamente, medindo-se, enquanto minha mãe não conseguia entender a guerra de olhares entre os dois.

- O que você fez com a minha filha? – o Otokage foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. O tom frio, as palavras pronunciadas vagarosamente e os olhos novamente vermelhos alertavam a qualquer desavisado que ele estava disposto até mesmo a matar para obter sua resposta.

Entretanto, os olhos azuis do Hokage não pareciam amedrontados.

- O que _você_ fez para ela, hein, Sasuke? – o Hokage o enfrentou. – Ela deixou Suna depois de falar com você!

- Não ouse me acusar contra minha própria filha – meu pai respondeu. – Não depois do que eu vi esta manhã, não depois de ver meus filhos sendo manipulados para me fazer sair do Som na iminência de um ataque... – Com um movimento rápido, ele parou logo atrás do Hokage, que não se moveu para se defender, fazendo minha mãe soltar um grito agudo e assustado. Agarrando-o com um dos braços, meu pai ainda o ameaçou novamente com a Kusanagi, agora pendendo perigosamente no pescoço. – Como você sabia do que estava acontecendo aqui?

Mas antes que o Naruto pudesse responder, minha mãe parou na frente dos dois.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Amisa? – ela perguntou, os olhos confusos pulando do meu pai para o Naruto intermitentemente.

Um sorriso quase doentio surgiu no rosto do meu pai quando ele silvou para o homem em seus braços:

- Vamos, Naruto, responda para a Sakura. O que você fez com a _nossa_ filha?

Minha mãe continuou a encará-los em silêncio. O ataque da Névoa e a invasão da Chuva há muito deixaram sua mente, preocupada apenas com o paradeiro dos filhos que deveriam estar há dias de viagem dali.

- Sakura... – o Naruto começou, os olhos azuis escurecidos pela aflição – a Amisa... ela... ela desapareceu de Suna.

- O quê? – minha mãe perguntou, incrédula; o rosto tornando-se branco. – O que aconteceu? O que você tem a ver com isso? – A voz dela alterada, enquanto se aproximava mais do homem preso pelos braços do meu pai.

- Ela foi vista pela última vez esta manhã, deixando Suna – ele respondeu apenas. – E agora parece óbvio que ela não chegou ao Som.

A lâmina da kusanagi o pressionou com mais força no pescoço. A voz do meu pai soou ainda mais ameaçadora:

- Você não vai contar para a Sakura o que fez com a Amisa? – ele perguntou, o tom cada vez mais impaciente e ameaçador. - Não vai contar como usou a nossa filha para preencher suas fantasias? Para relembrar um passado que nunca existiu?

- O quê? – minha mãe perguntou novamente, cada vez mais aflita sem entender exatamente o que acontecia. A busca por resposta a fez levantar os olhos diretamente para o meu pai. – Sasuke? O que você está dizendo? Aquela carta... Não foi o Ando, não é? Era só uma armadilha...

- Eu falei com ele – meu pai respondeu, ainda ameaçando o Naruto. – Parece que o Mizukage andou conversando muito tempo com ele, e acabou convencendo-o a escrever aquela carta. – Os olhos da minha mãe começaram a arregalar cada vez mais enquanto meu pai falava, e se desviavam, também furiosos, para o Naruto. – Entretanto, assim que cheguei em Suna, ficou óbvio que o Ando não estava totalmente enganado.

- Seu... seu... – minha mãe começou, voltando toda a sua fúria para o antigo companheiro de time. – Como você teve a coragem...? Como você ousa... É... Isso é... doente... – ela continuou, aproximando-se ainda mais dele, as mãos iluminadas com o chakra acumulado.

- Sakura-chan – o Naruto começou, os olhos azuis implorando para que ela o escutasse.

- Nunca mais me chame desse jeito! – ela gritou para ele, furiosa. – Como você pode? Eu achava que o Sasuke tinha exagerado ao querer nos afastar de você, mas... Ele estava certo! Você é um... um... Eu nem sequer conheço uma palavra tão baixa para descrever o que você fez!

- Sakura... – ele começou a chamá-la, tentando interromper minha mãe no seu discurso enfurecido – Sakura... – até que ela se calou e ele respondeu sem pensar: - Eu amo a Amisa.

Um silêncio mortal voltou a cair entre os três. O Naruto encarava minha mãe com seus sinceros olhos azuis, enquanto ela devolvia o olhar com os olhos assustados, mas sua expressão e, ainda mais importante, suas mãos agora sem o brilho do chakra, diziam que aquelas palavras realmente a surpreenderam.

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho para vocês – ele continuou, os olhos fixos na minha mãe enquanto meu pai ainda o segurava pelo pescoço – mas ela é uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Eu nunca senti nada assim por mais ninguém antes, a não ser pela Hinata... E eu jamais teria me aproximado dela, se não tivesse certeza que ela sente o mesmo por mim.

- Naruto... – minha mãe começou, a voz branda denunciando o quanto ela se emocionara com as palavras dele.

Meu pai, entretanto, não parecia ter dado ouvidos ao Hokage. Pelo contrário, ficou ainda mais enfurecido com aquelas palavras. Com outro golpe rápido, ele retirou a espada que ameaçava cortar o pescoço do Naruto e o derrubou no chão, voltando a ameaçá-lo com a ponta da kusanagi.

- Você pode enganar o coração mole da Sakura com suas mentiras, mas não pense que vou engolir essa história. Não com a Amisa desaparecida e o Som sendo atacado. Onde está a minha filha? – ele perguntou, furioso. – O que você fez com ela? Eu juro que vou matá-lo se você não me responder!

Minha mãe ficou sem ação, perdida talvez entre a notícia do meu desaparecimento e o envolvimento com seu antigo amigo de infância, sem conseguir enxergar a ligação entre todas aquelas novas informações os últimos acontecimentos na vila.

- Vá em frente, Sasuke – o homem caído no chão incitou. – Despeje toda sua fúria em mim e me mate. Você está ameaçando apenas o bunshin da única pessoa que pode ter alguma pista da Amisa. É assim que você se preocupa com a sua filha?

- Do que você está falando? – meu pai gritou, ainda mais furioso. – Você sabe alguma coisa sobre a Amisa e ainda não nos disse nada? O que você está esperando? – ele continuou, ameaçando enterrar a ponta da espada no peito do bunshin.

- Sasuke, acalme-se – minha mãe interveio, correndo até ele e segurando-o pelos braços. – Se o que ele diz é verdade, temos que ouvi-lo.

Resignado, meu pai guardou novamente sua espada e estendeu a mão para ajudar o falso Naruto a se levantar.

- Seja rápido – ele sibilou, os olhos estreitos encarando o loiro.

- Eu vi a Amisa deixar a residência do Kazekage esta manhã – o Naruto começou. – Ela parecia aflita e não se dirigia aos oásis onde os times de gennins estavam treinando. Não consegui me livrar das reuniões que o Gaara me meteu rapidamente e, quando consegui segui-la, por precaução, só tinha os rastros dela para me guiar – meus pais o observavam atentamente, sem interrompê-lo. – Segui o mais rápido que pude até cruzar as fronteiras do País do Vento. Ela devia estar muito rápido, por que até então não percebi nenhum sinal de estar me aproximando dela, até que chegou um momento onde seus rastros se dividiam. Um deles continuava o caminho para o Som, o outro parecia seguir para o País da Chuva.

- A Chuva? Mas por que ela seguiria...? – minha mãe parou antes mesmo de terminar a pergunta.

- Se a Chuva e a Névoa estavam aliadas neste ataque a nossa vila – meu pai continuou –, eles teriam muito interesse em capturar a Amisa, ou qualquer outro Uchiha.

- Exato – Naruto assentiu. – Eu não sabia do ataque ao Som, mas achei estranho a Amisa seguir por vontade própria para a Chuva. Por isso mandei um bunshin para cá, enquanto o verdadeiro Naruto ainda está seguindo o outro rastro.

- Oh, não! – minha mãe exclamou, levando as mãos à boca e voltando os olhos para o meu pai.

Meu pai, entretanto, lutava internamente contra suas emoções, como ele sempre foi famoso por fazer. Um lado dele relutava em confiar no antigo amigo, que ele fez questão de se afastar, entretanto, aquele bunshin era a única esperança que tinha de rever sua filha novamente.

- E você ainda está seguindo estes rastros e nenhum sinal dela? – ele perguntou sério para o Naruto, depois de muito refletir, começando a formar uma estratégia de ataque em sua mente. – Como você pode ter certeza que não é uma armadilha também?

- Eu não tenho certeza nenhuma – Naruto respondeu, os braços abertos no ar para mostrar sua impotência quanto aos acontecimentos. – Mas se a Amisa não está em Suna e nem aqui, a melhor chance é que aquele rastro nos leve até ela.

- Faz sentido – meu pai respondeu, pensativo. – Se a Chuva se uniu à Névoa contra nós, e a Amisa foi atacada e capturada pelo inimigo, há uma grande probabilidade que a levaram para a Chuva, deixando um rastro falso até o Som para nos enganar.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, mas minha mãe ainda tinha mais preocupações em sua mente.

– E onde estão o Ando, o Yusuki e o Yori? Onde estão os meus filhos? – ela começou a perguntar, a voz alterada e lágrimas escorrendo livremente dos olhos, encarando o meu pai e, depois, o Naruto.

- Eles estão seguros – meu pai respondeu, calmamente. – Estão sob a proteção pessoal do Kazekage.

Ela deixou um leve suspiro escapar, voltando os olhos curiosos para o meu pai, exigindo-lhe mais explicações.

- Quando conversei com o Ando, as reais intenções do Mizukage ficaram claras. Eu tinha que voltar para o Som, entretanto, quando encontrei com o Gaara novamente, ele me avisou do sumiço da Amisa. Com a iminência de uma guerra entre o Som e a Névoa, ele me assegurou que poderia voltar para a vila, que ele se ocuparia pessoalmente da segurança dos nos nossos filhos. A princípio, o Torneio Chuunin ocorrerá dentro de alguns dias, mas os ninjas de Suna estão de sobreaviso quanto a qualquer movimento suspeito.

Minha mãe deu um longo suspiro e, então, concluiu, aliviada:

- Acho que eles estão mais seguros em Suna.

- Eles não sabem do que está acontecendo – meu pai acrescentou. – Ou seriam capazes de enganar o próprio Gaara e virem atrás de mim, ou procurarem eles mesmos pela irmã.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Amisa-chan? – a voz do tio Juugo, que havia voltado para dar o relatório com o número de mortos e feridos, soou de trás dos três amigos, preocupada.

Meu pai se virou para ele, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Ela está desaparecida – ele respondeu. – Se o Naruto estiver certo, está nas mãos do inimigo.

- Entendo – tio Juugo respondeu. – Agora esse ataque faz sentido. Eles queriam nos distrair e diminuir nossas defesas nos pegando de surpresa. Felizmente, graças à Sakura-sama, nossas perdas foram praticamente nulas.

Meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha, girando o rosto para onde minha mãe estava.

- Foi ela quem descobriu o ataque dos ninjas da Chuva de dentro do labirinto – tio Juugo continuou. – Se a Sakura-sama não tivesse liderado as mulheres e os enfermos contra eles, talvez nossos números tivessem diminuído drasticamente.

Um sorriso que raras pessoas já haviam presenciado surgiu no rosto do líder do Som, que se aproximou da minha mãe e a beijou na testa, o máximo de carinho que eles se permitiam quando estavam em público.

- Eu tinha certeza que havia deixado a vila em boas mãos – ele disse, encarando minha mãe com um carinho que fez, pela primeira vez, o Naruto ter certeza que seus dois amigos haviam feito a escolha certa ao partirem juntos de Konoha.

- Mas se a Amisa-chan foi feita prisioneira – a voz de tio Juugo quebrou o singelo momento entre os dois, fazendo-os voltar à realidade que os assombrava –, eles vão querer usá-la para nos chantagear.

- Sim – meu pai respondeu, voltando-se para ele. – Mas também pode ser uma armadilha. Mais uma maneira de me tirar da vila em direção à Chuva com nossos melhores soldados para nos enfraquecer ainda mais caso haja um segundo ataque.

- Sasuke – Naruto finalmente se manifestou, aproximando-se dos dois. – Meu corpo original está próximo à Vila Oculta da Chuva, é praticamente certo que o rastro dela termina lá. Chegarei em poucas horas. Você pode ficar aqui para defender a vila.

- Não seja idiota – meu pai replicou. – Se a Amisa conseguiu ser capturada, não foi por um ninja qualquer. É provável que tenha sido obra do próprio Mizukage, ou do líder da Chuva, já que parece óbvio que os dois se aliaram. Eu não vou deixar a vida da minha filha nas suas mãos.

- Teme! – o Naruto explodiu. – Você não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo com um bunshin! Eu estou mais perto da Chuva. Deixe de ser cabeça-dura, nós não podemos perder mais tempo!

- Pare um pouco para pensar, Naruto! – meu pai replicou, levantando a voz no mesmo tom que a do Naruto. – Você sozinho contra toda a Vila da Chuva e, possivelmente, o Mizukage não tem chance nenhuma se não seguirmos uma estratégia definida.

- Sasuke-sama – tio Juugo interrompeu a discussão dos dois –, eu e Suigetsu podemos comandar nossas forças de defesa. Como disse, nossas perdas não foram grandes, e todos vão concordar que a vida da Amisa-chan é o mais importante agora.

- Eu entendo, Juugo – meu pai respondeu. – Entretanto, devo deixar o Som sozinho. Não posso correr o risco de deixar a vila ainda mais desguarnecida.

- Eu vou com você – a voz da minha mãe finalmente se fez ouvir entre os outros homens.

Meu pai virou-se bruscamente para ela, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela continuou:

- A Amisa é minha filha também. Eu não vou ficar aqui sentada, vendo vocês dois apenas discutindo ao invés de agirem.

- Mas, Sakura... – foi o Naruto quem tentou dissuadi-la – pode ser perigoso, e ...

Ele parou instantaneamente ao observar o olhar dela, os olhos estreitos e o cenho franzido enquanto terminava de calçar suas luvas.

- Eu vou junto com vocês – ela afirmou. – Se deixar vocês dois sozinhos, vocês se matam antes de chegarem à Chuva.

O Naruto desviou os olhos para o meu pai, que simplesmente deu de ombros com um longo suspiro. Ele sabia que havia certas horas que era mais seguro não desafiar a minha mãe.

- Muito bem – meu pai disse, ordenando ao bunshin do Naruto. – Você nos guia até onde os rastros que seguiu da Amisa o levaram. Enquanto isso, o verdadeiro Naruto nos espera, examinando o local para que possamos pensar numa estratégia de ataque quando chegarmos.

- Hai – minha mãe e Naruto assentiram imediatamente.

- Não se preocupe com a vila, Sasuke-sama – tio Juugo garantiu assim que os três se viraram para os portões de saída. – Nós sabemos nos defender.

Levantando um braço até o ombro do velho companheiro, meu pai respondeu:

- Eu confio em você e no Suigetsu. Voltaremos em breve.

Os dois homens se despediram com um assentimento de suas cabeças, e o meu pai deu as costas para a vila que tanto o orgulhava para partir com seu antigo time gennin. Muitas coisas aconteceram desde a época em que os três partiam dos portões de Konoha para suas missões, mas em seu coração, ele sentia que estava acompanhado das duas únicas pessoas que confiaria para resgatar sua filha. Mesmo que a idéia de me imaginar nos braços do Naruto ainda o repugnava, a urgência que lia nos olhos do velho amigo criava uma pequena brecha em seus sentimentos.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer no horizonte quando os três atingiram as fronteiras do misterioso País da Chuva e o bunshin desapareceu. No instante seguinte, o verdadeiro Naruto pulou de cima de uma árvore.

- Sasuke – ele cumprimentou com a cabeça. – Sakura.

Meu pai o imitou e, sem tempo para amenidades, perguntou:

- Descobriu mais alguma coisa.

- Sim – ele respondeu, os olhos azuis cansados e preocupados. – O Mizukage está na vila e a Amisa... Ela está mesmo com eles...

Meu pai fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo sem esconder a fúria ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Subitamente, indiferente ao céu aberto que começava a atingir a tonalidade azul de um novo dia, gotas finas de chuva começaram a cair. No instante seguinte, os três estrangeiros ouviram uma risada baixa e assustadora.

- Eu lhe disse, Amekage, um ataque direto ao Som é o mesmo que um ataque à Folha...

Uma névoa começou a ser formar em volta deles e duas figuras se materializaram. Uma delas todos reconheceram facilmente como o Mizukage que havia deixado Suna recentemente. A outra era apenas conhecida dos que estavam nas reuniões promovidas pelo Hokage e Kazekage procurando a paz entre as vilas ocultas, o mais novo líder do País e da Vila Oculta da Chuva.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, deixando reviews ou favoritando! Eu sei que tinha prometido o cap para o fim de semana, mas o Itachi apareceu na minha cabeça e não saiu mais. Ou seja: em breve, mais uma fic dele :P

Bom... a Amisa ainda não apareceu, mas acho que todos já sabem onde ela está agora, não é? Quem será que vai salvá-la? Aguardem o próximo e último (sim, é triste, mas é o último) cap!

PS: A Vila da Chuva (Amekagure) é uma das raras Vilas Ocultas do fandom que tem o mesmo nome do país onde estão. O título Amekage saiu da minha cabeça já que, oficialmente, são apenas 5 Kages. (Digamos que o líder da chuva é tão metido quanto o Sasuke e resolveu se intitular Kage sozinho também!)

PS2: Se alguém chegou a se perguntar... Essa fic foi escrita muito antes daquela fala do Kisame chamando o Tobi de Mizukage. Ou seja... o Mizukage desta fic não tem relação nenhuma com a antiga Akatsuki.


	13. Os Novos Sannin

_Uma névoa começou a se formar em volta deles e duas figuras se materializaram. Uma delas todos reconheceram facilmente como o Mizukage que havia deixado Suna recentemente. A outra era apenas conhecida dos que estavam nas reuniões promovidas pelo Hokage e Kazekage procurando a paz entre as vilas ocultas, o mais novo líder do País e da Vila Oculta da Chuva._

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo 13:** Os Novos Sannin

- Então nos encontramos de novo – meu pai bradou para o Mizukage. – Você ainda não aprendeu que suas forças não são páreas para o Som? Nem se juntando com outra vila vocês conseguem nos dominar.

- Eu nunca fiz questão de dominar essa sua vilazinha de aberrações e renegados – o líder da Névoa devolveu. – Há coisas mais valiosas escondidas nos antigos domínios do Orochimaru.

Meu pai estreitou os olhos, provavelmente já ciente do que seu inimigo se referia. Entretanto, foi o Naruto quem berrou para todos os cantos.

- Então por que você se aliou com a Chuva, seu canalha? E o que você fez com a Amisa? Eu sei que você a trouxe para cá! Se você encostar um dedo nela eu juro que eu... vou...

A firmeza em suas palavras se desfizeram quando a névoa em volta dos Kages se desfez totalmente, revelando meu corpo caído aos pés do Mizukage. Eu estava presa por cordas de chakra, mas diferentes das que eu aprendera com a técnica do meu pai. As cordas que me prendiam eram alimentadas pelo meu próprio chakra, o que me impedia de lutar para me soltar e ainda me obrigava a manter o Sharingan ativo. Senti meu corpo ser levantado e colocado a frente do Mizukage, como um escudo, e visualizei a ponta de uma kunai ameaçando meus olhos.

- Amisa! – minha mãe gritou, seus punhos imediatamente se fechando e carregando de chakra.

Meu pai desembainhou sua Kusanagi, mas o Mizukage soltou apenas uma risada doentia por trás do meu rosto.

- Acalmem-se – ele começou depois das ameaças dos meus pais. – Eu tenho uma troca muito justa para propor.

- Grrrrrr... Teme! – Naruto berrou, os olhos estreitos. – Nós nunca vamos aceitar um acordo com você!

Ele começou a correr para cima do Mizukage mas foi impedido pelo meu pai, usando a Kusanagi para bloquear o caminho.

- Espere, Naruto – a voz fria do Otokage o repreendeu. – Explique-se – ordenou, dirigindo-se novamente para o homem que me segurava.

Eu senti o homem que mais desprezava sorrir mais uma vez enquanto me usava para chantagear o meu pai, e ele começou a falar:

- É muito simples. Há um ninja copiador em Konoha que fez sua fama muito além do País do Fogo. Alguns dos meus melhores ninjas já foram derrotados por ele e dizem que ele é capaz imitar qualquer técnica depois que a observa com seu único olho vermelho.

Enquanto ele falava, observei os rostos dos meus pais e do Naruto se enrijecerem. O Amekage continuava parado, parecendo que atento apenas aos movimentos do Hokage.

- Eu fiz alguma pesquisa – o Mizukage continuou, contando sua história próximo ao meu ouvido – e descobri que a famosa técnica do Ninja Copiador nada mais era que o implante de um Sharingan, a maldição do clã Uchiha. Neste caso, pensei, basta eu roubar um belo par de Sharingan para mim... – A lâmina da kunai que ele segurava sob o meu olho pressionou com mais força.

- Não se atreva! – meu pai o interrompeu, voltando a apontar sua espada para o Mizukage.

Ele deixou que outra risada fosse ouvida pela floresta onde estávamos. Senti um frio na barriga com aquele som doentio, ao mesmo tempo que os braços dele se apertaram em volta de mim.

- A escolha é sua, Sasuke Uchiha – ele disse depois que sua risada morreu sob o som forte das gotas da chuva que caía com mais intensidade. – Eu sei que você é o único Uchiha vivo que conseguiu desenvolver a forma mais poderosa do Sharingan... A única forma capaz de controlar até a mente do bijuu mais poderoso...

- O quê? – Os olhos do Naruto correram de mim para o meu pai, encarando-o confusos e assustados. – Desde quando você tem o Eterno Mangekyou?

Meu pai não respondeu, e a mente do Hokage viajou para a noite que há quase vinte anos ele tentava apagar de seu coração. Foi só então que ele lembrou da imagem monstruosa do meu pai, o rosto sujo do sangue que escorria dos olhos brilhando num vermelho que ele nunca vira antes. Alguma coisa dentro dele impedindo-o de ir contra aqueles olhos, fazendo-o se resignar com a perda dos dois melhores amigos, seus únicos laços verdadeiros na época.

Os olhos azuis desceram ao chão, incapazes de fitar o amigo. Sim, agora ele podia realmente chamá-lo de amigo. Agora ele entedia o que fez seu único irmão deixar Konoha, e uma nova dor começou a pesar em seu coração. Assim como ele temia liberar todo o poder da Kyuubi e não conseguir controlá-la, meu pai temia enlouquecer como Itachi Uchiha se um dia tivesse a oportunidade de encontrar-se novamente com o demônio das nove caudas. Era o monstro selado dentro dele que os separava, e ele passara anos e anos maldizendo a pessoa que mais havia se preocupado com sua segurança.

- É uma troca justa, não é? – A voz do Mizukage despertou todos de suas lamentações. – Eu fico com a versão mais desenvolvida do Sharingan e devolvo a sua filhinha inteira – um sorriso cínico surgiu do rosto dele, antes de completar: - para o Hokage desfrutar a vontade...

Aquelas palavras fizeram Naruto correr para a direção do Mizukage sem pensar, preparando seu golpe mais famoso nas mãos. Entretanto, o líder da Névoa nem sequer se moveu, pois tinha o Amekage para defendê-lo. O Rasengan morreu inexplicavelmente nas mãos de seu dono, e uma névoa densa se formou a minha volta, impedindo-me de acompanhar o que acontecia com o Naruto.

- E então, Sasuke Uchiha? – a voz do Mizukage soou forte e zombeteira perto dos meus ouvidos. – De que adianta seus olhos agora, se não consegue me ver? Como você pretende me prender nos seus poderosos genjutsus, se eu não consigo encarar esse seu maldito Sharingan?

Houve um silêncio que me fez parecer que horas haviam se passado. Eu mal conseguia me manter em pé com a energia que as cordas de chakra puxavam de mim. A névoa espessa criada pelo Mizukage fazia crescer uma sensação de abandono, como se nós dois fôssemos as únicas pessoas presentes naquela floresta. Mas meu pai sempre me ensinou a desconfiar da calma absoluta, e para provar as palavras dele, no instante seguinte, o chão pareceu ruir sob os pés do Mizukage. Pego de surpresa, o controle da névoa que nos cegava se dissipou, e a primeira coisa que vi foi o punho da minha mãe ainda cravado no chão e uma enorme rachadura entre os meus pais e meu captor.

Eles não esperaram o Kage da Névoa se levantar, antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, já estava nos braços da minha mãe e sentia meu fluxo de chakra regularizar vagarosamente. Ao longe, conseguia visualizar meu pai lutando contra o Mizukage, mas não via nenhum sinal do Naruto.

- Eu estou bem – sussurrei para minha mãe, segurando as mãos dela que me curavam, os braços tremendo desesperados. – Nós precisamos salvar o Naruto.

Minha mãe parou o que estava fazendo por alguns instantes, os olhos arregalados com a minha urgência. Naquele momento, tive certeza que ela entendia meu desespero, era o mesmo que a afligia cada vez que o meu pai enfrentava algum inimigo.

- Você não está bem, Amisa – eu a ouvi me repreender, assim que voltou a si. – O Naruto sabe se cuidar sozinho, e você não está em condições de usar o seu chakra ainda.

- Não! – protestei. – A Chuva se uniu com a Névoa para se vingar do Naruto! Eles querem matá-lo por causa do antigo líder deles! Eles querem obrigá-lo a liberar todo o poder da Kyuubi!

Eu ouvira a conversa dos dois enquanto estava presa, o antigo líder da Chuva era considerado um deus em sua vila, e fora derrotado pelo Naruto há muitos anos, antes dele se tornar Hokage. Agora, seu discípulo culpava Konoha e seu líder pela miséria que ainda assolava o País e a Vila da Chuva e procurava por vingança. Uma presa fácil para o líder da Névoa, que precisava de um aliado para chegar ao meu pai.

Minha mãe parou seu ninjutsu médico instantaneamente quando me ouviu, encarando-me com seus enormes olhos verdes arregalados. A alguns metros, meu pai ainda lutava contra o Kage da Névoa, enquanto o líder da Chuva mantinha o Naruto ocupado.

- Se é isso mesmo o que eles querem – minha mãe falou –, temos que derrotar o Mizukage logo para ajudar o Naruto, antes que o manto da raposa comece a se formar.

Eu olhei para minha mãe em dúvida. Não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas ela não me deu chance de perguntar.

- Não se atreva a sair daqui – ela me ordenou. – Você ainda não está bem. Eu vou ajudar o seu pai.

Calçando as luvas novamente, observei quando ela saiu do meu lado para se colocar ao lado do meu pai. Um leve aceno de cabeça entre os dois, e eu sabia que não haveria mais chances para o Mizukage. Mas meu coração não conseguia se acalmar. Forcei os olhos para procurar algum sinal do Naruto e o líder da Chuva até que um urro que não parecia humano atingiu meus ouvidos. Voltei os olhos para os meus pais e percebi que, mesmo ocupados com o líder da Névoa, eles também trocaram olhares preocupados. Aquele urro só podia ser do Naruto, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de correr para a direção do som que fazia meu coração bater acelerado.

Quando os encontrei pude entender o que minha mãe quis dizer com o manto da raposa. Eu podia ver claramente o corpo dele envolto num chakra vermelho, tomando a forma de uma raposa com três caudas. Os ataques dele eram fortes, mas o Amekage conseguia se defender razoavelmente, contra-atacando com ninjutsus que eu desconhecia. Sem dar ouvidos aos alertas da minha mãe, ativei o Sharingan, aproveitando que nenhum dos dois notaram minha presença tão próxima. Assim que o líder da Chuva partiu com o ataque seguinte contra o Naruto, eu aproveitei a distração dele para usar o mesmo jutsu contra seu usuário. Um ataque que teria deixado o líder da Chuva imobilizado por alguns minutos, mas eu ainda não conseguia canalizar meu chakra propriamente, e aquilo serviu apenas para que ele voltasse seu ataque contra mim.

- Amisa! – Imobilizada, ouvi outro urro, tão aterrorizante quanto antes, mas agora com o meu nome nele, fazendo meu coração duvidar se aquele era realmente o homem que eu amava ou uma besta inumana que deveria ser temida.

Confirmando meus temores, uma quarta cauda pareceu se formar no manto vermelho sobre o Naruto. Os olhos e o rosto também se deformaram, assumindo ainda mais a forma de uma raposa. A raposa partiu para cima do líder da Chuva, mas ele também era forte e conseguia repelir grande parte dos golpes. Com a luta dos dois, o jutsu que me prendia se desfez, e eu corri novamente para tentar ajudar o Naruto, mas senti meu braço ser puxado para trás.

- Amisa, eu disse para você ficar lá! – minha mãe gritou para mim.

Olhei para trás e vi o Mizukage caído no chão, enquanto meu pai corria para perto de nós.

- O que... O que... – comecei a balbuciar, meus olhos encarando os dois, assustados. – O que aconteceu com o Naruto?

Meus pais se entreolharam em silêncio, e minha mãe respondeu:

- Eu só vi o Naruto assim uma vez... – Ela ficou mais um tempo em silêncio e depois voltou-se para mim, séria. – Amisa... O Naruto... Ele só ficou assim depois que a viu, não foi?

Meus olhos se assustaram com as palavras dela, e eu fiquei sem saber o que responder. Não queria acreditar que era a responsável por aquela transformação, e no mesmo instante, lágrimas começaram a se formar nos meus olhos e escorrer pelo rosto.

Enquanto eu conversava com meus pais, o líder da Chuva conseguiu se esgueirar da raposa de quatro caudas e alcançou o corpo do Mizukage, protegendo os dois numa barreira criada com seus jutsus. Eu me virei para o Naruto, enxergando apenas um monstro vermelho que destruía tudo ao se redor.

- Aquilo não é mais o Naruto, filha – minha mãe dizia atrás de mim. – Ele não tem mais consciência sobre a Kyuubi quando ela já está nesse estágio.

- Não! – gritei, protestando. Não podia aceitar aquilo. Eu sabia que tentasse falar com ele, de algum modo ele me ouviria. Era isso que meu coração me dizia, e não dei mais ouvidos à minha mãe. Simplesmente saí correndo na direção dele.

- Amisa! Não! – ainda ouvi minha mãe gritar, mas ela foi silenciada por um gesto do meu pai, que a segurou, impedindo-a de correr atrás de mim.

- Eu sou o único que pode controlar o Naruto agora – ele disse, impassível, e saiu correndo atrás de mim.

Sem notar meu pai atrás de mim, corri até ficar bem próxima à raposa que o Naruto se transformara, gritando o nome dele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Naruto! Eu estou aqui! Eu estou bem! Você não tem que me salvar!

A raposa virou-se para mim e uma cauda parecia vir em minha direção, mas parou no meio do ar antes de me acertar.

- Amisa! – meu pai berrou, parando na minha frente para me proteger do Naruto.

A raposa pareceu confusa e se aproximou lentamente de nós. Antes que meu pai a ameaçasse com sua espada ou com o Sharingan, saí de trás da proteção dele e a encarei.

- Você não precisa se transformar num monstro para me salvar. Por favor, Naruto, volte. – Minha garganta se fechou com o choro que eu tentava evitar, mas ainda consegui sussurrar as últimas palavras. – Eu... Eu amo você.

O rosto da raposa se aproximou do meu, e nós nos encaramos nos olhos. Eu ainda podia ver o azul reluzente dele por trás daqueles olhos vermelhos e raivosos e levantei o braço para tocá-lo no rosto. Entretanto, com este gesto, ele recuou, virando o rosto para encarar o meu pai.

O Sharingan encontrou os olhos azuis que eu tanto amava, e eu nunca saberei o que eles conversaram silenciosamente naqueles minutos intermináveis. Mas os olhos do meu pai foram capazes de fazer o Naruto voltar ao normal, e eu corri para abraçá-lo assim que percebi o manto avermelhado se desfazer.

- Amisa... – a voz dele chegou ao meu ouvido, aliviada e terna. – Eu jamais me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você.

Eu me afastei do abraço dele para poder encará-lo.

- Apenas me prometa que nunca mais vai liberar esse poder por minha causa. Eu jamais me perdoaria se fosse a causa...

- Shiii... – ele me calou com um dedo em meus lábios. – Eu amo você, Amisa. Não posso prometer que não usarei todos os recursos se você estiver em perigo.

Aquelas palavras me deixaram sem ação. Eu não queria concordar com ele, mas não podia ignorar que ele disse me amar. Meus olhos correram para os lados, e só então eu percebi a presença do meu pai, parado de braços cruzados, observando nós dois. Quando nossos olhos se cruzaram, ele abaixou a cabeça num leve assentimento, e eu sorri ao perceber o leve sorriso que se formou no rosto dele também.

- Sasuke!

O grito desesperado da minha mãe interrompeu aquele momento. Nós três nos viramos para ela, o líder da Chuva havia invocado uma salamandra gigante, e o Mizukage atacava usando um dragão gigante de água. Ainda observei um assentimento entre meu pai e Naruto antes deles se virarem para mim e meu pai ordenar:

- Espere aqui, Amisa, esta luta é minha e do Naruto.

Eu observei em silêncio quando eles morderam os polegares e gritaram, praticamente em uníssono:

- Kuchiyose no jutsu!

No mesmo instante, uma cobra de várias cabeças e um sapo gigante apareceram sob meu pai e sob o Naruto, atacando respectivamente o líder da Névoa e da Chuva. Era a primeira vez que eu via meu pai usar uma técnica de invocação, e minutos depois, descobri que minha mãe também era capaz de invocar lesmas. Vendo os três lutarem, finalmente pude ter uma idéia do que era o antigo time deles, da célula tripla que meu pai sempre ensinou para mim e meu antigo time. Os ataques deles se completavam, e mesmo contra inimigos poderosos, suas defesas tornavam-se praticamente absolutas.

O Mizukage foi o primeiro a cair; seu dragão de água não tinha forças contra a cobra invocada pelo meu pai, e seu destino foi selado pelo genjutsu que ele tanto queria garantir para si. Com seu companheiro fora de batalha, o Amekage logo se viu cercado pelos três pupilos dos antigos sannins que um dia enfrentaram o famoso Hanzou Salamander.

- Sasuke, Sakura – Naruto gritou para seus amigos –, eu sou o alvo dele. Ele quer vingar a morte do seu sensei, como um dia eu vinguei a morte do erro-sennin.

- Não me subestime – o Amekage retrucou. – Eu posso lutar contra os três sozinho, você ainda não testemunhou o poder da Chuva.

- Teme! Você quer se vingar de mim, não é? Deixe os dois fora disso!

- Não, Naruto – meu pai interveio. – Ele se juntou a uma traidora e ordenou um ataque ao Som, além de estar envolvido no seqüestro da minha filha. Essa luta é minha e da Sakura também.

Os olhos do Amekage se estreitaram e uma risada cínica se formou em seu rosto. Ele realmente era um adversário forte, mesmo lutando contra três ninjas poderosos, conseguia se esquivar da maioria dos ataques e contra-atacar rapidamente. Entretanto, o Hokage, o Otokage e a pupila de Tsunade-hime não eram ninjas comuns, e nenhum dos três sucumbiu aos ataques do líder da Chuva.

- Desista, Hokage-sama – o Amekage gritou para o Naruto, pronunciando cinicamente o título dado ao líder da Folha. – Nunca haverá a paz entre as nações shinobi como você pregava em Suna. Shinobis são armas, não foram feitos para acordos e tratados.

Montado no sapo gigante que invocara, Naruto aproximou-se o máximo possível de seu adversário, antes de responder:

- Eu e o Gaara sabemos muito bem o que é ser uma arma para sua própria vila. Mas há coisas mais importantes na vida de um shinobi também, e uma vila que reconhece o valor dos seus soldados, sem transformá-los em meros objetos de guerra, é capaz de prosperar em tempos de guerra ou de paz. Ao contrário de um país que vive numa guerra civil há anos.

- Nós vivíamos em paz – o Amekage gritou – até que você matou o nosso deus! Ele ia levar a paz a todos os shinobis, e você o matou, deixando a Chuva voltar à miséria que era antes dele nos unir.

- Teme! A única coisa que o seu deus queria era o caos. Você acha que ele traria a paz com uma arma capaz de destruir uma vila com inúmeras vidas de inocentes sem chance de se defender? É assim que um líder de verdade pensa em seu povo?

- Você não sabe do que está falando! Você não estava aqui antes dele aparecer! Não sabe o que é ver todos os seus amigos morrendo de fome sem poder ajudá-los, ou...

- Eu sei o que é ter amigos e perder esses laços – Naruto o interrompeu. – Eu sei o que é crescer sem nenhum laço a me agarrar quando todos te dão as costas. E é por isso que não desejo o mesmo a ninguém, por isso que eu e Gaara estaremos sempre lutando para fazer as demais vilas entenderem que a paz é a única maneira do mundo shinobi continuar.

- Besteira! Não são os laços que deixam um ninja mais forte, é o poder, e vou provar isso para você!

Antes mesmo de terminar suas palavras, o líder da Chuva começou os selos para seu próximo ninjutsu. Entretanto, meu pai se colocou entre os líderes da Folha e da Chuva, caindo inconsciente no chão no mesmo instante.

- Sasuke! – minha mãe e Naruto gritaram ao mesmo tempo, desesperados.

Minha mãe correu para o lado do meu pai, usando seus jutsus médicos para curá-lo. Enquanto isso, Naruto voltou-se para o homem que o atacara, que o encarava abismado.

- Eu não entendo. Por que ele...?

- Porque são os nossos laços que nos fazem humanos e não simples armas – Naruto respondeu. – Um shinobi que sabe valorizar seus laços, nunca está sozinho numa guerra.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e eu corri até meu pai, temendo que minha mãe não fosse capaz de curá-lo. Quando me ajoelhei de frente a ela, percebi as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar enquanto se concentrava no meu pai, mas a única coisa que podia fazer era rezar baixinho para que ele abrisse os olhos o mais rápido possível.

Naruto também desceu ao chão e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, apenas observando minha mãe enquanto nós dois não éramos capazes de ajudá-la.

- Vamos, teme – ele murmurrou para o meu pai. – Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil...

Como se tivesse se recusado a deixar que a última palavra fosse do Naruto, meu pai abriu os olhos assim que a voz dele morreu no meio de nós. Um sorriso cínico apareceu no rosto do Otokage, e assim que ele se sentou no chão, disse:

- Você é que não vai se livrar de mim, dobe.

Entretanto, não houve tempo para comemorações, pois no mesmo instante que meu pai se levantou, um exército de ninjas da Chuva nos rodeou. Entretanto, ao invés de dar a ordem de ataque, o líder deles anunciou:

- Parem! – Depois, virando-se novamente para os meus pais e o Naruto, continuou: – Por mais que vocês sejam fortes, jamais sobreviveriam a todo um exército da Chuva. Eu pouparei a vida de vocês.

- Arrre! Eu não preciso que você sinta pena de mim! Eu ainda posso lutar! – Naruto berrou.

- Naruto! – minha mãe o repreendeu, enquanto meu pai apenas observava a tudo, impassível.

- Vocês três são tão fortes – o líder da Chuva continuou – quanto os sannin que lutaram contra meu avô. E assim como meu avô, eu, Hideo Salamander, os honrarei com o título de novos sannin. Em troca das suas vidas, é assim que vocês serão reconhecidos a partir de hoje.

Meu pai estreitou os olhos para o homem a sua frente, mas minha mãe foi rápida o suficiente para segurá-lo com um aperto forte no braço, obrigando-o, silenciosamente, a ficar quieto.

- E em reconhecimento aos novos sannin, eu declaro que a partir de hoje a Chuva será aliada da Folha e do Som, e nenhum ataque será tolerado a estas vilas ou qualquer uma de suas aliadas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O Torneio Chuunin em Suna terminou sem mais nenhum acontecimento extraordinário. O Time Uchiha voltou para o Som com seus três integrantes agora com o título de chuunins e as principais vilas ninja finalmente haviam assinado um tratado de paz. A profecia que dizia que o sennin dos sapos treinaria o shinobi que traria a paz parecia ter se realizado, e uma nova geração que não conheceria os horrores e as perdas de uma guerra estava prestes a se formar.

Eu não era mais a sensei dos meus irmãos e, seguindo o caminho inverso da minha mãe, acabei me tornando uma ninja da Folha, a esposa do Hokage. Os acontecimentos no País da Chuva fizeram meus pais entenderem que eu não poderia mais continuar no Som quando meu coração estaria sempre em Konoha e, depois de tantos anos afastado, meu pai finalmente pôs seus pés em sua terra natal novamente.

A primeira coisa que ele me pediu foi para visitar o antigo Distrito Uchiha. Apenas nós dois, caminhamos juntos pelas antigas ruas, agora com suas casas velhas demolidas por minha ordem. O antigo bairro do clã seria transformado numa área dedicada ao treinamento dos habitantes da vila, e as memórias de seu fundador e do horror testemunhado por aquele pedaço de Konoha haviam sido destruídas e apagadas para sempre.

O silêncio enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado me dizia o quanto ainda era difícil para o meu pai reviver as lembranças da sua infância. Andamos sem nos falar até pararmos em frente ao lago que enfeitava o antigo distrito, observando calados o belo pôr do sol que emprestava um brilho dourado à água.

- Amisa – meu pai quebrou o silêncio –, eu ainda não a parabenizei. Sua mãe disse que será um menino.

Eu me virei para ele e sorri, colocando a mão dele sobre minha barriga, que começava a querer mostrar que uma nova vida estava crescendo ali.

- Sim – respondi –, foi o que Shizune-san afirmou depois de me examinar.

- Teremos um novo Uchiha na família – ele continuou, levantando o canto dos lábios num sorriso provocador.

- Um novo Uzumaqui – eu o corrigi, brincando. – Nós estamos pensando em chamá-lo de Jiraya, em homenagem ao antigo sensei do Naruto – complete, séria.

Meu pai assentiu com a cabeça.

- É um bom nome. O nome de um dos maiores ninjas de Konoha.

Eu estreitei os olhos, encarando-o divertida.

- Tem certeza? Eu pensei que você jamais aceitaria ver o seu neto carregando um nome que significa tanto para o Naruto.

Ele deu uma risada discreta, mas logo depois voltou a ficar sério.

- Amisa, eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. O que nós sabemos sobre o Sharingan morre aqui, enterrado sob escombros do que um dia foi o Distrito Uchiha. Eu a treinei para mostrar que o Sahringan pode ser tão poderoso sem a necessidade de recorrer à maldição do Mangekyou. Você passou isso para os seus irmãos, apenas me prometa que fará o mesmo com meu neto.

- É claro, pai – respondi com um sorriso, maldizendo-me mentalmente pelas lágrimas que começavam a querer se formar nos meus olhos.

- Se ele herdar apenas metade da sua força e a do Naruto, já será um dos melhores shinobis da geração que está por vir.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não consegui mais conter as lágrimas. Logo em seguida, minha mãe e Naruto estavam atrás de nós, e eu o ouvi provocar o meu pai:

- Hei, teme! Cuidado com o que você fala para a minha mulher! Você vai se ver comigo.

- Hum, dobe! – meu pai respondeu, fechando a cara novamente. – Ela é minha filha antes de qualquer coisa. Se eu a vir chorando por sua causa, você é que vai se ver comigo!

- Parem, vocês dois! – minha mãe interveio. – A Amisa está mais sensível agora, vocês tratem de parar com essas briguinhas, para o bem do nosso neto.

Eu levantei os olhos para meus pais, finalmente unidos ao amigo que completava o antigo Time 7. Parecia a antiga foto que eu guardava em meu quarto, minha mãe entre os dois amigos briguentos. Mesmo tentando sorrir, mais lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, e deixei que Naruto me abraçasse e me conduzisse de volta até nossa casa.

- Vamos, Amisa. Ainda temos muitas novidades sobre Konoha para mostrar ao teimoso do seu pai, antes que ele fuja de volta para o Som.

Mesmo de costas, eu sabia que meu pai havia estreitado os olhos para o Naruto, mas foi parado por um simples franzir de sobrancelhas da minha mãe.

**FIM**

**N.A.: **Mil desculpas pela demora em escrever esse cap, mas cenas de luta são extremamente cansativas de escrever para mim, e acabei ficando muito tempo sem conseguir uma maneira de terminar tudo aquilo. Talvez eu tenha fugido um pouco da raia e evitado detalhar algumas coisas, mas o cap já estava atrasado demais e senti que estava na hora de postar. Se ficou muito ruim, podem falar.

Ah! Mas ainda não acabou, não! A Roxane Norris me presenteou com um espílogo para a fic. Tenho certeza que vocês irão gostar, porque ela escreve super bem. Então, é só clicar em "próximo cap"! XD


	14. Epílogo

**Capítulo 14:** Epílogo

_Escrito por:_ Roxane Norris

- Nani! - exclamou o loiro, fitando os orbes pretos a sua frente – Tente mais um vez, Jiraiya.

- Otosan, tem certeza que o Ojiisan vai achar isso interessante? - Sorriu o menino com o semblante cansado.

- Absoluta! - assentiu o pai, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

- O Ojiisan é muito sério... - retrucou o menino.

- O Sasuke sempre foi assim – ponderou o pai, com os cabelos loiros ao vento, percebendo um ponto rosa ganhar contornos mais nítidos entre as árvores ao redor deles - , mas você chegou para mudar isso, dattebayo!

- Dattebayo! - repetiu o menino com o gesto característico do pai e os olhos brilhantes.

- Agora é melhor mudarmos de assunto – cochichou Naruto para o filho - , sua mãe anda muito sensível nos últimos dias. É melhor não perturbá-la antes da viagem.

- Hai – concordou o pequeno, correndo ao encontro da mãe e a abraçando ao dizer: - Okaasan, estávamos treinando!

- Você está imundo, Jiraiya. - Ela sorriu, os cabelos rosados presos a um coque e o olhar caindo sobre o marido, que vinha em sua direção, admirando-a.

- Posso ouvir? - indagou o menino, encostando o ouvido à barriga arredondada da mãe – Imuto... - ele completou baixinho.

- Como estão as coisas no hospital? - Naruto perguntou ao lhe dar um beijo na testa.

- Como sempre – disse calma – Vamos almoçar.

Os estômagos dos dois loiros rugiram, e apertando o filho entre os braços, Amisa completou:

- Isso deve ser um sim...

Pai e filho assentiram em uníssono.

000ooo000

A distância entre as vilas de Konoha e do Som era relativamente pequena, se comparada às outras, principalmente quando se carrega o coração aquecido por lembranças. Jiraiya ainda estava na academia, mas tinha a vivacidade do pai, aquela mesma determinação que levara Naruto a não abandonar a busca pelo amigo no passado. E a cada parada feita pelo grupo, uma expressão emburrada se estampava em seu rosto, ainda que o menino soubesse que a mãe não podia empreender uma caminhada tão cansativa de uma vez só com uma barriga de sete meses. Entretanto, o pequeno ninja insistia em que não deveriam demorar tanto em suas paradas.

O pai, há muito, o convencera a mostrar seu novo jutsu para seu avô, o que contribuía, e muito, para a excitação que tomava conta do menino. Amisa, secretamente, desconfiava que seu pai não veria com tão bons olhos a novidade que ambos andaram aprontando, contudo, a gravidez a deixara fragilizada e sentia-se impotente diante da alegria contagiante com que o pequeno se dedicava aos treinos. Para ela, filha de Sasuke Uchiha, era difícil acreditar que Jiraiya se saísse bem em sua empreitada, apesar de muitas vezes ter visto o pai sucumbir aos pedidos insistentes do garoto.

Ela sorria enquanto admirava, sob a sombra de uma árvore, os dois homens mais importantes de sua vida disputarem uma corrida pelo descampado, alternando vários jutsus de ataque e defesa. Essa hiperatividade de Naruto havia sido muito criticada pelos amigos na juventude, mas como pai, ela era muito bem vinda. No alto dos seus quarenta anos, o loiro ainda se comportava como um menino quando estava envolvido com o filho. Nem mesmo o fato de ser Hokage o impedia de usufruir algumas horas do dia com o menino, e era essa tenacidade que fazia seu nome ter peso em todas as vilas. Sob seu comando, Konoha se beneficiara de muitos acordos com várias vilas ninjas, e Amisa reconhecia isso mais do que ninguém... E mais do qualquer um ela amava aquele ninja hiperativo de orbes azuis como céu, por ele, enfrentara até mesmo a frieza de Sasuke Uchiha.

A vila do Som surgiu diante de seus olhos, o cheiro de casa parecia-lhe ainda familiar, como se sempre estivesse ali para senti-lo. Ela ainda estava mergulhada em suas lembranças quando a voz do marido a trouxe à realidade:

- Onde está a Sra. Uchiha? - indagou o loiro, levando as mãos à lateral dos lábios numa atitude irreverente, já que naquele momento não falava como um Kage.

Aquela visita não era formal, não era uma reunião entre líderes de vilas, era tão somente um encontro entre família. Ainda que o Otokage nem sempre fosse capaz de perceber o Hokage como seu genro. A cabeleira rosada, igual a da filha, surgiu no portal ornada por duas orbes esmeraldas, que brilharam intensamente.

- Naruto! Você quer provocar uma guerra com essa sua pergunta? - ralhou com o antigo amigo de time, fazendo um sorriso tomar seus lábios logo em seguida.

-Ué? Eu tô errado? - ponderou o loiro ao abraçá-la. - Amisa é a única casada nessa familia e ela...

- Pare exatamente aí – aconselhou a sogra, desvencilhando-se dele e indo na direção da filha – Amisa... - sorriu ao tomá-la nos braços e acalentar com os dedos a barriga proeminente – mais um Uzumaki no mundo? - deu um leve desdém, voltando seu olhar para o Naruto.

- Eu ouvi isso, Sakura – interveio na cena a voz grossa vindo de dentro da casa enquanto a figura do Otokage se formava no lugar ocupado antes pela esposa. - Mais um Uchiha – corrigiu o moreno, e com uma leve crispada de lábios, prosseguiu para o genro: - Ohayou, Naruto. - E antes que o Hokage tentasse qualquer tipo de saudação, dirigiu-se à filha, recebendo-a nos braços carinhosamente.

Amisa conseguia ser o terreno neutro entre os dois Kages, nenhum dos dois ousava usá-la em suas disputas ridículas, assim ela as achava mentalmente, como a mãe. Arrancando todos daquela cena quase patética de um almoço rotineiro de família, Jiraiya deixou o aconchego da avó para se dirigir ao Kage do Som com toda sua propriedade de neto único.

- Ojiisan – chamou o garoto, encarando os olhos pretos do avô, que prontamente o atendeu. Certamente para não ouvir aquele tratamento de novo. - Ojiisan, eu tenho uma surpresa para você!

O olhar escuro de Sasuke Uchiha demorou um tempo sobre a figura do garoto, por duas vezes ele o chamara daquela forma estranha, a qual ele ainda não se acostumara. E ele usou de toda sua boa vontade para controlar seus instintos nada familiares.

- Eu sabia que honraria os Uchiha e seria um gênio aos seis anos – murmurou o Otokage se aproximando dele.

- Eu não sou um gênio! - retrucou o menino, interrompendo com suas palavras os passos do avô em sua direção. - E tenho sete anos!

- Então, está atrasado – ponderou impassível, e voltando a andar até o neto, desviou o olhar para o Hokage, completando cínico: - Isso seria facilmente resolvido se fosse treinado por alguém mais competente e que conhecesse melhor os jutsus dos Uchiha.

As duas rosadas reviraram os olhos, certamente as provocações não parariam aí, nunca paravam. Naruto, entretanto, nada disse, apenas fixando seu olhar azul nos pretos do Sasuke.

- Pai... - intercedeu Amisa, ao lado da mãe. – Apesar de todo o poder de nossos jutsus, nem você os dominou tão cedo...

Os orbes escuros desviaram de Naruto para encontrar os dela, e o mais rápido que pode, Sakura sugeriu:

- Não é melhor entrar? - Acrescentando à fala, um de seus sorrisos. E virando-se para o genro, completou certa de que conseguira minimizar os danos daquela conversa: - Fiz seu prato preferido, Naruto.

- Vejo que não tenho mais lugar nem mesmo em minha casa! - retrucou o moreno aborrecido. – Um neto treinado por um Uzumaki, minha comida preparada em sua homenagem... Isso é um claro atentado a paz que reina entre nossas vilas!

- Você está exagerando, Sasuke – protestou Naruto num falso sorriso. – Ainda lhe resta a esperança de que a menina que está para chegar seja um gênio do seu Clã e puxe esse seu humor!

- Naruto! - retrucou a esposa com os olhos arregalados ao ver o semblante dos dois endurecer.

- Amor... - ponderou o loiro sem desviar os olhos do Otokage, que por sua vez quase rugia contra ele. – Seu pai não mudou nada em anos, continua o mesmo _teme_ de sempre! Eu não me incomodaria de dobrar o gênio da minha filha e mostrar a ele como os Uzumaki são bons nisso!

Os dois se mediram, a raiva intensificada, os olhos brilhantes, prontos para um embate. As duas mulheres se sobressaltaram, mas foi o menino de cabelos loiros que agiu. Em segundos estava à frente do pai, e encarando o avô com os olhos vermelhos, finalizou:

- Mangekyou harém no jutsu!

_Harém?_, indagava Naruto surpreso. _Esse ele não tinha me mostrado_, sorriu para si mesmo. Orgulhoso de seu filho, enquanto mãe e filha viam o moreno ser capturado pela ilusão de Jiraiya.

- Mas que diabos! - rosnou Sasuke – O fedelho foi rápido...

Entretanto, seus pensamentos pararam por aí. Diferentemente do que esperava, não estava acorrentado a um poste de madeira, muito pelo contrário, estava deitado sobre almofadas de seda vermelha e um cheiro forte de absinto preenchia o ar. Estava sem camisa, ele notou, mas isso era apenas um detalhe sem importância. Aquele não era o Mangekyou Sharingan ao qual estava acostumado... Seus lábios crisparam contrafeito. Em que espécie de justu o menino o teria metido?

Ele tentou se erguer das almofadas e instantaneamente foi detido por longos braços, e mãos delicadas, que surgiam por entre os tecidos coloridos. Os olhos escuros se arregalaram, aturdidos, vendo os braços findarem, lentamente, em corpos delineados sob véus translúcidos e rostos delicados, ornados de cabelos loiros e castanhos. Aquilo era obra do Naruto, ele murmurou para si mesmo. O que ele andava fazendo com a cabeça de seu neto?

Infelizmente, era inútil se questionar sobre isso preso àquela ilusão, precisava sair dali, mas as mãos delicadas se espalhavam sobre seu corpo, numa trilha invisível, fazendo-o arrepiar e esquecer a sanidade. Uma moça de longos cabelos ruivos surgiu entre suas pernas, o olhar maroto, as mãos tocando-lhe a borda da calça. Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia reagir, ou melhor, ele reagia, mas não como queria. Entre beijos e carinhos elas o prendiam mais e mais em seus braços. Os dentes rentes a sua pele arrancavam-lhe suspiros. Precisava agir logo...

Agir... Sim, reagir... Mas como? A ruiva debruçou-se sobre ele tomando-lhe os lábios e toda sua determinação teve fim. Foi quando sentiu uma dor de cabeça forte e viu duas orbes verdes encarando-o irritadas. Ele estreitou o olhar sobre a esposa e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela já se fora para dentro de casa.

- Vamos, mocinho – ralhou Amisa, tomando as mãos do filho entre as suas e o arrastando para dentro de casa. - Viu a confusão que você aprontou?

- Mas ele ia atacar o papai! - protestou o menino.

- Seu pai sabe se defender – rebateu a mãe. - Você vai pedir desculpas imediatamente a sua avó... Agora, Jiraiya! - apontou a porta da casa com o dedo indicador.

- Mas mãe... - tentou o menino, inutilmente.

- Eu disse agora. - Ela o encarou séria, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça e seguir a direção do dedo.

Sasuke ainda continuava confuso quando a voz do Naruto ressonou ao seu lado, desdenhosa:

- Tinha que ver sua cara, Sasuke... - Ele sorriu, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca – O menino é bom, né?

O olhar escuro do moreno caiu sobre ele fulminante, mas ao contrário do que o loiro esperava, ele tomou o caminho da casa, deixando-o a sós com Amisa.

- Satisfeito? - Ela disse bem próxima ao marido. O olhar intenso sobre ele.

- Não... - rebateu sério. – Eu não gosto de implicar com seu pai, Amie... mas você tem que admitir que ele ultrapassa certos limites.

- Vocês dois são impossíveis! - esbravejou, virando-se de costas para ele e emburrando. – Quando vão crescer e deixar essas picuinhas de lado?

Ele sorriu com a atitude dela, passando os braços ao redor do corpo da esposa e trazendo-a junto ao seu corpo. Com os lábios sobre a nuca de Amisa, murmurou:

- Acho que nunca – beijou-lhe a pele - , mas eu vou te amar sempre.

Virando-a de frente para si, cobriu seus lábios carinhosamente.

000ooo000

Sakura estava em seu quarto quando ele entrou furtivo, deslizando pelas sombras, escondido. Ela não quis fitá-lo, não gostava daquelas picuinhas entre ele e Naruto. Alguém sempre se machucava, e daquela vez, fora ela. Ele não esperou palavras, colando seu corpo ao da esposa, fechando seus dedos sobre o pescoço dela. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o polegar dele acariciar sua nuca, no carinho que, ele sabia, rompia suas defesas. Ela era assim, era dele, sempre fora. Ele sabia disso, a amava por isso e odiava vê-la daquela forma. Principalmente quando era ele o causador daquela sombra em verdes. Com a boca fechada sobre sua nuca, ele murmurou:

- Gomen... - beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ela abriu os olhos, arrepiada, surpresa. - Aishiteru, Sakura...

Ela não esperou por outra palavra dele, apenas se virou, entregando seus lábios ao homem que amava.

000ooo000

Na sala, o menino loiro sorria, sentado à mesa, sozinho.

-Adultos! - bufou – São todos complicados...


End file.
